


Lurking

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A lot of blood It's a vampire au so yeah, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire AU, Vampires, mentions of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 50,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: A group of vampires were scouted and debuted as the k-idol group ASTRO.
Relationships: ASTRO Aroha(s) & ASTRO Ensemble, ASTRO Ensemble/Everyone, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Original Character(s), Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Original Character(s), Moon Bin/Original Character(s), Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s), Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Original Character(s), Yoon Sanha/Original Character(s)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh? How did you know that you’re my wallpaper?” She asked, surprised by Sanha’s knowledge.
> 
> Sanha winked and boasted “I know everything”

“Where are you going? It’s already late” Their new manager caught Sanha before he could go out. Sanha grunted, why did the woman came back anyway?

“Hyung, please handle her for me or she will be my food for tonight” Their manager arched her eyebrow.

_Food? What is Sanha even saying?_

“We’ll take care of her, go already, but remember–” She heard JinJin’s voice from inside. “Yes, no _corpse_ tomorrow morning. I know already.”

“What corpse? What the heck are you guys talking about?” Sanha took a sharp intake of breath, the woman’s scent is waffling the place.

The scent is definitely enticing but he took effort in stopping himself, they already talked and agreed that any staffs from their company are off the list, _unless_ there’s emergency or something.

“Sanha, answer me. What are you talking about and where are you going?” Their manager started to ask more questions but Sanha’s already starving to act human.

He pulled the woman inside the dorm and left after closing the door, all happened within seconds.

He pulled the hood of his jacket further so it would cover his face. He should’ve taken his hunt two days ago but he couldn’t sneak out because of their busy schedule. His hyungs are much better at controlling their thirst so they would be fine but it’s a given because they’re all older than him.

Another thing that he’s trying hard to improve is his control, it became much better than before but he still fail sometimes.

He took a drift off the main road and walked at the dark alleys, he saw few humans lurking around. He took the path deeper until no human is in the vicinity and took a leap. He effortlessly landed on a rooftop of a two-storey building.

This way he would get to see the perfect prey. He’s thirsty but he needs to be careful too.

“Hmm” Sanha chimed as he looked down and saw a woman walking on her way home, as Sanha assumes. What amused him more is his picture as the wallpaper of her phone. He jumped down and landed quietly like a cat.

He followed the woman silently until they arrived at a narrow alley. “Excuse me” he called. The woman took a while to respond but did anyway. Sanha removed his hood and the woman gasped.

“Sanha?” He gave a sweet smile and inched closer. This is how he lure his prey, by his sweet smile and gestures.

“You know me?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Yes, I’m a fan!” The woman exclaimed, unaware of what is going to happen to her.

“Actually,” Sanha’s eyes shifted color, “I have a favor to ask”

“What is it?” the woman asked. She's already dazed. The woman quickly fell into his compulsion which made Sanha grin in a grim way.

He’s already on his limit; the bloodlust is eating his reasoning away.

“Don’t be afraid of me after this” Sanha whispered on her ear and bared his fangs. He did his best to be gentle but the woman writhe in pain as soon as his fangs pierced her skin. The woman let out small whimpers but Sanha didn’t withdraw from his feed.

He keeps on drinking as if the thirst won’t end, the blood of the woman is sweet, and it fits his taste perfectly.

He heard the sound of the woman’s heartbeat weakens. He pulled all the will in his body and distanced himself from the woman.

The woman stumbled, Sanha held her so she won’t collapse. He observed the woman’s neck. He went overboard again...

“Sorry” He leaned again and gently licked at the wound he inflicted while strictly restraining himself from digging his fangs on the delicate skin. It’s the best way for the wound to heal, it won’t completely heal but it would help. The woman shuddered but stayed still through his compulsion.

"It's alright" he mumbled.

–

“Wanna be your star! We are ASTRO!” they greeted and formally started their fanmeet.

Sanha is especially energetic today since he just fed, he is talking to the fans enthusiastically when a familiar scent hit his senses.

He stole a glance and saw the woman last night from the other end of the table. She's talking to MJ who’s the first in their line.

He wrote a small message for the fan in front of him and patiently waited to face the woman he’s waiting.

“Hi” He greeted first, he can sense the sudden wariness and confusion from the woman.

“Hello, Sanha” She greeted with a small smile.

“What happened to your neck?” He asked and the fan automatically touched her neck dressed with bandage.

“I scratched myself, just my own clumsiness” She answered automatically.

“I see… Please take care of yourself” The woman blushed with Sanha’s sweet words. He smiled and even presented to take a picture with him.

“So you can have a new wallpaper, I look cuter in our picture”

“Huh? How did you know that you’re my wallpaper?” She asked, surprised by Sanha’s knowledge.

Sanha winked and boasted “I know everything”

“Kidding, I saw it earlier when you’re talking with Bin hyung” She smiled and the uncomfortable feeling she felt from Sanha immediately faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's another story. I hope you enjoyed (and will enjoy the future chapters) reading. As usual, feedbacks/comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Idiot hunter! You almost hit the human instead of me!”

Minhyuk did a final spin before finally collapsing on the ground, the other members did too. The training is hard even for them, as vampires, but he didn’t know he would enjoy it so much.

He had to admit, he wasn't 100% serious when he encouraged everyone to be scouted and to become trainees. He just wanted something different in their boring, _long_ lives. 

He also didn't expect everyone to get a hang of it and take it seriously, before he knew it, they already debuted.

And it was the best decision he ever made in his life.

He felt alive again, that finally, there is something to look forward everday.

“Rocky, it’s your turn this week right? You should go early tonight” Minhyuk would’ve forgotten about it _again_ if Jinwoo didn’t mention about it.

He’s too absorbed in practicing that he forgot that he even needs to feed.

“I’ll go now” Rocky wore his cap and left the practice room.

“Be careful” Eunwoo reminded before he went out. Minhyuk simply waved his hand for the farewell.

He casually walked on the streets, he has the best control among the youngest line so he doesn’t have much problem.

He rarely kills, and most of them are intentional. He only kills when the situation calls for it, unlike Sanha. Although their youngest's control have improved a lot after passing years. He’s not a picky eater too unlike Bin.

He spotted a man swaying while he walks out of a bar. The man is obviously intoxicated; Minhyuk continued to stare at the man as he passed by. The man looks the same age as him, in human standards at least.

“Hey you, what are you staring at?”

Rocky grinned and walked away, hunting is easy in this kind of situation. The man continued to follow him while yelling curses, he couldn’t even walk straight but still manage to yell at people.

Minhyuk simply can’t understand humans anymore even if he used to be a human too.

Minhyuk grabbed the man by the collar as soon as they arrive at a place where no human is around at the moment. He also looked around to make sure that there's no CCTVs around, “You’re too noisy” he finally said.

He covered the man’s mouth and hastily took his feed. The man struggled but Rocky’s stronger.

He realized how hungry he is after his first drink, the man flinched as the vampire’s fangs pierced deeper in his neck.

Minhyuk concentrated on satiating his thirst while still being vigilant to his surroundings.

His advance senses allowed him to quickly notice an arrow approaching to their direction. He quickly withdrew himself and pushed his prey.

“Idiot hunter! You almost hit the human instead of me!” Minhyuk exclaimed in surprise. The woman who made the attack is surprised too, she almost said thank you to the vampire but he vanished in thin air.

The vampire continued throwing tantrums as he went home. “Rocky-ah? Aren’t you too early?” Myungjun asked after seeing Rocky enter their room.

“My feed was interrupted by some novice hunter” MJ chuckled instead of being alarmed because of the hunters.

“Tell me what happened”

“She could’ve killed the human instead of me. Why do they give weapons to inexperienced people?” Rocky rumbles on his bed. He didn’t get to finish his feed and he’s damn annoyed to that rookie hunter!

“Tough luck, if there are hunters roaming then we cannot go hunt for the next days too. Man, I’m hungry” Bin chimed in their conversation.

“You sound like a coward, you know that we can take them down.” MJ casually answered.

“Hyung, please don’t even think about it. It’s the exact reason why we came back here” Bin stopped him before MJ could even think of doing anything stupid.

“Bin hyung is right, even though they have some weak hunters…” Rocky seconded.

“Aigoo, both of you are starting to sound like your makers. I’m the only one who knows how to have fun in this household” Myungjun retaliated while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Says the old man” Bin answered and ran outside before he got hit by a flying pillow. Rocky only snorted and didn’t react further.

_He will just sleep off the hunger._

–

“Hi Roha” MJ started the broadcast and waved at the camera. They’re currently doing the VLive broadcast in their dorm.

Everyone is noisy except Rocky who’s not in the mood. Everyone knows why and just continued the broadcast anyway.

Rocky occasionally smiles as the other members talk, for the sake of the fans not asking but his insides are already in pain; a side effect of the thirst. Soon his breathing started to hitch, he immediately excused himself and JinJin simply followed him inside the farthest bedroom from where they are doing the broadcast.

Minhyuk’s suppressed thirst quickly manifested. His eyes are glowing and his fangs quickly drew out. Jinwoo rolled the sleeve of his jacket and gave his hand to Rocky, “This would do for the mean time” JinJin mumbled.

Rocky immediately reached Jinwoo’s hand and bit down his hyung’s wrist. Rich blood flowed in his mouth which he drank with delight.

“How long has it been?” his maker mumbled again. Jinwoo’s mind wandered on the distant memories they shared. He silently reminisced while Minhyuk drinks his blood with urgency.

“Where is JinJin hyung and Rocky you asked?” Bin is talking to the fans this time.

“Hmm” He acted as if he’s looking around.

“Hyung is in the bathroom while Rocky is eating his late lunch. He couldn’t eat with us earlier so he’s eating now” Bin smoothly lied.

“They’ll come back soon” Eunwoo added, “Have you guys eaten your lunch?” He asked to divert the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it up to here~ as usual, feedbacks/comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Have a good day!💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Heavens, no! This guy is too boring to be my convert”
> 
> “Then why are you together?” Dongmin asked while tilting his head a bit.
> 
> “It just happened” Jinwoo’s tone sounded like he’s actually regretting everything. Dongmin smiled for the first time in years.

“Thank you for your hard work” JinJin said as soon as the photographer wrapped the photoshoot.

They went home riding the company van, “Right, I’ll only be staying in the company till tomorrow. I have to go back to our province to take care of my sick mom” Their manager suddenly opened.

“Is that so hyung-nim…" Eunwoo responded, "we hope for fast recovery of your mom" Their manager leaving means that another manager would take his place.

“Go back anytime, hyung, I’ll talk to the company to give back your position once you’re back” JinJin also responded.

This is the reason why creatures like him shouldn’t get attached with humans. They have temporary existence, compared to them, humans are like passing winds.

Eunwoo’s gaze went to Bin who’s deeply asleep beside him.

Bin gets tired easily because they can’t feed properly due to busy schedules, which Bin compensated by sleeping and eating a lot of human food.

He shifted his gaze and looked outside, many things surely changed through the years.

His mind took him back to the time when he’s all alone. Dongmin only knew that he has to survive, so he did. He wandered without destination, he feeds when he needed to and then acts as if he doesn’t exist.

Years quickly passed by like a blur, still, he’s the same. He’s thinking of ending his boring life one day but he saw two vampires arguing. They looked… happy even though they are arguing.

“Hyung, when are you going to stop putting yourself in danger?” One asked. He’s covered in wounds but that didn’t stop him from arguing with the troublesome vampire.

“Aish, we didn’t die so stop nagging” The older vampire answered and laughed.

Dongmin became curious all of a sudden. For the reason, he doesn't know.

He inched closer and both the vampires became alarmed. He went out of where he was hiding before the vampires could run away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Dongmin spoke in the vampires’ language.

“Ah, he’s speaking our mother tongue” The younger one pointed Dongmin with a surprised face.

“I thought you were a hunter, you scared us!” The older vampire exclaimed in a high tone.

“Wait… what are you?” Dongmin bit his lower lip, _of course they would notice_. The one with a loud voice sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

“Are you… woah. You’re a pureblood aren’t you?”

–

“I didn’t know that there are still remaining pureblood vampires” Myungjun stated (he introduced himself earlier) as they walk inside the forest.

“I might be the last one” Dongmin mumbled.

“Hyung, can you answer me, what’s a _pureblood_?” Jinwoo asked, he’s genuinely clueless.

“You really don’t know anything aren’t you? That’s what you get for living like a hermit” Jinwoo just sighed, he’s already used to Myungjun’s teasing.

“Pureblood vampires are the first vampires. Their lineage is special because they’re the only vampires who can produce an offspring. Their blood is very potent too, it can be dangerous if we drink his blood” Myungjun explained and gave a hearty laugh.

Dongmin never encountered a vampire who laughs a lot. He doesn’t know where is the funny part on what Myungjun said in the first place.

“Where are we going?” Dongmin asked, he doesn't even know why he’s following the vampires.

“Our home,” Jinwoo answered, “And we’re here” Jinwoo pointed the cabin few meters from them.

“You’re living here?” Dongmin mumbled as they enter.

“Yeah, it’s my maker’s home, I guess. That hyung just freeloaded here” Jinwoo answered and grinned.

“Wait, you mean Myungjun is not your maker?” Dongmin asked after he realized Jinwoo’s words.

Jinwoo was about to answer but Myungjun quickly remarked, “Heavens, no! This guy is too boring to be my convert”

“Then why are you together?” Dongmin asked while tilting his head a bit.

“It just happened” Jinwoo’s tone sounded like he’s actually regretting everything.

Dongmin smiled for the first time in years.

“He’s smiling, wow.” Myungjun mumbled in awe.

The pureblood only realized that we was smiling when Myungjun pointed it out. He can't remember the last time he smiled but he knew it was geniune.

“Can I…stay here with you?” Dongmin asked, somewhat hopeful that he would be accepted.

_He’s tired of being alone, of being lonely._

“Well if you could handle Myungjun hyung’s loud voice and the condition of this house, since it’s all shabby and old, you’re more than welcome to stay” Jinwoo immediately said.

“The more the merrier!” Myungjun chimed.

“Thank you”

–

Dongmin went back from his feed, he went out earlier than Myungjun and Jinwoo so he expected that he’ll be the first to arrive home too. He leisurely walked by the forest, enjoying the night that most humans fear.

His leisure walk became cautious steps, he can smell a strong scent of blood nearby but he can’t sense any vampires around.

He slowly approached the enticing scent.

“Help me…” He saw a man lying on the ground, his life is slipping away in front of Dongmin.

“P-lease, I don’t want to-die” The man pleaded but Dongmin stood still. His eyes already shifted color, the scent of blood only gets stronger as it pools the ground.

_Dongmin is about to make a decision which he doesn't know the outcome._

“I could save you, but you won’t live as a human after” Dongmin's mind must've been hazy from the earlier feed and the scent of blood flooding his senses at that moment.

“Anything… I just don’t want to die. I have to go back” tears started trickling down the human’s cheeks. 

He never intended to convert any human into a vampire but here he is… carrying an almost lifeless human back to their cabin.

He laid the human on the bed and ripped his shirt like a piece of paper. Dongmin observed the wound of the man. The wound is deep on the human’s torso, he concluded that it came from being stabbed multiple times.

Dongmin picked up a knife Myungjun brought back from one his hunts. He didn’t think twice and slashed his wrist.

The human is already half dead with all the blood he lost but he still fights for his consiousness. Dongmin gently lifted the human and let him lean on his chest.

“Drink.” he simply ordered and put his wounded wrist near his mouth. The human obediently did as he was told. He tried hard to ignore the irony taste the blood is giving and swallowed every ounce of the liquid that enters his mouth.

“Don’t stop drinking my blood, understand?” Dongmin leaned down and whispered before sinking his fangs to the human’s neck.

–

“Eunwoo” Bin’s sleepy voice brought Dongmin back to the present.

“Yeah?” he responded a bit late.

“I woke up and saw you spacing out. Are you okay?” Bin rubbed his eyes to remove sleep from his system.

Eunwoo smiled, he made the right choice of saving Bin that night.

He nodded, “I just remembered something. You, are you okay?” Bin sighed as a response.

“I’m hungry” Bin murmured, his lips is pursed.

“We don’t have a schedule tomorrow night so we can hunt. Just endure a little more” MJ whispered and patted Bin’s shoulder.

“Hyung, should we just sneak out tonight?” Bin whispered back at MJ.

“I can hear you, if you don’t realize” Eunwoo gave the troublemakers a warning look. Jinwoo from the very front also gave a glare.

“I’m really hungry” Bin mouthed at Eunwoo.

Dongmin sighed, “Fine, I’ll let you drink my blood later” Bin’s eyes shined upon hearing Eunwoo’s words. The other members on the other hand either whined or sighed.

Seems like no one would be able to have a good night sleep tonight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Feedbacks are always appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, have a good day to you~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I waited for my maker to come back but she never did, either she’s already killed or she just decided to abandon me”

“What happened to your maker, both you and Myungjun hyung?" Dongmin is dead curious about the two since he have learned that they are not _related,_ “if you don’t mind me asking...” he trailed off.

He saw how Jinwoo's eyes shifted uncomfortably which made Dongmin realized how nosy his question was.

“Sorry, I became too nosy. You don't need to answer my question.” Jinwoo shook his head in opposition, "No, it's really fine. I'm just quite surprised, I guess"

He cleared his throat and continued, "Hyung's family; his maker and converted siblings were killed by hunters. Myungjun hyung hates talking about his past so that's all I know, but I assume that it is the reason why he uses every chance he could get to take revenge to the hunters"

“As for me…" Jinwoo took a pause and sighed, "I really have no idea of my maker's whereabouts. I was alone the moment I woke up after my transition, here in this cabin."

“You managed to survive alone?” Dongmin's eyebrows knitted, he couldn't believe that a newborn managed to survive without any guidance from their maker. Newborn vampires purely acts through their instincts, most got no sanity and quickly get enslaved by their awakened bloodlust.

"I stayed here in the forest while being confused of why I don't have any memory of my past. The hunger was obviously present but I didn't know what I needed. I only discerned after blindly killing forest animals for blood. I thought that was the peak of my horror, until I saw a human and totally went out of control." Jinwoo saw pity on Dongmin's eyes. 

Jinwoo smiled sadly, "I waited for my maker to come back but she never did, either she’s already killed or she just decided to abandon me” Dongmin could see the pain in Jinwoo's eyes, he has to learn and do everything alone. It must’ve been really hard and scary for Jinwoo.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Dongmin finally spoke, he doesn't know what exact words can comfort Jinwoo. He's already feeling guilty because he asked such personal matter.

"It's already in the past," Jinwoo gave a reassuring smile, "it's the reason why there's a lot of things that I don't know about our kind.Thanks to Myungjun hyung, even though he’s really noisy, I get to learn things”

“Hey! Who’s noisy?” Myungjun came back from his hunt which is pretty obvious because there’s still speck of blood on his lips.

“Hyung," Jinwoo whined, "are you a child or something. You still have blood on your mouth, did you just roam around with that? What if hunters see you again?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it up to here! I hope you liked this one~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened here?” Myungjun asked, though he already has an idea.
> 
> “I converted him”

"Hyung," Jinwoo called. Myungjun and Jinwoo are on their way home after their hunt, "that scent..."

They are welcomed by the strong scent of Dongmin's blood lingering the whole forest. Jinwoo immediately felt dizzy because of the potent smell. He tried to shook it off but the unusual scent of blood is dulling his senses.

Myungjun didn't answer and sprinted his way to the cabin, Jinwoo followed moments after.

The scent of blood drastically hit their senses as they enter inside the cabin. Myungjun instinctively covered his nose so he won't inhale the alluring scent.

Dongmin is sitting on the floor while a human is in his bed. The human is covered in blood, his own and Dongmin's.

“What happened here?” Myungjun asked, though he already has an idea.

“I converted him” Dongmin answered weakly, the wound from his wrist doesn’t heal and continued bleeding. Myungjun took a glance on the human peacefully sleeping, few days and he'll be a vampire like them.

“Uh oh,” Myungjun groaned after hearing a low hiss beside him, “this is bad.” Jinwoo’s eyes are focused on Dongmin. His eyes are glowing crimson while continuing to heavily hiss beside Myungjun.

“Hey. Get back on your senses, Jinwoo!” He quickly stopped Jinwoo before he could pounce on Dongmin.

They brawled for awhile, Jinwoo totally went out of control because of Dongmin's blood and therefore giving Myungjun a hard time restraining him.

Myungjun soon managed to tackle Jinwoo. He balled his hand into a fist and punched Jinwoo hard in the face.

“Get back on your senses!” He repeated, much louder this time.

Myungjun saw how sanity came back from Jinwoo’s eyes, “Wh-what happened?”

“You lost control because of his blood!” Myungjun yelled, _again_ , still on top of Jinwoo.

A loud thud was heard which took their attention.

They both turned to Dongmin, he is currently lying unconscious beside the human he converted.

“H-hey, go back to the town. Bring back a human. He needs to feed” Myungjun ordered.

“Then get off me, hyung. You’re heavy” Jinwoo is still dizzy, both from slipping control and Myungjun’s attack.

“Oh, sorry” Myungjun quickly removed himself on top of Jinwoo.

His mind is still in turmoil because of what happened, but he immediately got up and rushed outside to obey Myungjun's order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short but I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re so selfish” Jinwoo grunted.

Dongmin on the other hand tried controlling his temper but failed. He's used to Myungjun causing trouble everywhere they go but this is too much.

"Hyung, can you stop being a brat and try thinking of us. We're trying to live peacefully and you always ruin it. Every single time!" there, Dongmin exploded too.

"A brat?" Myungjun scoffed, “You’re the boring ones, what are we supposed to do all eternity? Sit and stare at each other?” Bin remained silent despite of the war going on in front of him. He’s still startled from what he has witnessed earlier.

Myungjun walked out of the living room and eventually left the house. Jinwoo heaved a huge sigh to calm himself but it doesn’t alleviate his anger. They just moved to another town, merely three days ago, and Myungjun already caused chaos!

Bin never imagined that Myungjun who’s always fooling around can kill someone brutally. He recalls Myungjun’s expression as he was covered in blood as five hunters were lying on the ground, killed in cold blood.

_It is horrifying._

Bin silently sneaked out of the house, he’s sure that Dongmin won’t allow him if he asked permission so he didn’t.

He simply followed Myungjun’s prescence and end up in a huge old tree nearby their new house. Myungjun is sitting under the tree while hugging his knees and all curled up. He can hear his hyung’s soft sobs.

“Hyung” He called but Myungjun ignored his call. Bin scratched his nape and sat beside Myungjun.

Bin is certain that Myungjun didn't do _that_ out of his usual chaotic nature. He wanted to ask but how could he do that when his hyung is already crying? 

Bin quietly stayed beside Myungjun, maybe being there is enough for a comfort.

“Why do I feel so empty?” Myungjun mumbled and lifted his head. Tears continued trickling down his face.

"About what?" Bin answered with a mellow voice. 

“Those hunters that I killed, they’re the ones who killed my family. I finally found them, and I finally served my revenge. I avenged my maker and siblings, but why do I still feel so empty?” Bin’s throat tightened, his chest felt so heavy all of a sudden.

Myungjun never talked about his past so he once asked Dongmin about it and that's how he learned about Myungjun's family being killed by hunters.

Bin enveloped his arms to Myungjun for an embrace. The small sobs became wailing, Myungjun cried loudly on Bin's arms, asking things Bin cannot answer. 

They stayed in that position until the lament became small sobs once again.

Myungjun wiped his tears and sniffed like a kid would do. Bin laughed at how cute his hyung looked.

"Stop laughing or I'll smack you!" Myungjun threatened but Bin laughed louder.

“We might always fight but we’re your family too," Myungjun nodded and smiled, _like he always does,_ "They are probably waiting for us so let's go home"

"Dongmin will surely nag at me for sneaking out" Bin mumbled and pursed his lips by the thought. 

“Should I just knock both of them out so we could delay the nagging?” Myungjun showed his fist. 

Myungjun is definitely back to his usual self.

“As if you could do that.” They both laughed at their silly thoughts.

“Let’s go back to the house,” Myungjun mumbled, "to our home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All of you… Vampires coming in a group. I thought vampires are aloof creatures? At least that’s what I read in books or webtoons”
> 
> “Aloof creatures can feel loneliness too”

Sanha went home straight after his feed. What confused him is the scent of the woman still lingering in their dorm.

“She’s still here?” He mumbled as he entered their dorm, he saw everyone gathered in the living room with their new manager.

“We've got a problem.” Rocky spoke while looking at the woman, the manager took a step back, feeling scared of Rocky’s glare.

“What is? And why is this woman still here?” Sanha’s brows are knitted as he asks.

“She’s the problem. We can’t erase her memories, the compulsion doesn’t work” Eunwoo answered.

"Huh, Is that possible?!" Sanha exclaimed.

"Apparently" Bin answered while keeping an eye on their manager.

"I've heard stories, of humans who can resist the compulsion. I thought that was just a myth but turns out it's true" MJ added.

"I won’t tell a soul about what you are, but please don’t kill me! I still have my dreams, I still want to have a boyfriend, and I want a cute little daughter too. So please don’t kill me. You'll never see me again after this” She suddenly pleaded while her hands are together as if praying.

Bin snorted. He has heard a lot of humans pleading for their lives but this is the most hilarious he encountered so far.

“Then we won’t kill you” MJ declared, he’s simply amused of the woman.

“Really?” hope is evident on her eyes.

“But you have to stay, it’s also good that we have a manager that knows our secret” JinJin said as he rest his chin to his hand.

“D-do I have any choice?” She stuttered.

“Nope, you don’t have any” Bin answered and smiled sweetly, the woman wanted to cry that moment.

“Fine, just don’t kill me.” She finally agreed. _Well_ , she doesn’t have any choice like what Moonbin said.

“Then welcome Miss… what’s your name again?” Rocky asked, he’s sure that she already introduced herself to them but he wasn’t paying much attention that time.

“It’s Se Kyung, Im Se Kyung” The woman answered soullessly.

_They didn’t even remember her name._

“Welcome Miss Se Kyung” Eunwoo continued Rocky’s remark using formal tone.

_Welcome to where? To hell?!_

“Can I ask a question?” Se kyung asked while roaming her eyes at everyone.

“You’re already asking” Sanha blunted as he removes his jacket. He hates that Se Kyung knew about their secret but it's partly his fault so he has to deal with it.

“How did the company managed to scout vampires and put them in one group to become idols?” She’s still in denial, even though she already knows the truth.

“Well, some agent of them saw us walking down a random road and scouted us. We agreed because it sounds fun” Bin answered casually.

“All of you… Vampires coming in a group. I thought vampires are aloof creatures? At least that’s what I read in books or webtoons”

“Aloof creatures can feel loneliness too” Eunwoo pointed out, the others are simply not listening to the conversation at all.

Se Kyung brushed her hair in frustration, how in the world would she manage six vampires?

“Ah,” She nodded her head, “can I go now? W-we still have an early schedule tomorrow so…” She keeps on trailing off. She just wanted to go away from that place already!

_Why did she forget her phone in the first place anyway?_

“Yes, you may go. Just remember the deal” JinJin reminded in a calm voice. Se Kyung swallowed the lump on her throat and walked backwards, slowly inching herself away from the vampires.

“Then I’ll see myself out” She gripped on her shoulder bag tightly and walked away.

“Miss Se kyung” She almost jumped upon hearing her name.

“Wh-what is it?”

“Be careful on your way home” Eunwoo smiled and she could’ve fallen for him already if she doesn’t know what he is but all she feels now is fear.

"Thank-you" she hardly answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hope you liked this one. Comments/feedbacks are always welcome.  
> Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

Myungjun took his time to close the store he's working from. The owner requested him to man the store until closing hours because of some important matters.

He sincerely hopes that it's the last time because he's damn bored. It's evident by how he started counting the times he yawned when no customers came anymore.

He left shortly after closing the store and walked by the almost deserted road, slowly, as he's taking his time. Myungjun means to hunt for tonight but he lost interest at the moment. Maybe he'll go tomorrow with Dongmin.

He looks up and stared at the sky for a moment. Myungjun sighed, the life in the town is getting really boring. He misses the continuous travel. His body yearns to move around like he used to be, both his human life and to his previous family. He loved seeing the beauty of the world, of what different places can offer.

Again he sighed and continued his way.

“Would anything good happen tonight?” He asked himself and took a detour from his usual path.

“Stop walking” The man who’s following him since he went out ordered. Myungjun stopped and smiled. Maybe tonight won't be boring as he assumed.

Myungjun faced the man.

“Why? What can I do for you sir?” He asked politely with a kind smile. The man pulled out a knife from his clothes. Myungjun didn't react and let the man talk.

“G-give me all of your money or I’ll kill you” The man walked towards Myungjun while pointing the knife to him.

Myungjun’s amused smile didn’t fade, he looked straight at the knife. He wonders if he looked weak that's why he was targeted or if the human is not even thinking straight.

“Don’t point that to people, you might hurt someone” The man felt fear because of Myungjun’s words but he held the knife tightly and did his best to hide the quivering of his hand.

Myungjun walked towards the man this time, walking closer to the knife. His eyes quickly changed to his will. The man’s eyes widened and was about to yell but the vampire ordered him to stay still through compulsion.

“Shh,” he motioned his finger to his lips to shut the man up, “I’ll have to kill you if you shout. Unlike you… _I can really do it_ ” The knife slipped from the man’s hold because of the uncontrollable shivering of his hand.

Myungjun picked up the knife and carelessly pointed it to the human, “Why are you even doing this?” Myungjun asked while studying the knife.

The man’s tears started streaming on his face, “M-my only son is sick. We don’t have any money because his mother ran off with our money. Please don’t kill me, my dear son will die without me. I’m begging you” Myungjun withdrew the knife and pulled out his purse.

“Then I’m buying your knife.” He handed the man some coins which costs lot more than the knife and smiled.

He hid the knife in his clothes and bid his goodbye politely, “Farewell good sir” Myungjun said and walked away from the confused man.

The man doesn’t remember what exactly happened but he managed to earn some money for the medicine of his son, he rushed to the nearest pharmacy before it closes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome to the family, Bin-ah” Myungjun chimed, “I’m Myungjun, this one is Jinwoo and this is Dongmin, your father” Jinwoo snorted at Myungjun’s remark.

“He’s not here...” Myungjun mumbled, and Jinwoo couldn't figure if it was a question or a statement. Either way, he knew that the situation is serious.

They rushed to the room and found the bed empty as quite expected. Myungjun massaged his temples, feeling a bit stressed with what's happening the past few days.

“It’s impossible," Dongmin exclaimed, " it’s only the third day. How come he’s already up?” 

“He’s your convert, why are you asking us?” Myungjun answered. Dongmin frowned, he never encountered or even heard a similar situation no matter how hard he tries to remember.

To out it simply, he doesn't know what's happening.

“Let’s find him first” Jinwoo said in a calm voice, someone has to be calm in this kind of situation, “He can’t go to the town or it’s going to be a huge chaos”

"No need to mention that one. Dongmin is already panicking" Myungjun never fails to amaze Jinwoo, he even found the time to tease the youngest despite the alarming situation.

"I'm not panicking" Dongmin argued but Myungjun's right. He can't think straight and is worried to death.

They quickly went out from the doorless cabin, Jinwoo has to worry about the broken door later.

_Why the newborn did have to break his door in the first place?_

Jinwoo sighed and eventually followed the two in their search, “He’s still here, I can sense him” Dongmin said. They promptly followed the pureblood towards the deeper part of the forest.

“Do you think the blood we have stored is already enough for him?” Myungjun asked while looking at the newborn vampire feeding on a bear cub like a ravish animal.

“We might need to get more” Jinwoo answered Myungjun’s question.

The newborn vampire didn’t mind the newcomers and continued feeding. He's alarmed but satiating his unexplainable hunger comes first.

Few memories swam around his head while he feeds, all are a bit hazy but he manages to tape it together.

That beautiful man _saving_ him, the details, he couldn't much remember yet but he felt so dozy afterwards; Like he won't wake up anymore once he succumbed to it.

He finally let go of the poor animal after he’s _partly_ satisfied and stood “I’m… not human anymore right?” He asked, more to himself than the group.

“What’s your name?” Dongmin asked. The newborn took time to remember, his memories are all fuzzy.

“Bin, Moon Bin. I think that’s my name” Bin answered with uncertainty. The vampires are not surprised anymore, newborn vampires cannot remember anything to their human life except memories they treasure the most (at least, according to Myungjun when Jinwoo asked about it).

“Welcome to the family, Bin-ah” Myungjun chimed, “I’m Myungjun, this one is Jinwoo and this is Dongmin, your father” Jinwoo snorted at Myungjun’s remark.

“Hyung” Dongmin called out, almost whining.

“I’m just making the scene lighter, ” Dongmin glared at him, “Okay fine, I’ll shut up” Myungjun pursed his lips and acted as if he’s sewing his mouth.

“In the cabin, let’s go back first and talk” Dongmin said and Bin followed the group quietly.

“Right…” Bin murmured.

“What is it?” Dongmin quickly responded.

“The stored blood you’re talking about, I think I already drank it all” Bin stated and scratched his neck because of embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo swore that he already imagined every possible scenario that could happen but he never expected this.

“Do you really think I won’t notice you? Come out” Jinwoo dared the vampire following him, he stopped walking and faced the man he thought he would never see again.

“Hyung… how are you?” Dongmin asked with an endearing smile.

“How did you even know that we are here?” Jinwoo pitched the question back with the same smile. He must admit, he missed his old friend.

“We just guessed that you’re going back here. We got lucky, I guess?” Jinwoo laughed at Dongmin's remark. Are they that predictable?

“Is Bin on his way to find Myungjun hyung?” Jinwoo asked when he realized that Bin is not around. They resumed walking, Dongmin simply followed Jinwoo.

“Yeah.”

“Then they might be already home. Anyway, how’s Moon Bin?” Jinwoo asked again, they surely need to catch up on things. 

As far as he remembers, Bin is still struggling with his control before the two left to go back to Dongmin’s hometown.

“He improved, slightly. I don’t know that vampires can enjoy human food like humans do. I think he eats more human food than blood now, he says it helps him control the bloodlust” Jinwoo snorted, Bin is really a peculiar vampire. He still can't imagine how Bin managed to wake up earlier than normal from his transition.

“Woah, nice place” Dongmin looked around the house as they enter.

“It costs a fortune too so you have to pay rent” Myungjun went out from a room with Bin.

Dongmin only chuckled, “Sure, we’ll pay”

Myungjun covered his mouth and acted surprised, “You managed to take your fortune! Jinwoo, should we double the rent?” Jinwoo shook his head while smiling.

“You talked as if you didn’t freeload in my home years ago” Bin laughed out loud with Jinwoo’s remark.

“This is why we chose to go back” Bin stated with a goofy smile. “By the way, the kid inside…who converted him? Hyung won’t answer me” Bin pouted while Dongmin’s eyebrow knitted.

“You converted someone, who among the both of you?” Dongmin pointed the older vampires alternately.

“It’s me, I owe this child so I decided on saving him” Jinwoo casually answered in a mellow voice.

“Still, he never told me what the kid exactly did” Myungjun exclaimed in a tight voice, almost sulky. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to rub Jinwoo that he’s annoyed but the younger only smiled.

“It’s a secret between us”

“But there’s a probability that he won’t remember it once he woke up” Bin pointed out, the curiosity is starting to grow on him too.

“Then you won’t be able to ask him” Jinwoo answered with a sly smile.

Myungjun continued to whine about it, Dongmin only sees it as childish jealousy. Bin is about to join in bugging Jinwoo about the 'little secret' but Dongmin motioned him to stop.

“When is he going to wake up, hyung?” Dongmin asked to change the topic, also hoping that Myungjun would shut up. Did Myungjun got louder or it's Dongmin that's not used to him him anymore?

“Minhyuk will wake up any time soon”

“By any time you mean tonight?” Bin asked with worry on his face. “Why do you look so worried?” Myungjun asked.

“Our things are on its way here, he might attack the humans bringing our things” Dongmin answered instead of Bin.

“Stop worrying, that’s not a big deal. We can stop the kid from attacking” Myungjun quickly dismissed their worries. Now that they’re blending with humans they have to keep it low.

The vampires gather around the bed where the newborn vampire is about to wake up. Everyone is nervous especially Jinwoo but he remained quiet and patiently waited.

There are a lot of circumstances; he doesn't know how Minhyuk would act but he would take responsibility.

“Oh! I think he’s about to wake up!” Bin exclaimed as soon as he saw mere movements from the newborn.

Everyone quietly watched. The newborn vampire slowly opened his eyes.

Jinwoo swore that he already imagined every possible scenario that could happen but he never expected _this._

“What’s happening? Who are you people?” The newborn vampire casually got up and even rubbed his eyes.

The newborn vampire is merely awake with his eyes half opened.

“I-didn’t expect that” Bin mumbled, he barely remembered his own awakening but he knew that he is far from calm. What he is seeing right now is making him question the situation.

“Are you sure he’s a vampire?” Myungjun murmured in Jinwoo’s ears but the younger is too stunned to entertain Myungjun's teasing.

“My lord, what happened?” Minhyuk suddenly talked directly to the only man he could recognize in the room after few memories came back to him.

“I told you to stop calling me that” Jinwoo reminded him, he hates the honorifics humans have been using. _As if some humans are really above another._

“Sorry… hyungnim” Minhyuk repeated, he pushed himself to be fully awake. Other people in the room are quietly staring at him, he wonders why they look so surprised.

“Minhyuk, how are you feeling?” Jinwoo asked instead, he saw how Minhyuk’s eyes glistened red when he asked.

Minhyuk have been feeling strange since he woke up, but the strangest thing is the scratching thirst on his throat.

“I’m thirsty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another update. I can't watch the concert (╥﹏╥) so I'll just update😆


	11. Chapter 11

Se Kyung has been watching ASTRO's self dance practice at one corner of the room. Bin and Rocky are leading the dance practice. They are helping each other by pointing out parts that needed more improvements as well as the smallest details. 

They are an epitome of hardwork.

 _Everything_ is just precise.

She can't help but to get amazed, both by how talented they are and their teamwork. It makes her wonder if what she saw last week was just a bad dream.

They all look... _human_ (except for the out of this world visuals, but that's a different story). They look like a normal group, enjoying their career because it's their dream and happiness.

“You eat so much human snacks” MJ pointed at Bin while munching snacks himself. Bin glared at the oldest then to his stolen snacks.

“Human food calms my bloodlust. Let me be, and stop eating my food it if you think I’m weird” MJ sprinted while carrying the bag of snacks, he is laughing loudly (almost manically, Se Kyung thought) which is something not unusual to him anymore. Bin quickly chased him and they brawled on the floor.

The other men laughed at the side and some even joined the brawl.

Se Kyung only sighed, vampires that eat human food and acts like children. Maybe she's not dreaming after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short I know. The next chapter will be more interesting... I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can vampires teleport or what?

Myungjun groaned in pain as Minhyuk helped him walk through a deserted alley. The younger catches his breath, not because he's tired but because of relief that they managed to escape the vampire hunters.

Myungjun slumped down on the dirty ground. His vision is starting to blur, his wound continues to bleed profusely. He winces as he felt his skin still burning, literally digging his flesh.

Minhyuk immediately joined him and tried to get MJ's attention before his hyung fully lose his consciousness.

"Hyung, wear this jacket," Rocky removed his own jacket and helped MJ to wear the jacket so the blood would be covered, "Let's go."

Minhyuk helped MJ up and they continued on their way to the dorm while trying to keep a low profile. They need to go back immediately, Rocky is sure that they won't survive the night if the hunters sees them again.

Myungjun tried hard to walk on his own feet but couldn't help but to grip on Minhyuk's shoulder for support. Minhyuk wanted to carry him, it would be lot easier but would garner attention.

They might survive hunters but if people recognize them then MJ would be in the news as soon as the morning rise.

“Just a little bit more hyung, we’re almost home” Rocky assured, Myungjun also told him to talk to him so he won't lose consciousness.

The door of their dorm opened immediately even though they are still few steps away. Eunwoo went out and helped Rocky without saying anything.

“What happened?” Eunwoo asked as he closes the door. His eyes are glued to the blood dripping on the floor. The others immediately helped Myungjun.

“Hunters. He got shot with an arrow, has hawthorn in it. We're just lucky” Rocky felt the panic coming to him now that he's with everyone.

Jinwoo curses, MJ has the sharpest senses among them. He always outsmarts hunters, him being attacked means that a highly skilled hunter is around.

“Hyung, what should we do?” Bin asked after laying MJ in the living room, they removed his shirt and winced at the sight.

Sanha ran towards their room to get towels and Eunwoo applied pressure on MJ's wound to stop the bleeding. Sanha flinched along with Myungjun everytime he did.

Wood from the hawthorn tree is the only weakness of vampires. The wound made using its wood wouldn’t heal and literally burns the flesh. The older the wood, the more dangerous it is for vampires.

JinJin brushed his hair in frustration, his mind is in complete turmoil. He knew that they can't go out with the hunters lurking outside, it would only risk everyone. But MJ won't heal without drinking blood.

“Call Se Kyung” JinJin ordered after a minute. Rocky sprinted to his room to get his phone and quickly contacted their manager.

“Give me the phone”

“Hello? Rocky, what’s the problem?” Se Kyung’s sleepy voice answered from the other line.

"This is Jinwoo. MJ hyung is in danger, we need you to come here as soon as possible. Please." Jinwoo's voice is low and desperate.

“I’ll be there” She answered without any follow-up questions and dropped the call.

Myungjun continued to gasp in pain, the other members couldn’t do anything but watch.

“Where is she?” Sanha is pacing back and forth while the other members are frozen on one side. It's been awhile since a similar thing happened, MJ tends to create trouble mischievously but he often gets away with it.

Everyone felt their manager's prescence, Bin immediately opened the door. Se Kyung is surprised, but she reminded herself that they are vampires.

"Please come inside" Bin spoke.

“Oh my goodness." Se Kyung mumbled as soon as she saw bloodstains on the floor. She felt nervous but followed Bin until they reached the living room.

She gasped and somehow felt dizzy seeing too much blood.

"Should I call an ambulance?" She asked after a moment.

"No, we called you because we can't." Eunwoo answered.

Sanha wanted to say how obvious it is, she knew what they are and it would be dumb to ask if they needed to go to the hospital. Still, he remained quiet. They need her help and petty arguments wouldn't do anything to help.

“We need your blood” Jinwoo answered and Se Kyung froze from where she is standing, “Just enough to heal hyung’s wounds, don’t worry we won’t let anything bad happen to you” the leader added.

Se Kyung hesitated but seeing MJ's situation made her heave a sigh and nod, “I’ll do it.”

"Thank you" Eunwoo mouthed.

Bin and Sanha helped MJ to sit, he’s all pale and Se kyung can hear his hoarse breathing. Myungjun’s eyes are dull red and anyone can guess that he’ll pass out soon.

Se Kyung sat on the floor and handed her right hand to MJ as per Eunwoo’s instruction.

“I’m really sorry about this” MJ mumbled. Even his usual loud voice is now weak to her ears. She didn't respond and kept her eyes away.

_She’s not fond of blood._

Se Kyung flinches to the stinging pain on her wrist. She can feel MJ's fangs digging through her skin. She's curious but she didn't dare to look.

Now she’s starting to question her decision. She’s alone with **_six_** vampires, how sure she is that that they won’t kill her?

Despite her worries, she stayed still and kept her eyes on the floor.

The vampires on the other hand are scattered all over the dorm. JinJin and Eunwoo stayed with Se Kyung and MJ. Bin went to the kitchen to grab some food from the refrigerator, the smell of Se Kyung’s blood is affecting him, he needs to eat to divert his attention.

Sanha and Rocky are on their room, Sanha is also affected by the scent of blood and he just asked Rocky to talk to him so he would forget about his thirst. They are currently having an awkward conversation as Rocky fails to open a decent conversation.

Se Kyung feels her head goes lighter as MJ continuous to drink her blood, she’s feeling dizzy but she tried hard to remain still.

“Hyung” MJ felt a heavy tap on his shoulder, it was Jinwoo. His control must have slipped for a moment.

He withdrew his fangs, almost immediately.

Se Kyung heard JinJin’s voice and felt MJ move away, her already numb hand slowly feels again.

Her eyes widened when she felt another foreign sensation hit her wrist. She looked at MJ and immediately blushed.

Myungjun started licking the bite mark, it’s the only thing he could do for the wound to heal faster. He could feel the human’s temperature rising up but he continued anyway.

“Here” Bin appeared in front of Se Kyung and handed her a carton of milk.

“Ah, thanks?” she hesitantly accepted the milk.

“Thank you for helping us, you saved hyung’s life. Please rest here for a while to regain your strength” Eunwoo said while Jinwoo is already helping MJ get to his room.

“Do you want some bread too?” Se Kyung held her chest in surprise, Rocky suddenly appeared on her side this time.

_Can vampires teleport or what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ lemme know what you think about this one😂


	13. Chapter 13

“Can you drop me off on the next street?” Bin suddenly asked Se Kyung. They’re already on their way to the dorm so why is Bin asking to go down on a random street?

“Why, where are you going?” Se Kyung asked out of curiosity and responsibility. It's her job to know the whereabouts of the group.

Bin fixes his hoodie without answering the new manager they barely met a day ago. He knows his temper when he's hungry, he'll definitely say something rude. Besides, It's not good to stay confined inside a vehicle with someone who has an enticing scent of blood either.

“Just let him be” JinJin said with a tired voice, he's really tired, their schedule can wear out anyone.

“But I’m your manager, I should know where you are going” Bin closes his eyes and sighed, he needs to be patient with the new manager.

“I’m just going to get some fresh air. I’m just going to walk around like a normal person then I'll be home after an hour” Bin answered in a flat tone.

Sanha snorted with his hyung’s _sarcasm_ but did his best to hide it.

Se Kyung hesitated, she drives slowly as if contemplating whether to stop or not.

“Fine, but please be careful” Se Kyung reminded, "and go home early as possible"

“Fine, Fine” Bin answered half-heartedly before going out of the van.

“Is he in a bad mood?” She mumbled to herself, not knowing that everyone can perfectly hear her sentiments.

“Hyung’s just hungry that’s why he’s sensitive” Sanha said without thinking much. Rocky and Eunwoo stared at him like he just cussed or something. 

“Huh? You just ate your dinner right, just before we left?” Se Kyung asked in confusion.

She’s the one who hasn’t eaten anything yet. She’s the one who should be sensitive!

“Bin is always hungry, please don’t mind it that much. All of us are just tired because of the tight schedule.” Eunwoo answered this time and glared more at Sanha.

The youngest mouthed a sorry to Dongmin

“Okay…” Se Kyung answered. She wondered if she really said her thoughts aloud, even enough for the people at the back to hear.

But she is certain that she just mumbled her words, it's almost a whisper.

_Maybe she needed to eat her dinner too._

Bin casually walked with his hood on and his hands on his pocket, despite his endless hunger is his hard taste on blood.

He is _very_ picky on his prey that he even frustrates himself. He also blames Eunwoo for having a royal blood that’s hard to par.

He just walked until an interesting scent hit his senses. It is a woman little bit younger than his physical age. His fangs already drew out because of the enticing scent.

He did his best to compose himself and to look _human_ as possible and approached the woman.

“Excuse me?” He asked politely while making sure the woman meets his eyes.

“What is it?” The woman kindly answered. Bin’s eyes tinted red, he’s dying to feed but he must do things cleanly.

“Can you come with me for a while?”

“Yeah, sure” The woman answered indifferently and followed Bin on a dark alley.

“So are you going to bite me or something?” the woman talked which made Bin startled.

“You didn’t fell to my compulsion, how is that possible? Are you a hunter?” Bin asked himself more than the woman.

“If I’m a hunter I could’ve struck a bullet in your head already, you dumb vampire” the woman answered and crossed her arms.

“Hmm, then why did you follow me? You seem to know things about vampires too. You know what I would do to you” Bin grinned, he won’t mind draining the woman anyway.

“Because you look desperate” She answered in an ‘as-a-manner-of-fact’ tone. Bin’s bad mood is gone with her words, now he’s interested.

“You know a vampire don’t you?” He guessed, otherwise she won’t know a thing about vampires but what made him curious is the fact that the woman can suppress compulsion.

“Well he’s my best friend…” The woman answered, somehow uncertain.

“Ah, a human being best friend with a vampire.” Bin teased.

“It’s the truth!”

“Okay, fine. So would you let me drink your blood? You know I only have two options, either I feed on you or kill you since you’ve seen my face. But since you told me you have a vampire friend, I cannot kill you because I don’t want to be on a bad side of anyone.” Bin casually explained.

“What would you do if I refuse then?”

“I would let you go, I don’t think you would spill my secret anyway, though it would be a waste for me since that scent of you is hard to find.” Bin shook his head with disappointment.

“Wait, what does my scent _smells_ like anyway?” She asked way too curiously.

“I’m a picky eater, I only feed from humans with a nice scent of blood.” Bin said with an arrogant voice, the woman ignored her slight annoyance to that matter and started murmuring things.

“He said my scent is disgusting, I’m going to smack that guy when he comes back” Bin grinned upon hearing her words. Seems like something is between the woman and vampire bestfriend, but that is a _different_ story. 

“So are you going to let me feed on you? I’m leaving if you won’t. I'm already starving.”

“Wow, you’re demanding as if I owe you one. Fine you can drink my blood, but not on the neck! Just the wrist maybe” Bin’s eyes glistened with her answer.

“Okay!” He exclaimed happily.

“Now you look like an overjoyed puppy. Vampires are weird creatures”

“Humans are weirder, trust me” Bin answered and gently grabbed the woman’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but I got busy voting for ASTRO I totally forgot about the update😅


	14. Side Story [Bonus#1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story. You can skip this one if you want😂

“I’m back, aren't you gonna welcome me?” Jinu pouted which Sera think that he resembled a duck.

“So? Should I throw a party for you?” She answered while still concentrating on her painting. The truth is her insides are already partying. She missed his troublemaker bestfriend.

“Are you still sulky? About me suddenly leaving?” Jinu teased, he knows that it’s the reason, “I told you, I can’t turn down my maker” he mumbled.

Sera suddenly felt guilty. She knows about Jinu’s past, she knows how important Jinu’s maker is for him.

“I’m glad” Sera suddenly said, _there_ , her true feelings is about to be spilled.

“About what?” Jinu asked, “I’m glad that you’re back and safe” he smiled warmly but it didn’t last long when he noticed the band-aids on her wrist. He immediately approached her and gently grabbed her hand.

“Hey, I almost messed up my painting!” she exclaimed. Jinu removed the band-aids which revealed already healing puncture marks.

“A vampire bit you?! Who’s that bastard who forced to bit you?” Jinu’s eyes flashed red. Sera can feel his anger, no one needs power for that.

“He didn’t force me, okay? I let him” Sera answered calmly. 

“So you let a vampire bit you. Have you casually befriended another vampire when I’m away?” He nagged, still holding her right hand. 

“He’s not my friend. I don’t even know the name of that arrogant vampire. _He looks familiar though_ ” Jinu sighed, loud and full of frustration. He can’t believe Sera’s fearless actions. 

“I know compulsion doesn’t work on you but you’re not immune to death. You just let a RANDOM vampire feed on you! He would’ve drained you and throw your body somewhere. Are you crazy?”

“He looks desperate,” Jinu let go of her hand, he felt his head spinning with Sera’s explanation, “I remembered you” She continued. Jinu never hurt her in any sense but she’s aware on how Jinu suffers because of his thirst on worst times.

She even offered her blood once but he said that her blood smells disgusting.

“He did say another thing,” Sera mumbled while Jinu is already thinking of ways to find and kill that nasty vampire, “he said that my blood smells good. Opposite of what you said” a flash of hunger hinted on his eyes.

It’s _true_ , her blood is so enticing, a lot different from other humans.

He snapped out of his thoughts, “he’s lying” he answered after a moment.

“Hey,” Sera called, “your eyes are red. Have you missed your feeding again?” Jinu swallowed the growing lump on his throat. He didn’t even realize that his eyes are already changed.

He immediately distanced himself from his Sera.

“I’m fine, I’ll hunt later” he quickly dodged her question.

“Just drink from me if you’re hungry” Jinu’s mind _clouded_ red after hearing the offer.  
Sera definitely knows how to get herself in trouble.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine”

“No, you’re not. You’re pale since you have arrived. I'm sure you missed your feed for days” She pointed out.

Jinu hates feeding, that’s why he pushes it as long as he can even with all the nagging he gets from his maker.

“The bite is not so painful. I can bear it, especially if it’s you” Sera said with no fear laced in her voice. 

The encouragement burns Jinu's throat to the core. Coming back _hungry_ is a bad idea.

"I'm fine..." He muttered the last remnants of lie he can give.

He was about to leave, he wants to avoid Sera at all cost. He'll have to deal with that vampire who bit her later.

"Look at you, you can't even stand!" She exclaimed when Jinu stumbled. Sera helped him up, but Jinu withdrew himself away from the human.

"Get away from me" he said, now breathless.

"Aish, it's your fault going here starved. Should I just ignore you dying here?" She yelled at her best friend, this is not what she imagined after 1 year of not seeing each other.

"I can handle myself." Another lie. He can barely step out of the place even if he wanted to. It's mainly his fault of thinking that he can ignore his thirst for so long. His breathing immediately labored with pain crawling in his whole being in a fast forward motion. Sera nearby is not a good addition either.

"Hey, you look like a ghost” Jinu's complexion turned paler, “Don’t be hardheaded and just feed from me!" 

"I don't want to" Jinu continued to refuse even if his instinct is already ordering him to feast on blood. 

He won't do it to his best friend, _anyone but her._

"And then what? You said it yourself, when the thirst gets too much you lose control. I can't afford losing you because you went on rampage in broad daylight!" they kept arguing while both of them are on the floor. 

Jinu is about to answer back but is suddenly attacked by a wave of pain in his chest. He tightly grabbed his chest, bloodlust is giving him a sweet time of torture. He couldn't control it any further, his fangs are already drawn out.

His mind is a complete mess. Soon his vision turned into a mixture of red and white.

Then _black_.

"Jinu," he heard a familiar voice and felt someone shaking him, "hey, wake up. I'm too coward to cut myself so please help yourself. Jinu please, you just got back. Don't you dare die on me, I'll hate you forever" the voice kept ringing on his ears making him shot his eyes open.

"Jinu..." she mumbled, tears on her eyes kept falling on his shirt.

Sera embraced her bestfriend lying on the floor.

The vampire’s eyes went on her neck. The scent of blood, the hunger is just too much. 

_Blood. He needs blood._

  
"Ah!" Sera yelped. A sudden force made them flip positions. Sera flinched in surprise, Jinu was suddenly on top of him, growling like a wild animal. 

Sera shivered in fear. She never saw this side of Jinu, is he even Jinu? 

The vampire kept hissing while slowly advancing to her neck. His mind says and sees nothing but blood. 

"H-hey” She stuttered, Jinu is already on her neck, Sera shivered more when she felt him licking her neck. Her own breath hitched in fear.

Would Jinu really kill him?

 _No_ , she can't let him or he would surely regret it. She used all of her force to push him, Sera managed to push him away from her neck but the vampire stayed on top of her. 

Jinu caught her gaze, she knew that he was trying to charm her which doesn't work. _It never worked_.

"Snap out of it. It's me, Sera, your best friend. You can't deny me or I'll really kick you where it hurts the most!" she doesn't know where she got the courage to yell at the mindless vampire but she has to try everything to survive.

"Sera...?" he repeated, slightly tilting his head.

"Yes, please Jinu. You're just hungry, you don't have amnesia. I'll give you some of my blood but don't kill me. I'll haunt you if you did and prove you that ghosts are real" she's spouting nonsense but it is working.

_It's miraculously working._

He slowly removed himself on top of her, still cautious of the human's action. She slowly got up, and the vampire followed her every move.

Sera figured that Jinu doesn't recognize her, she doesn't purely understand what is happening but Sera assumes that Jinu's instincts took over his body, surprisingly docile instead of being feral.

"I'm so thirsty" He muttered, his breathing stayed unsteady. 

Sera gave her hand to Jinu, "you can drink my blood but only on my wrist" Jinu's eyes literally glowed in hunger. He took her hand and bared his fangs.

Sera swallowed the lump on her throat.

The vampire sensed her fear, "I won't hurt you" he assured. Sera nodded, feeling relieved that he’s sane enough to say those words. 

She heard Jinu gasp after swallowing a mouthful of her blood.

"Calm down... everything’s okay" she tried calming Jinu. She nodded slowly, the eyes of the vampire followed Sera's every move while sating his thirst.

The urgency slowly faded with the human's assuring voice. He took steady gulps of blood, feeling sated bit by bit.

Recognition and sanity eventually went back to Jinu's eyes. He quickly withdrew his fangs as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" sheer panic is making his head spin. Blood from his fangs dripped to the side of his lips.

"No, calm down. I'll explain later. I'll tell you what happened but just continue. You're still pale." Sera is pretty calm which made him wonder what happened.

He knew that he was out, that he totally lost control so what happened?

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again.

"Yeah" she assured.

Jinu gently grabbed her wrist again, his heart is thumping hard. The need to feed is still present.

He continued sucking blood from the punctured wound, not sinking his fangs anymore. Sera felt her wrist go numb but she didn't say anything. She's simply relieved that Jinu's okay.

Soon Jinu stopped sucking and started lapping the remaining blood. She figured that he was doing it to let the wound heal faster.

The arrogant vampire was the one told her that information which Sera already proved to be true given by how fast the previous bite marks healed. 

Jinu stopped after few moments, his pupils are still dilated, obviously unsatisfied but sane.

"What happened when I was out?" he asked curiously. He doesn't recall anything that happened earlier after he lost consciousness.

"You became a cute child"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I even sacrificed my neck for this!”

Jinwoo and Dongmin went home early, only to see Bin and Sanha brawling.

Sanha’s already on the ground while Bin is on top of him, strangling the younger vampire with rage on his eyes.

“What is this?!” Jinwoo exclaimed after parting the two. Jinwoo is holding Sanha while Bin is being held by Dongmin.

Jinwoo wanted to know why Myungjun and Minhyuk let the two troublemakers fight but he'll save that for later.

Bin tussled from Dongmin’s hold, “That kid! He’s getting on my nerves. Come here, I’ll kill you!”

“Watch your mouth.” Jinwoo warned.

“Bin, stop wreaking havoc and tell me what happened” Dongmin approached Bin calmly, but the truth is he's boiling inside. He doesn’t tolerate either of their dongsaengs' actions.

“Heh, it’s a pleasure to get on your nerves. Mr. spoiled brat” Sanha spouted, Dongmin’s ears rang with Sanha’s words.

“How dare you call Bin a spoiled brat when you’re the most problematic here?” Dongmin spoke in a low deadly tone.

Sanha felt shivers running down his spine but he continued the taunt.

“You’re already defending him, knowing it’s the truth” Dongmin’s short patience quickly snapped and is about to attack Sanha but Jinwoo quickly hid the tall maknae behind him.

“Are you seriously going to hit the kid. Are you going to join the children’s fight, huh, Lee Dongmin?” Jinwoo also exploded, he doesn’t care on who started anymore.

“Look who’s talking, you’re defending him too!” Dongmin exclaimed, his eyes are burning in annoyance.

“You’re going to kill him because of a mere fight, what should I do? Should I just watch you kill my convert? You know what, maybe Sanha is right about you spoiling Moon Bin!”

“Then how about you? Every week we have to dispose dead bodies because of Sanha!”

“As if we didn’t do that back when Bin’s a newborn!”

The petty argument continued while Myungjun is keeping his laugh on one side.

“I win, you guys owe me a favor. Also to Minhyuk” Myungjun murmured beside Bin and Sanha.

Sanha groaned, “I even sacrificed my neck for this!" he whined, "I can feel Bin hyung’s killing intent, it scared me!”

“I have to do that or they would definitely notice, it’s easy, you’re really annoying” Bin grinned even though they both lose to Myungjun’s bet.

“Hyung, how did you even know that they are really going to fight?” Sanha’s question directed to Minhyuk who betted immediately that Jinwoo and Dongmin would fight.

Minhyuk only shrugged. _It was pretty obvious._

“So you’re playing with us…” Sanha’s shoulders jumped in surprise.

Bin swore that Dongmin’s stare can pierce someone’s heart.

“He-he” Bin laughed nervously.

“It’s Myungjun hyung’s idea!” The three said in chorus and pointed Myungjun.

“You traitors!” Myungjun exclaimed and ran for his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I manage to live, everytime too. Stop whining like you always do”

“How come you’re always into trouble? You could’ve died every time” JinJin asked as he helped MJ sit on his bed after cleaning his wound.

MJ chuckled, soft and warm. 

“I manage to live, everytime too. Stop whining like you always do” MJ teased. The younger is relieved, if MJ could tease him then he's still going to be alright. 

“Please rest” Jinwoo said, "I'll go start cleaning." he added. They need to clean the house before sunrise, the house keeper shouldn't see any speck of blood in their dorm.

“Please relay my gratitude to our manager” MJ answered instead and remained on his seat.

Jinwoo nodded and left the room so his hyung can rest.

He can't help but to remember a similar thing happened years ago. He almost lost Myungjun that time too...

 _“Hyung! Please open your eyes, I don't know what to do so don't lose your consciousness_ _” Jinwoo exclaimed while putting Myungjun down to lean on a tree._

_A piece of wood is struck on his chest which emits smoke from burning flesh._

_Tears are already trickling on Jinwoo’s cheeks, he’s also wounded but not as grave as Myungjun. He should be the one in that situation but Myungjun used himself as a barrier and caught all the daggers thrown on them._

_“Stop crying. I’m still alive, idiot” Myungjun spoke, gasping occasionally because of pain._

_“Help me pull this wood out. I don’t have any energy left, it might burn my heart so move quickly” Jinwoo rubbed his eyes to removes the tears hindering him from seeing clearly._

_Myungjun loudly gasped as Jinwoo pulled the dagger made of wood in one pull, he immediately threw the wood away as mere touch of the holy wood burns his skin. The wound is deep and is bleeding profusely._

_“What should I do?” Jinwoo panicked while Myungjun stayed quiet, almost passing out because of the pain._

_“Damn, whatever!” He exclaimed and bit his right wrist deeply. Jinwoo placed his bleeding wrist on Myungjun’s mouth and instincts just led Myungjun to survival._

_Jinwoo doesn’t have any idea if it would help but he can’t sit still knowing that Myungjun could die._

_Myungjun lets go of Jinwoo's hand after several desperate gulps of blood. His breating is still hoarse._

_"Huh?" Jinwoo mumbled when Myungjun suddenly burst into laughter._

_“Has he lost sanity?” Jinwoo asked himself, somehow scared that his blood has done something with Myungjun’s mind._

_“You’re one naïve vampire aren’t you? Do you even know what would happen when I drank your blood?” Myungjun asked and Jinwoo immediately shook his head._

_“What happens?” he’s embarrassed on how he doesn’t know many things about being a vampire, but he must know why Myungjun is laughing like a madman!_

_“We just formed a bond,” Myungjun slowly shifted while flinching a bit, “it happens when a vampire, apart from their maker, lets another vampire drink their blood." Myungjun laughed again, thinking of how silly the situation is._

_"It’s a bond similar to the maker and its convert’s bond. You technically adopted me. Now we’re stucked together.” Myungjun said and laughed again like there’s no tomorrow._

_Jinwoo smiled, simply relieved that he’s safe,“I don’t care if we’re going to be stuck together, I’ve already handled few years what is another hundred years? As long as you’re safe.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hope you're having a good day!


	17. Chapter 17

“I know this question is late," Bin paused as he fixed his bag on his shoulder, "but what exactly are we going to do here?” He followed Dongmin after he said that he's going back to his hometown.

No questions, he trusts his maker that much.

They have arrived to their destination after months of travelling by ship. And now, they've finally set foot on land.

Dongmin is reluctant to permit Bin to come with him knowing that he can't fully control his bloodlust yet but Moon Bin insisted. And so they boarded the ship together. 

Bin doesn't know how he managed to survive with little blood (Dongmin continues to complain that it was the normal intake of blood for any vampire), but he did.

Dongmin helped him a lot, for that he was thankful.

“We’re set to a treasure hunt” Dongmin answered. He feels nostalgic after years of being away from his home, after running away from everything.

_Everything that he already lost._

Bin doesn’t know what Dongmin is talking about but he simply nodded. He already followed his maker to another side of the world after all.

“I need to learn your language, they’re all spouting nonsense in my ears” Bin murmured while looking around the place. Everything is foreign to his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I can teach you. You’ll learn in no time,“ Dongmin paused, "but before that, we should go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, please don't smack me(´⊙ω⊙`)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you hyungnim” Minhyuk said.
> 
> “For what?”
> 
> “For everything”

Minhyuk wiped the blood on his mouth using a handkerchief and quietly walked out of the scene just like how his prey did after his compulsion.

“Hyungnim!” Minhyuk called. He saw Jinwoo at the end of an alley, patiently waiting for him. Jinwoo simply smiled when Minhyuk finally approached. He’s thankful that Minhyuk has an exemplary control over his bloodlust. It’s only been a month but he can already handle himself.

“Let’s go home, the others must be waiting for us” Jinwoo said in a mellow tone.

They walked quietly, Jinwoo immediately noticed Minhyuk's stolen glances and he perfectly knew that gesture.

“Do you want to say or ask something?” He spoke first, knowing that Minhyuk would end up not talking when he lost the chance.

“I just- I just wanted to ask if you know anything about my past. You said that convert vampires remember pieces of important details in their life, but I only remember one thing. That I’m Minhyuk, nothing else” Minhyuk kept his head low while speaking.

Jinwoo stopped walking and suddenly changed his route. Minhyuk followed even though he’s confused.

They started walking through the woods, Jinwoo’s speed quickly escalated without any explanation.

Minhyuk did too.

They stopped in front of a rocky cliff, the moon is already at its peak and it looked closer in their view. Jinwoo sat on the edge and let his feet hang, he patted the ground beside him, motioning Minhyuk to sit beside him.

“We first met on a night similar to this” Jinwoo finally spoke after Minhyuk took his seat.

–

_Myungjun crossed his arms and turned his head, Jinwoo knew that his hyung is simply being sulky. “Why do you have to do it anyway?” Myungjun continued grumbling._

_“It is a direct order, It’s only for a few days. I can handle myself” Jinwoo already explained the situation for the third time and he might do more._ _Myungjun is stubborn that way._

_He was ordered to go to another province for work. Landing a job for them is harder now that they moved to another place again._

_“At least 15 days, that is **short** for you?” Myungjun almost growled. Jinwoo knew why he is against with him leaving, Myungjun hates being alone._

_Jinwoo sighed, “I promise to try my best to get back shorter than 15 days. If I can’t do it then I’ll go back exactly 15 days, is that okay?” Jinwoo bargained, he can’t leave if Myungjun won’t permit him._

_“Fine, do what you want” Myungjun finally gave up and walked inside his own room._

_This is one of those times that Jinwoo wishes that Dongmin and Bin are still around. They already lost communication when Dongmin went back to his hometown. The two also went back to Joseon few years after Bin and Dongmin left._

_Jinwoo has no idea if they would see each other again but now that he is thinking about it, they all met in a foreign country. Both Bin and him can’t even remember how they managed to go to a foreign land but the fact that they all met is simply the world doing its own tricks._

_Maybe they would reunite again, in the most unexpected situation._

_“Remember your promise!” Myungjun couldn’t bear to not seeing Jinwoo off so he did. Jinwoo is already riding his horse and was about to go but he halted because of Myungjun._

_“Be careful” Myungjun added, he whispered the words but he’s aware that Jinwoo heard it._

_“I will” Jinwoo answered while waving his hand as the he moves away slowly._

–

“Why does Myungjun hyung sound so clingy in your story?” Minhyuk interrupted Jinwoo.

Jinwoo snorted, “Myungjun hyung hates being lonely. I know he became sad when Dongmin and Bin left even though he won’t admit it. We reunited after years, the day of your awakening.” Minhyuk nodded, Bin also mentioned it to him.

“So… How did we meet?” Minhyuk asked after few seconds. He only got the courage to ask now and he won’t let it pass anymore.

–

_Jinwoo could’ve travelled faster without using any type of transportation since the horse needed a break too but he needed to act human. He got off his horse and let it drink some water in a nearby stream. He gently petted the animal, and it gave a contented hum._

_He knew that he’s already near his location but he seems to have lost his way. He sighed, he’s been travelling for a week now, Myungjun is going to be real angry if he couldn’t go home early as he promised._

_He stared at the sky, the night is already deep. He might need to feed soon too._

_“Excuse me?” Someone called._

**_Speaking of food._ **

_Jinwoo faced a young man holding a lamp. “Are you lost my lord?” Jinwoo observed the boy, he looks like a slave based on his clothes._

_“I’m finding the next province, I don’t know why but I seemed to lost my way” Jinwoo answered, he decided not to attack the boy. He’s a kid after all._

_“The woods here is actually confusing, there are stories too that the spirit of the forest plays with travelers but you’re actually on the right track. I can escort you if permit to” The kid is too nice to be taken advantage of, Jinwoo thought._

_Jinwoo smiled and nodded, “Thank you, it’s a big help for me. Also, if you don’t mind, I was suppose to stay at the moonlight inn. Do you know where it is?” Jinwoo asked._

_“I work in that inn, my Lord” A chuckle let out of Jinwoo, what luck he has. He’s relieved that bloodlust didn’t go ahead of him._

_“Why are you lurking in the woods?” Jinwoo asked the slave, “Shouldn’t you be working in the inn?” The man scratched his neck and laughed in a low tone._

_“The moon looks closer here” Jinwoo’s brows knitted, “Many people are afraid of the dark, but I find it beautiful.” Jinwoo found himself grinning; it’s rare to find a human drawn to night._

–

“So you planned on feeding on me?” Minhyuk squinted his eyes. Jinwoo laughed, amused of Minhyuk's sudden sulking.

“You’re a vampire now, you know how bloodlust works”

“Fine” Minhyuk answered with an indifferent tone but Jinwoo knows that Minhyuk understands.

–

_“What’s your name?” Jinwoo asked the slave leading him out of the woods, “I’m Minhyuk, my lord”_

_“Can you stop calling me ‘my lord’? My name is Jinwoo, just call me hyung since I’m older than you” Minhyuk lightly tilted his head, why would someone higher than him would let himself be called casually?_

_“How could I do that my lord? I’m just a slave and calling you casually would be a disrespect” Jinwoo sighed, how he hates humans’ antics._

_“Humans hierarchy is simply rubbish” Jinwoo said, but Minhyuk simply smiled._

_“Maybe that’s how life is, I’m lucky enough to be accepted in that inn even though I have no origin” Minhyuk said in a low tone._

_“You mean you don't have parents?” Jinwoo asked. He doesn’t know why he became so curious and casual to the human even though they only met few hours ago._

_“I was left in front of the inn, as a baby. The people in the inn became my family, they took care of me” Minhyuk said with a contented smile. Jinwoo doesn’t sense any resentment from his words._

_What a kind human._

_“We’re here my lord” Minhyuk announced._

_They have entered the inn, “you snuck out again-oh, a pleasant night to you my lord” The woman stopped nagging as soon as he saw Jinwoo._

_“He’s a guest” Minhyuk supplied._

_“Are you lord Jinwoo?” The woman asked and Jinwoo simply nodded._

_“We’ve already prepared your room my lord, please follow me. Minhyuk, please lead the horse to the stable. Let’s talk later” The woman whispered the last words. Jinwoo discreetly chuckled at Minhyuk’s reaction._

_He simply laid his bag at the table and sat, the long travel exhausted him. He’ll need to start his work tomorrow morning but right now he needs to feed…_

_“Good morning my lord” Minhyuk greeted with a small smile as soon as he saw Jinwoo in the hallway, Jinwoo greeted back and returned the smile._

_“I need to go to the government office, can you accompany me? I’ll ask them to let you go with me” Minhyuk’s eyes shined upon hearing Jinwoo’s remarks._

_“But don’t you want to eat breakfast first? The inn offers best food in this area, you should try it” Right, humans need to eat food, Jinwoo almost forgot._

_“Then can you join me in eating? It’s lonely to eat alone” Minhyuk hesitated with the offer, the head maid would surely ask lot of question._

_“I’ll ask them personally, if that’s what you’re worrying about. You helped me last night, I’m just returning some favor” Jinwoo spoke after realizing why Minhyuk is hesitating._

_“Thank you, my lord”_

_“I told you to stop calling me that”_

_“Sorry, hyungnim” Jinwoo smiled and went on his way to ask who needs to be asked for permission. The staffs quickly agreed without much questions, Jinwoo is an important guest after all._

_“Let’s go” Jinwoo said moments after they ate._

_“H-hyungnim, if you don’t mind, what is your work?” Minhyuk curiously asked, he didn’t have the chance to ask the people at the inn so he’s clueless._

_“I’m investigating reports of corruption in this area. The office is expecting me as an auditor, I’m sure the accounts are already manipulated if the reports are true though.” Minhyuk’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect Jinwoo to have that kind of job._

_Three days have passed and Jinwoo already collected enough evidence. Minhyuk who’s always tagging along with Jinwoo is surprised on how fast Jinwoo can caught up on things, as if he can read people’s thoughts._

_“Hyungnim, are you leaving soon?” Minhyuk asked. They are currently on their way back to the inn._

_Jinwoo nodded, he needs to go back on time or Myungjun would forever torment his ears._

_“I’ll leave the day after tomorrow” Jinwoo answered. Minhyuk’s mood went down after hearing Jinwoo’s response._

_“Fire! Out of the way everyone!” Someone yelled and firefighters rushed their way ahead of them. Jinwoo saw how Minhyuk’s eyes are suddenly welled with worry._

_“Excuse me, do you know where the fire is?” he urgently asked one vendor from the market they are walking to._

_“I heard it’s the moonlight inn that’s burning, but I don’t know the details” The old woman answered._

_Minhyuk’s knees weakened after hearing the news, he almost stumbled but Jinwoo quickly caught him._

_“Let’s go there” Jinwoo said and tapped Minhyuk’s back. He nodded, almost out of mind._

_He started running without notice and left Jinwoo.The vampire didn’t bother calling him and simply followed. The smoke can already be seen even with a great distance, he is sure that many people got trapped inside._

_He can smell their burning flesh._

_He followed Minhyuk who stopped in front of the inn ravaged by the huge fire. The soldiers are preventing people to come close from a distance and many are trying to extinguish the fire. Minhyuk finally collapsed on his knees and started crying hard. Jinwoo stood beside him, not knowing what he should say or do to give the child any comfort._

_Minhyuk’s whole life revolved around the inn, it’s his home, the people working there is his family. All of which is suddenly gone._

_“Minhyuk…” Someone called, Jinwoo recognized them as the staffs from the inn._

_Minhyuk quickly ran and embraced everyone who has survived. “I’m sorry” Minhyuk kept repeating as if he did a grave sin._

_“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m actually glad that you’re away when the fire happened, you’re safe” The head maid spoke._

_She offered to keep Minhyuk in but Minhyuk kindly refused. He treats the head maid as his own mother. He doesn’t want her to feel burdened because of him._

_“You refused her offer of keeping you in, where are you going now?” Jinwoo approached Minhyuk after everyone left. The man shook his head, he doesn’t know the answer yet._

_“If you want I could bring you along with me.” Jinwoo doesn’t know how he would explain this to Myungjun but he just can’t let the kid roaming the streets._

_“I’m leaving now after borrowing a horse from the office since I have nowhere to stay, I could tag you along, if you agree that is” Jinwoo saw how Minhyuk contemplated hard._

_“Sorry for being a burden to you, hyungnim” Minhyuk said after getting on the horse Jinwoo have borrowed from the government office._

_“You’re not a burden, I offered first am I not?” Jinwoo answered and they went on their way._

_They arrived at the woods, the night is already deep but the full moon is shining enough to see the road._

_“Minhyuk get down!” Jinwoo warned but he’s too late. An arrow struck, not on Minhyuk but to the horse he is riding, Minhyuk fell from the thrashing horse._

_“Are you okay?” Jinwoo immediately went down from his horse and approached Minhyuk._

_“I’m okay” Minhyuk answered. They heard a burst of laughter. A group of bandit surrounded them._

_“Give us everything valuable that you have” One thief said while pointing them a sword. Jinwoo stood, unfazed of the men._

_“Sorry but we can’t give you anything” Jinwoo answered in a flat tone._

_“You!” the thief waved his sword._

_Jinwoo’s eyes widened in surprise, blood pooled in front of him. Minhyuk spewed blood as the thief pulled out the sword from Minhyuk._

_“Ha, your idiot slave has some loyalty in you” The group laughed again, as if life is a big joke to them, “Now I’ll finish you—” The man couldn’t continue his words._

_Jinwoo’s eyes are glowing red, he’s boiling in anger._

_The man who killed Minhyuk gasped as his own sword plunged on his throat by a swift move. The other thieves drew their swords but took a step back._

_Jinwoo faced them, “R-run!” one exclaimed. The vampire hissed, wrath completely clouded his mind. His grip on the sword tightened._

_“Ack-” one of the bandits let out his last groan and fell on the ground after Jinwoo pulled out the sword he used to slay the group of bandits._

_Sanity came back to his senses after a few moment. His clothes and face is splattered in blood which keeps his mind hazy._

_Jinwoo shook his head and tried clearing his mind. He heard someone gasp in pain which made him remember why he threw a killing rampage._

_“Minhyuk" He called and gently pulled him to sit._

_“Hyu-ngnim” Minhyuk barely opened his eyes, he couldn’t explain the pain he feels all over his body. His vision is blurry, he’s sure that he passed out earlier but he somehow managed to stay alive._

_He tried looking straight to Jinwoo’s face but his blurred vision is making it hard for him._

_“What are you, hyungnim?” he mumbled, his vision are a bit blurry but he is sure that he’s not hallucinating. No human has that kind of eyes._

_“I-I’ll save you” Jinwoo’s voice broke from keeping his tears. He didn’t expect Minhyuk to save him, nor did he need it but the child doesn’t know, yet he still did._

_Jinwoo picked up the sword he just used to slay the group of thieves and used it to slash his wrist. “This is my only way to save you” Jinwoo mumbled and brought his bleeding wrist to Minhyuk’s mouth and instructed him to drink._

_Jinwoo didn’t have the chance to ask Myungjun or Dongmin on how exactly can they can turn a human, he’s simply letting his instincts work._

_Jinwoo saw how Minhyuk struggled to follow his orders. The latter kept questioning himself, of why he is doing the vampire’s orders._

_He simply let Minhyuk drink his blood until he felt thirst coursing into him. His breathing quickly hitched, he never felt this **hungry** before._

_Jinwoo absentmindedly advanced towards Minhyuk’s neck and bit the human with haste._

_Minhyuk’s loud gasp is what snapped Jinwoo back to reality. He immediately withdrew himself from Minhyuk. Panic quickly entered his system, thinking that the child died on his own hands._

_His dread was replaced with relief after he ascertained that Minhyuk is still breathing, even his heartbeat is back to normal._

_“I did it” Jinwoo mumbled, almost passing out himself._

_–_

“So that’s why I can’t remember anything, because I don’t have that memory in the first place. I’m just Minhyuk.” Minhyuk mumbled.

His heart feels heavy after learning that his own parents abandoned him for the reason he would never know. 

“You can use my last name if you wanted to. Identify yourself as Park Minhyuk from now on” Jinwoo said and stood from his seat.

“Let’s go, the others are probably wondering why we’re late” Jinwoo instructed.

“Thank you hyungnim” Minhyuk said.

“For what?”

“For everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hope you liked this one! Thoughts, rants or constructive criticism are always welcome.  
> Have a good day!


	19. Chapter 19

“What are you wearing?” Dongmin asked; his right brow is arched. Bin waved his black cape like it was the coolest thing in the world and showed a book to Dongmin.

“This book" Bin pointed, "is saying that vampires dress like this in this country. The author got most of the details wrong though. Why would we be afraid of garlic and no reflection? That's ridiculous!” Dongmin laughed loud with Bin’s fire of criticism.

“Then why are you wearing that cape if you don’t like how they portray us?” Dongmin asked.

Bin gave a goofy laugh, “Because it looks cool on me!” Dongmin shook his head and laughed with Bin.

“Try this on, it’ll look cool on you too” Bin handed him another piece of cape.

“Where did you get this anyway?!” Dongmin exclaimed incredulously. 

“Does it matter? Just try it on” Bin insisted but Dongmin refused to look crazy together.

Bin pursed his lips. 

“What a boring vampire” Bin murmured.

“I’m not boring, I’m just sane” Dongmin answered while still laughing at how silly Bin looks.

“Anyway, I have something to tell you” Dongmin said and Bin’s interest is quickly piqued, “What is it?” Bin asked earnestly.

“We’re going back”

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I should pack my things fast!" Bin scrambled on his feet and almost trip on his _cool_ cape.

Dongmin can't stop himself from laughing. Bin is the only one keeping him sane (or maybe not) in their current situation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo didn't expect this to happen, regret is eating him whole everytime he sees Sanha like this.

Sanha felt Jinwoo’s presence from his back but he didn’t stop, he simply refuses to.

Jinwoo heavily tapped his shoulder to part the newborn to the dead human. Sanha resisted but his maker is obviously stronger.

“Sanha, stop that. The human is already dead” Jinwoo mumbled.

It’s already been three months since Sanha was turned but there’s not a single drop of control that can be seen in him.

_No conscience, just pure hunger._

The human fell on the ground like a piece of paper after Sanha let go of the human.

Jinwoo sighed, what would he do to Sanha and his hatred to humans?

“I’m still hungry” Sanha muttered. His pupils are dilated and his lips are quivering. He’s panting, the high of the feed is still lingering in his system.

“You already drained someone. How would you learn to control yourself if you don’t even try?” Myungjun's words are firm. Jinwoo on the other hand remained silent.

Jinwoo didn't expect this to happen, regret is eating him whole everytime he sees Sanha like this.

“I’m trying!” Sanha snarled, feeling rebellious. He doesn’t care up to this point. He just wants more blood.

Myungjun remain unfazed, he can’t tolerate their maknae’s attitude or it would really go out of hand.

"You're not even trying Sanha. Help yourself." Myungjun said, almost a plead.

He doesn't want to be hard on Sanha because he knows why he is acting like this but he would only hurt himself more if he continues to act like nothing is wrong with his actions.

“Hyung, please." Sanha ignored Myungjun and turned to his maker with pleading eyes, "Just this once, I’m still _hungry_.” Jinwoo averted Sanha’s gaze, he’s too soft for the kid ever since the beginning. He knew that he couldn’t refuse to Sanha if he continued with his plead.

Jinwoo composed himself before answering, “No, hyung is right. Sooner or later we’ll need to change places because of the humans you kill every week. Do you understand how hard it is to settle down in a new place?” he muttered while looking at the drained body.

Sanha is about to argue but Jinwoo quickly stopped him, “No more arguments, Sanha. You're going home,” Jinwoo’s eyes tinted red, a warning to his convert.

Sanha automatically bit his lower lip in annoyance. Jinwoo’s already using his authority. He has no choice but to follow.

“Fine.” Sanha halfheartedly answered. He watched how Jinwoo carried the dead human after covering his bite mark with another wound.

The burning feeling on Sanha’s throat still remained, making him groan in displeasure. Myungjun ignored his silent complains and led him home while Jinwoo stayed to clean up his mess.

–

“What do I do with Sanha?” Jinwoo mumbled to himself. One person always needs to stay with Sanha so they are taking turns.

Sanha already promised that he wouldn't sneak out again. Jinwoo tried to give him a chance but he broke his promise in a snap.

He never thought Sanha would be like this after he became a vampire, he’s a sweet child, a pure hearted kid.

Life simply didn’t go easy on him, must be the reason why he’s rebelling a lot now. Another is Sanha's hatred on humans which rooted from the damned hunters.

“Hyung, you okay?” Bin asked, he was supposed to be out already but he forgot some things in the library and saw Jinwoo staring into space.

“Is it about Sanha?” Bin added.

“Did I make the wrong choice of turning him?” Jinwoo asked and heaved another distressful sigh.

“Hyung, it’ll be alright sooner or later. You know how it’s different for everyone, it also took me months-almost a year to adjust” Bin answered after sitting beside Jinwoo.

"But Sanha's a different case. He's not doing this because he can't control himself. He is letting his bloodlust take over him because he's still angry. I never saw conscience nor regret in his eyes whenever he kills," Jinwoo swallowed the heavy lump on his throat, “Being a vampire ruined that child.”

“But it’s the only way to save his life," Bin mumbled, "you asked him, and it’s his decision to be turned.” Moon Bin couldn't help but to painfully remember _that_ day. 

“Sanha would eventually learn to move on, to get over with his past.” Bin offered the only comforting words he could say at the moment.

"I really hope so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello👋 hope you liked this one. More chapters are coming up so stay tuned?😂


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You already asked too much. You shouldn’t know many things about us” Bin randomly pointed out.

“Thank you for your hard work” Bin said with a smile then gave a bow to everyone.

“You did good Moonbin” answered by the photographer. He went straight outside after changing his clothes and Se Kyung simply followed him.

 _Finally_ , he could go home after a shooting for a variety show and a solo photoshoot.

“Ah! I’m so tired!” he exclaimed after getting on the car. Se Kyung awkwardly stared at him, it’s usually JinJin or MJ who seats beside her.

She cleared her throat and started the engine.

“What?” Bin asked after popping a snack in his mouth.

“Nothing” Se Kyung focused on driving out of the set. The vampire shrugged and continued eating.

Se Kyung kept stealing glances. She keeps forgetting that they are vampires and they can always sense whenever she does something.

Bin ignored her and finished his snack. Food is more important.

“Stop stealing glances at me. If you have something to say then say it” Bin said while putting small packets of the snacks he just finished in a small plastic bag.

Se Kyung’s eyes widened, of course he would notice that she’s stealing glances!

_Hopefully he won’t get the wrong idea._

“MJ… is he okay?” She trailed off and her eyes went on her wrist plastered with two band-aids. She didn’t know how or why but her wound quickly healed. It’s almost good as new.

“You saw hyung earlier when you picked me up, he’s fine.” Bin casually answered, now busy with his phone. He took a selca, maybe he should do a live later?

“But he’s all wounded last night and-” Bin laughed and put down his phone on his lap.

“Have you forgotten? We’re not humans. We are vampires ms. manager, or should I make you remember?” Bin’s eyes tinted red, he has no intention of hurting their manager, just for the tease.

Se kyung sighed. She’s not afraid of them anymore, she knows that Bin is just fooling around.

“Hmm, you’re not scared?” Bin concluded and pouted, he perfectly knows the scent of fear.

“I’m not, so stop taunting me. I won’t fall for that anymore”

“Thank you” Bin answered out of the blue.

“Why?” Se Kyung’s tone is higher than usual, she’s a bit startled by Bin’s random remark.

“MJ hyung could’ve been in great danger if you didn’t help us. Hunters are lurking so we can’t easily make a move too, you did save his life” Se Kyung sensed sincerity in his voice. Her lips curved into a smile.

“It's not a big deal" Se Kyung answered. She's afraid yesterday, yes, but the vampires proved that they won't do any harm to her, "but hunters? What are they?” Se Kyung’s brow is arched. She started the car after the red light, her gaze is straight on the road but her expression tells that she’s really curious.

Bin bit his lower lip, realizing that he went overboard on sharing… _things_.

“Vampire hunters, humans who knew about us and our weakness, they’ve been bugging us everywhere we go” Bin answered without much restriction, he already slipped anyway.

“So many humans actually knew that vampires exist,” she mumbled, “have you guys all together since then?” Se Kyung is simply trying to feed her curiosity. Myungjun said (another blabbermouth) that they are together for a long time already.

Bin grinned, “Eunwoo, MJ and JinJin hyung have already been together when Eunwoo turned me. Rocky and Sanha was turned by Jinwoo hyung” He rested his hands on his lap as he spoke.

“Who turned them then? The hyung line I mean” Se Kyung continued to ask.

“You already asked too much. You shouldn’t know many things about us” Bin randomly pointed out.

“But you’re the one who answered me” Se Kyung faced Bin as they faced traffic.

Bin tilted his head and smiled slyly, “You’re one curious human, I’m just feeding your curiosity.” Bin’s gaze went on Se Kyung’s neck, he quickly turned his head and looked outside.

He sighed, _why is there always trouble happening when it’s his turn to hunt?_

"Anyway," Bin shifted on his seat, "Do you have a younger sister?"

"How did you know?" Se Kyung asked, how did he know about her little sister?

"How old is she?" Bin ignored Se Kyung's question and asked another.

"Hey, answer me first." Se Kyung hates when people answers her question with another question.

Bin sighed, "I didn't know okay. I just guessed. Don't act like I'm going to bite your sister or something" Bin rolled his eyes.

"She's 18." Se Kyung finally answered.

"So that girl is not related to you..." Bin mumbled. The girl he met that can resist compulsion too.

Bin wonders if it's a mere coincidence.

“You’re a weird vampire” Se Kyung whispered but Bin perfectly heard the human’s quiet rambling.

“Why is everyone saying that to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you're having a good day! Thank you for reading this chapter~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? We’re short on staff?” Myungjun joined the conversation. The manager gave him a warning smile.
> 
> “Ah. Right, we need more people especially in the morning.”

A young man stood in front of a western style coffee shop, he keeps on staring at the cakes being displayed.

He swallowed the hunger and was about to walk away.

“Excuse me, sir?” Someone called. He turned around and saw a man holding groceries. The man is a bit shorter than him and looked around his age. He scanned the man’s uniform and assumed that he’s a staff at the coffee shop.

“I saw that you’re looking around, we’re already open. You can check out menu inside.” The man kindly offered and willed him to enter. He wanted to refuse but embarrassment went ahead of him.

He followed the man inside the shop, “please sit anywhere you like.” the latter slowly sat while warily looking around.

He accidentally made an eye contact to another staff on the counter. The staff gave him bright smile, which he awkwardly reciprocated.

He’s about to melt in embarrassment, the staffs are kind to him but knew that they would be upset if he admits that he doesn't have any single penny to buy anything.

The door which has a sign ‘authorized personnel only’ opened and another two guys went out. One yawned and stretched his arms, the other man picked up something on the counter and is currently approaching him.

He froze. _What to do? What to do?_

“Sorry to keep you waiting, here’s our menu. Just call my attention if you already want to order” The man said, he can’t help but to get amazed by the man’s features. He looks regal even in that simple uniform.

He felt smaller, he doesn’t belong here.

The man was about to go but he stopped him, “wait,” he said in a low tone.

“Yes, sir?”

“I-I’m actually not a customer. I don’t have any money. Sorry to bother you, I’m going” He stood while keeping his head down.

“Wait” someone called again. He lifted his head and saw whom the deep voice came from.

“I’m the manager of this place,” the man kindly introduced himself, “It would be a waste if you’re simply going. Order what you want, it’ll be on the house” His eyes widened and waved his hands in opposition.

“N-no, I’m really okay.” His face is heating up from embarrassment.

“It’s not everyday that you get free food, don’t refuse.” Another one said while busy mopping the floor.

“Plus our coffee is the best in town!” The man on the counter exclaimed.

“T-then I’ll have the cheapest on the menu” He mumbled.

He meekly went back on his seat, all the time he kept his head low but he occasionally steal glances at everyone.

Some are busy cleaning while the others are at the counter.

“Here’s your order” The staff he met outside brought a cup of coffee and a slice of cheese cake.

“Thank you” he mumbled. He tried eating slowly but he hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday.

The gratitude made his eyes water, he never felt someone caring for him before, except from his mother.

“H-hey, why are you crying? Myungjun hyung, maybe you made the coffee so bitter that the kid is tearing up!” The cleaning man exclaimed.

“Why me? I didn’t do anything!”

“Hey, you okay? Why are you crying?” The man who gave him the menu asked, his voice is soothing to the ears.

“Sorry, I’m just happy. I’m really thankful for everyone’s kindness” he wiped his tears away and stood. He bowed to everyone.

“Thank you” he repeated.

“No need for too much gratitude, go finish your food” The manager said. He nodded and finished his food.

“Please let me at least wash the dishes to pay for my meal” He said to the manager after sweeping his food clean.

The man smiled and his eyes smiled along, “What’s your name?” he asked.

“I’m Sanha, sir” he answered.

“Sanha,” The manager repeated, “you don’t have to do it. It’s okay. Well actually… If you want, we’re finding another staff to fill in some shifts. You can work here if you want to”

“What? We’re short on staff?” Myungjun joined the conversation. The manager gave him a warning smile.

“Ah. Right, we need more people especially in the morning.”

“Dongmin, do you have some extra uniforms? Please give Sanha some, he’ll start starting to working. Minhyuk, please guide him inside” Minhyuk, the one he first met gave their manager a questioning look but later nodded.

–

Sanha walked on his way back to the coffee shop, it’s been six months since he started his work at the café. He doesn’t know why but he somehow feels that they are hiding something from him, but he never dared to ask.

He doesn’t know if any secret is existing in the first place. Aside from that, everything is good. He already treated everyone as family.

“Don’t move” Someone said from behind and he felt metal touch his side, he looked down and saw the man’s hand covered in a cloth.

_Someone is pointing him a gun!_

He froze, he can’t think of anything, “P-please don’t hurt me” he mumbled, almost no voice came out as his throat suddenly dried in fear. His hands are shivering and barely holding the stuff he bought for the shop.

“Give me all your money and I won’t hurt you” The man answered in a stiff voice.

“I don’t have mo-ney” he’s telling the truth, Jinwoo gave him the exact amount and he has nothing.

“Aish, that’s not even a real gun.” Someone spoke from behind. Sanha’s eyes widened, it’s Bin!

The man is startled and the cloth he’s using to cover his hand fell. Sanha looked down once again and realized that it was just a piece of steel pipe.

Sanha used all his force to push the man away, the groceries he bought spilled on the floor. He sincerely hoped that Dongmin won’t get angry at him.

“Shit!” The man swore and ran on Bin’s direction while still holding the steel pipe.

“Hyung!”

Bin simply stood, the man motioned to hit him with the steel pipe but Bin dodged quickly and punched the man on his torso. The man was thrown on the floor, already passed out.

Bin ran and quickly picked up the ingredients Sanha has spilled on the ground while the younger is still frozen on his position. Dumbfounded is written on his face.

_With one punch…_

“Why are you just standing there, help me” Bin asked with panic. He realized that he’s been zoning out because of what happened.

Sanha quickly helped Bin pick up what can be salvaged. “Hyung, your lower lip is bleeding. Did you get hit earlier?” He asked even though he’s pretty sure the man didn’t manage to even lay a finger on Bin.

“Huh? Ah,” Bin quickly wiped his lips, “This is nothing, maybe I just accidentally bit myself or something” He quickly dismissed the topic and continued picking up the things.

“Sanha, where have you been? It’s already been an hour” Jinwoo welcomed them with nagging.

“Okay, to make the long story short, this kid almost got mugged, saw him, saved him.” Bin answered for him. Jinwoo’s annoyed face is quickly filled with worry.

“Are you okay? You hurt somewhere?” Sanha smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, hyung, but some of the ingredients didn’t survive” he bit his lower lip and expected the Jinwoo to be angry at him but no anger came.

“It’s okay, as long as you’re fine.” Jinwoo spoke with a calm voice.

“We’re out of eggs though” Dongmin joined the conversation after checking the ripped paper bags.

“I’ll just go out to buy again” Sanha responded quickly, “No. You stay here, Bin go get some eggs” Jinwoo ordered.

“Wait, I’ll go rewrite a list on what to buy” Dongmin rushed back to the kitchen.

“Are we opening late? Or just proceed?” Myungjun asked.

“Dongmin hyung already baked three cakes, I think we could make it on time before rush hour comes” Minhyuk answered in an indifferent tone.

Sanha noticed that Minhyuk seemed down today but everyone has their own moments so he didn’t ask much.

“Then let’s open the store!” Myungjun said in a cheerful tone and went out of the counter to flip the sign to 'Open’.

Rush hours in the coffee shop never fails to surprise Sanha, the shop is always filled, mostly with female customers. He’s quite sure that it’s because of the staffs, everyone is good looking and he wasn’t bad himself. Well, when he _actually_ tries to fix himself.

He immediately picked up the tray of wares and Bin went to clean the table so other customers can already sit. He entered the kitchen and went to the sink to give Minhyuk the wares to wash.

The sound of the plate shattering rang on Sanha’s ears, the plate slipped off his hand.

It’s definitely not his day today.

“Sorry!” he immediately apologized and picked up shards scattered on the floor. Minhyuk joined him in picking up his mess.

“I don’t know what’s up with today- _ah_!” he picked up the shard in the sharp edge and poked his hand. Small blood oozed out from his wounded finger.

“Min-hyuk hyung?” Sanha stuttered.

He doesn’t know how to react with Minhyuk suddenly snatching his hand and started licking the blood on his wound.

Minhyuk lifted his head and Sanha froze for the second time today. His eyes are glowing red and it made Sanha felt fear, more than what he felt earlier.

Minhyuk loudly hissed. Sanha couldn’t think straight, especially after seeing Minhyuk’s canine protracted.

Maybe he’s having a dream right now, a nightmare, even more appropriately.

“H-hyung” he helplessly called.

Minhyuk didn’t respond, his eyes are fixed on Sanha’s neck. He slowly advanced to the human. Sanha couldn’t do anything but close his eyes firmly.

He suddenly heard Minhyuk’s loud groaning which made him open his eyes. Dongmin is holding him, Minhyuk kept resisting and continuously tried to get away from Dongmin.

“Minhyuk! Get back on your senses!” Dongmin exclaimed but Minhyuk wasn’t on his right mind.

“Sorry” Dongmin said and hit him on the back, Minhyuk quickly collapsed. Dongmin immediately shouldered his weight.

Soon, all the members are inside the kitchen, Sanha’s still on the floor, still trying to absorb everything he have witnessed.

The small details that he simply discarded in the past hit him like a punch to the gut.

_Bin’s lips with blood earlier._

_That one time Myungjun kept referring others as **human** until Dongmin called him out._

_Jinwoo’s eyes tinting red once but Sanha concluded that he’s just imagining things._

“What are you, _all_ of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because why not. Anyways, here's more of Sanha's back story😂


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, to our way of living. I never wanted you to lose your guilt. We’re not humans but we’re not monsters.”

Dongmin rushed to Bin and quickly departed him from the human he's feeding to. The newborn looked at him with unfocused gaze, it took Bin a moment to recognize his own maker.

His mind is in pure frenzy. He's drowned by the scent of blood. He wanted more, and not even Dongmin can stop him.

“Let go” Bin simply said, his voice is raspy. 

“And what? You’re going to kill again?” Dongmin argued.

“I don’t care” He mumbled while his eyes are solely focused on his prey’s wounded neck. He wanted to sink his teeth back to it again. _Blood_. He needs blood.

“Stop saying things that you’ll regret after sanity goes back to your stubborn head” Dongmin answered in a low warning tone. He doesn't want to use his authority over his convert but Bin is going out of hand.

Moon Bin snarled, feeling his own body weakening with Dongmin's words.

Bin pushed Dongmin and disappeared before his eyes. “Bin, get back here!” Dongmin exclaimed but no Bin came back.

He bit his lower lip in frustration and started searching for his convert again. How could Moon Bin resist his order?!

“Dongmin, what’s wrong?” Myungjun just went out of his work, he’s surprised to see Dongmin roaming around like a lost child.

“Bin, he escaped again”

“This is bad, there’s going to be a festival today. Many people are going outside later to celebrate,” Myungjun mumbled, “Let’s split up and find him.” He said after a few seconds.

Dongmin went back on his search, he doesn’t know how Bin learned to hide his presence completely. It took him years, even as a pureblood.

A strong scent of blood hit his senses, it was obviously nearby. He rushed to the source of the scent even with the uncertainty that it will be Bin that he's going to see.

“Dongmin?” Dongmin wanted to smack himself, he forgot that Jinwoo’s out for hunting too, "What’s wrong?" Jinwoo licked the blood off his lips and ordered the human to go. Dongmin can sense Jinwoo's displeasure with the interrupted feed even with the calm demeanor.

Dongmin brushed his hair in frustration instead of answering.

_Where the hell is Moon Bin?_

“Is it Bin again?” Jinwoo guessed from Dongmin’s bizarre expression. Dongmin simply nodded, he has no energy left to explain.

“I’ll go find him too” Jinwoo spoke and immediately went away, Dongmin closed his eyes firmly for seconds and tried to calm himself.

“Nothing would happen, we’ll find him on time.” He mumbled and opened his eyes.

His mind is racing with random thoughts. What if Bin exposes himself to humans? What if he gets killed by hunters?

He continued searching with an unsettled mind until he caught a whiff of blood nearby. He blindly rushed to the location of the smell once again.

He found Myungjun quietly looking at Bin and another human he preyed on.

“We’re late” Myungjun's voice is low, unlike his usual tone. Dongmin felt his chest tighten. It wasn’t sympathy for the human but for his convert.

Bin slowly parted himself from the dead girl, he didn’t utter a word but Dongmin knew that he already realized what he was doing.

“Let’s go home” Dongmin mumbled and pulled Bin up like rag doll, the lifeless body fell on the ground.

“We’ll take care of it” Jinwoo spoke as soon as he arrived on the scene.

“Thank you” Dongmin mumbled and they walked away from the scene. Bin followed without saying a word.

“Clean yourself” Dongmin handed Bin a handkerchief.

He wiped the dried blood off his chin and mouth, with force, trying to inflict even the smallest pain on himself.

“Sorry” Bin muttered, Dongmin didn’t respond, he knew the apology wasn’t for him.

“Sorry,” He repeated, “Sorry.” his voice already broke. Tears started welling on his eyes, the memories are now coming back vividly to him.

He felt like seeing a different person in his memories. _No_ , it wasn't a person but a blood thirsty monster.

Guilt is eating him whole. He doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to kill, but the _damn_ thirst won't stop pestering him.

Nothing else matter anymore when he feels the burning sensation on his throat.

_It drives him into pure madness._

He felt a tap on his shoulder, “You’ll get used to it soon” Dongmin said.

“On what, killing? This feeling of remorse?” Bin answered back, he sniffled but tried wiping his tears away.

Dongmin rushed to Bin and quickly departed him from the human he's feeding to. The newborn looked at him with unfocused gaze, it took Bin a moment to recognize his own maker.

His mind is in pure frenzy. He's drowned by the scent of blood. He wanted more, and not even Dongmin can stop him.

“Let go” Bin simply said, his voice is raspy. 

“And what? You’re going to kill again?” Dongmin argued.

“I don’t care” He mumbled while his eyes are solely focused on his prey’s wounded neck. He wanted to sink his teeth back to it again. _Blood_. He needs blood.

“Stop saying things that you’ll regret after sanity goes back to your stubborn head” Dongmin answered in a low warning tone. He doesn't want to use his authority over his convert but Bin is going out of hand.

Moon Bin snarled, feeling his own body weakening with Dongmin's words.

Bin pushed Dongmin and disappeared before his eyes. “Bin, get back here!” Dongmin exclaimed but no Bin came back.

He bit his lower lip in frustration and started searching for his convert again. How could Moon Bin resist his order?!

“Dongmin, what’s wrong?” Myungjun just went out of his work, he’s surprised to see Dongmin roaming around like a lost child.

“Bin, he escaped again”

“This is bad, there’s going to be a festival today. Many people are going outside later to celebrate,” Myungjun mumbled, “Let’s split up and find him.” He said after a few seconds.

Dongmin went back on his search, he doesn’t know how Bin learned to hide his presence completely. It took him years, even as a pureblood.

A strong scent of blood hit his senses, it was obviously nearby. He rushed to the source of the scent even with the uncertainty that it will be Bin that he's going to see.

“Dongmin?” Dongmin wanted to smack himself, he forgot that Jinwoo’s out for hunting too, "What’s wrong?" Jinwoo licked the blood off his lips and ordered the human to go. Dongmin can sense Jinwoo's displeasure with the interrupted feed even with the calm demeanor.

Dongmin brushed his hair in frustration instead of answering.

_Where the hell is Moon Bin?_

“Is it Bin again?” Jinwoo guessed from Dongmin’s bizarre expression. Dongmin simply nodded, he has no energy left to explain.

“I’ll go find him too” Jinwoo spoke and immediately went away, Dongmin closed his eyes firmly for seconds and tried to calm himself.

“Nothing would happen, we’ll find him on time.” He mumbled and opened his eyes.

His mind is racing with random thoughts. What if Bin exposes himself to humans? What if he gets killed by hunters?

He continued searching with an unsettled mind until he caught a whiff of blood nearby. He blindly rushed to the location of the smell once again.

He found Myungjun quietly looking at Bin and another human he preyed on.

“We’re late” Myungjun's voice is low, unlike his usual tone. Dongmin felt his chest tighten. It wasn’t sympathy for the human but for his convert.

Bin slowly parted himself from the dead girl, he didn’t utter a word but Dongmin knew that he already realized what he was doing.

“Let’s go home” Dongmin mumbled and pulled Bin up like rag doll, the lifeless body fell on the ground.

“We’ll take care of it” Jinwoo spoke as soon as he arrived on the scene.

“Thank you” Dongmin mumbled and they walked away from the scene. Bin followed without saying a word.

“Clean yourself” Dongmin handed Bin a handkerchief.

He wiped the dried blood off his chin and mouth, with force, trying to inflict even the smallest pain on himself.

“Sorry” Bin muttered, Dongmin didn’t respond, he knew the apology wasn’t for him.

“Sorry,” He repeated, “Sorry.” his voice already broke. Tears started welling on his eyes, the memories are now coming back vividly to him.

He felt like seeing a different person in his memories. _No_ , it wasn't a person but a blood thirsty monster.

Guilt is eating him whole. He doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to kill, but the _damn_ thirst won't stop pestering him.

Nothing else matter anymore when he feels the burning sensation on his throat.

_It drives him into pure madness._

He felt a tap on his shoulder, “You’ll get used to it soon” Dongmin said.

“On what, killing? This feeling of remorse?” Bin answered back, he sniffled but tried wiping his tears away.

“No, to our way of living. I never wanted you to lose your guilt. We’re not humans but we’re not monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda sad:3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence entered the place. All of them are surprised by Sanha's reaction. Even Sanha is surprised by his own outburst.

Dongmin flipped the _Open_ sign to _Close_ right after the last customer left the shop.

Sanha is seating at the opposite side of the group. He kept on nipping glances to everyone but no one gives him an eye contact.

Minhyuk kept his head down the whole time. He haven't uttered a word after he woke up. Myungjun made himself busy by looking at the interior of their coffee shop, as if it's his first time being in the place. Bin, although he can't make an eye contact already looked apologetic.

Dongmin sat beside Minhyuk who’s still keeping his head low.

Jinwoo cleared his throat and everyone’s attention went to him, “First and foremost, I’d like to apologize, Sanha, for what happened earlier. It was a rare incident, especially for Minhyuk.” Jinwoo started. Minhyuk lifted his head for the first time and looked directly to Sanha’s eyes.

Sanha knew this gaze, he wanted to say something but doesn’t know how or where to start.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you…much to attack you. I’m really sorry.” Minhyuk spoke after few seconds of gathering his courage.

Sanha didn’t answer but his fear and every other negative feeling quickly faded into his system.

_What is he even thinking?_

They are the same people, the same people who treated him human for the past six months, when everyone doesn’t, they _saved_ his life.

“I believe you deserve the truth since we hid it for a long time. You’re right, all five of us are not humans, we’re vampires.” Dongmin spoke this time. His voice is calm but somewhat strained.

“We won’t force you to stay, if you want to go we’ll let you go but we have to erase your memories.” Jinwoo’s voice is deeper than usual, mostly because his tone was low. He is sad that the situation ended to this.

Everyone already treated Sanha as their youngest brother but it’s always a bad end when they get attached to humans.

_It simply doesn’t work._

“Erase my memories?” Sanha repeated and felt alarmed. He doesn’t want to forget about them, they’re his family.

“For our protection, yours too.” Myungjun addes, his usual cheery demeanor is nowhere in place.

“No. Please don’t erase my memories,” Sanha exclaimed, “I don’t know what your pasts are but you’re the only people who treated me as a human being. You’re the first people to show kindness to me. Who cares if you guys are not humans? I don’t want to leave!” Sanha yelled his heart out.

He refuses to forget the only happy memories he owned.

A moment of silence entered the place. All of them are surprised by Sanha's reaction. Even Sanha is surprised by his own outburst.

The utter silence is quickly shattered with Bin's laughter.

He stood and clung his arms to Sanha’s neck and laughed louder. “Yah, I didn’t know that you can be so dramatic!” Sanha felt his cheeks burning. He immediately regrets the words he just said. 

Smile came back to the others’ faces too.

Myungjun chimed and also teased Sanha. The human felt his face heating up, he’s not sure if it’s from embarrassment or because of Bin’s strong grip.

_Bin is almost choking him._

“Hyung, you’re hurting him” Minhyuk noted, eyes still can’t meet Sanha’s.

“Now you’re making up to him” Bin finally let go of Sanha. He took a deep breathe to replenish oxygen.

Sanha smiled to Minhyuk after recovering with Bin's own way of apologizing. Minhyuk shyly reciprocated, still looked guilty because of what happened.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk mumbled, not sure if Sanha heard it or not.

“Let’s open up again, the customers are wandering outside," Myungjun pointed the girls looking at the store, "They’re probably curious of what's happening.” The girls quickly turned their heads away when Sanha looked at their direction which made Dongmin chuckle.

“Minhyuk, you should go home." Jinwoo instructed then looked at the others, "Let’s get back to work” Jinwoo announced and flipped the sign to _Open_ again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is different in his eyes; the establishments, the people, the language…
> 
> Everything is new to him.

Bin quickly noticed how people stare them as they exit the port. He's not surprised anymore. Their clothing is a lot different than the natives of the place, of course they would stand out.

Dongmin ignores all the piercing looks and continue his way. On the other hand, Bin is busy roaming his eyes while following his maker.

Everything is different in his eyes; the establishments, the people, the language…

Everything is _new_ to him.

Soon, the volume of people they are seeing became lesser and lesser as they continued walking. Moon Bin saw how one man’s eyes seemed confuse that they are walking right in the direction Dongmin and him are heading.

They entered a forest which highly reminded Bin of Jinwoo’s house, “Are we going to your home?” Bin spoke after a while. They already increased their speed as no one is already around.

“Yes, we’re almost there”

True to Dongmin’s words, Bin already saw a structure nearby.

“Amazing,” Bin exclaimed after seeing Dongmin’s _house_ , “You live in a mansion. Woah” Bin couldn’t help but to get amazed.

“Let’s go inside. The place is surely a mess right now. We should at least clean the rooms we will use.” Dongmin spoke and pushed the huge door open. The loud creaking made Bin assume that it was not opened after a long time.

“Someone’s here.” Dongmin mumbled.

The place looked grand as it is outside but everything is covered in white cloth that is now shaded gray because of the accumulated dust. They walked further to find the human who dared to enter the place and saw it busy looting things in one of the rooms.

“Hey” Bin called, the human stopped stuffing things in his bag and faced them. He’s obviously nervous and started explaining but Bin couldn’t understand a thing the man is spouting.

“…You talk to him” Bin said looking at Dongmin. Dongmin suppressed a laugh.

“Don’t you want to eat? We travelled long” Dongmin suddenly said.

“Nah, I don’t like his smell” Bin quickly said while the burglar is now the one being confused with what they are talking about.

“I’ll go eat first then” Dongmin mumbled and slowly approached the burglar.

The human kept stepping backwards until he reached a wall. He’s obviously scared, especially when he saw Dongmin’s eyes changed color.

“ _This is what you get for trying to steal from me._ ” he grinned and easily grabbed the man.

Bin started checking on the things the culprit has tried to loot while Dongmin is busy feeding on the human.

He saw several jewelries adorned with colorful gems, some hardbound books and even a notebook which looked like a journal. He’s wondering how the things weren’t stolen before they got here.

“He even passed out because of fear…too bothersome.” Dongmin said with a displeased tone. He simply let go of the unconscious body and it collapsed on the ground.

“I’ll throw him out” Bin volunteered and started pulling the unconscious man out of the room. He won’t bother lifting a burglar, they’re being kind to him by not killing him on sight.

Dongmin wiped the blood off his chin using his thumb and sat on the bed. It was dusty but he didn’t mind, numerous memories went back to him after seeing the things laid on the bed. He noticed an unfamiliar notebook, Dongmin picked it up and turned a random page.

His grip on the notebook tightened after reading an entry. His chest felt heavy for a reason. Dongmin heavily breathed and closed the notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this update👋 Have a nice day~


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He mutely prayed that someone would come, anyone, just like the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Torture and violence. Kindly skip if you're not comfortable reading.

“Hyung, you got blood on your lips” Sanha whispered to Myungjun after exchanging places in the counter.

“Ah, sorry” Myungjun quickly pulled out a handkerchief on his pocket and wiped his lips. Few people are already on the shop, the others are still not around so Sanha is busy filling their works.

“I’ll go out for a while, Dongmin hyung needs some more ingredients.”

“Be careful on your way.” Myungjun reminded.

“I will.” Sanha responded before going out.

Sanha is already used to the fact that he’s working with five vampires. He doesn’t know if he simply didn’t observe much or the members have been careless around him now that their secret is out.

Bin and Myungjun are both carefree that they’re often back to the shop with blood on their mouth. There’s even a time when Bin came back with his eyes still not back to normal. Dongmin dragged him out after that.

Sanha took his time to absorb the truth, as well as some information they have told him. Jinwoo told him about vampire hunters and how they are actually around more than they are aware. He warned Sanha to be careful and kindly asked to look over the others too (mostly Bin and Myungjun).

His thoughts are interrupted after feeling something unusual, it was a gut feeling, that something is not right. His grip on the paper bags tightens and walked faster as he can. He wanted to run, that's how scared he is.

He didn’t dare to look back, he simply knew that someone is following him.

_Someone help me…_

He mutely prayed that someone would come, anyone, just like the last time.

“Ah!” he yelped, a man taller than him blocked his way.

“What do you want, s-sir?” He asked as he took baby steps backward.

The man didn’t answer, instead, he pushed a handkerchief on Sanha’s mouth and nose. Sanha struggled, leaving the paper bag scattered on the ground. He tried hard but the man is stronger and he felt himself dizzy right after he inhaled whatever it is in the cloth.

“Help” he mumbled before he lost consciousness.

Sanha woke up with cold water hitting his face. He gasped for air, feeling his whole system asking for oxygen. He coughed hard, water went on his nose and mouth which is hardly painful, it wasn't a good addition that his head feels as if it was hit by a sturdy object.

“Now you’re awake” a woman stood beside the man who captured him earlier. There are a lot people in the place too.

“W-who are you, why are you doing this?!” Sanha exclaimed, he tried to struggle but his hands are tightly tied on a rope above him.

“You should go ask yourself kid, you’re the one who’s working with filthy vampires. You’re a shame to our race!” The man who threw him water answered.

Sanha's eyes widened, realizing what this was all about, “Are-you vampire hunters? What are you planning to do with them?!” Sanha’s heart is pounding hard, he’s afraid for himself but he’s more afraid of what they would do to his hyungs.

“Well, if you’re really important to those bloodsuckers then they would rescue you. We will kill them in the process, just stand there and shut up” Sanha bit his lower lip in pure panic, they are using him as a bait!

“Y-You won’t get them! They are stronger than all of you!” He yelled but he’s not sure about it. He roamed his eyes and there are at least 30 hunters inside, who knows if there are more outside of the place which looked like a warehouse.

The woman scoffed, “This kid is already brainwashed by those vampires. He deserve a wakeup call.”

Men started surrounding him, he felt his knees weaken immediately. One man punched him _hard_ in the face making his whole system shudder.

“Hey, don’t pass out yet.” He received a slap and hunters started kicking and punching him wherever their attacks land. 

He gasped in every hit, “Stop, pl-ease,” he struggled to speak. His lips are bleeding, making it hurt in every movement.

Sanha's whole body is aching and he is sure that if his hands weren’t tied then he already collapsed on the ground.

“Have you learned your lesson now?” He heard a raspy voice. He cannot open his eyes properly and his mind is in turmoil right now to even figure out who is talking among them.

He took a deep breath, gathering his remaining energy, “You’re the monsters!” He yelled.

“Beat him up until he goes crippled!” Some men picked up pieces of woods and started hitting him again.

He groaned in pain, they started hitting on his lower body, targetting his knees specifically to follow their leader's order.

Sanha found himself vomiting blood, his system is starting to get numb. He pleaded with a small voice. He asked them to stop but they only laughed at him and beat him harder.

_Monsters…_

–

Myungjun quickly went out of the counter after Jinwoo arrived in the shop. Jinwoo can see that he’s bothered so he asked first.

“What’s wrong hyung?”

“Sanha… He hasn’t come back yet. It’s been two hours.” Jinwoo’s eyes immediately showed concern. Dongmin joined the crowd after serving coffee to one of the customers.

Dongmin was about to speak when the bell of the door indicating that someone entered rang out of tune as someone entered by carelessly pushing the door.

The customers looked surprised but remained silent and went back to their businesses.

It is Rocky and Bin who looks bothered as well, “Why?” Myungjun asked.

“We found this.” Minhyuk handed them a piece of paper.

_“Submit yourselves or your human friend is dead.”_

The younger vampires felt enormous killing intent collectively coming from the older vampires after reading the note.

–

“Stop that, we need him at least half alive” The leader of the group ordered.

He looked at Sanha whose face is covered in fresh bruises and wounds. Sanha is barely alive after all the beatings he got. The rope which is also burning his skin is the only thing that is literally keeping him up.

“This kid is hopeless," he shook his head, somehow disappointed, "we’ll wait for few more hours and kill him and if the vampires don’t come."

They heard a loud banging sound and the huge wooden door of the warehouse flew inwards in a few distance.

“They’re here!” Everyone scrambled in their positions after getting their weapons.

“Ah, you came after all.” The leader spoke but all five vampires’ eyes are fixed on Sanha at the back.

“How dare you hurt the child, he’s a human like all of you!” Myungjun's loud voice rang in the place, his voice is unsteady; rage is eating his reasoning away.

The others are as furious as well. They left the shop right after knowing what happened.

“Tss, we don’t need weak humans like him who makes friend with monsters like you!” someone answered.

Minhyuk growled in pure anger. He never felt this furious before.

“We’ll let the kid go… But in exchange of your lives!” the leader said and the fight started.

Arrows and bullets specially loaded with hawthorn flew in their direction. Everyone used their speed to dodge the hunters’ attacks.

Dongmin caught one arrow that almost hit him and threw it back. The arrow hit one of the hunters right into the chest.

Bin on the other hand focused on reaching Sanha. He successfully did after knocking out some hunters.

“Hyung…” Sanha mumbled, he woke up after hearing the commotion.

Bin wanted to lash out after seeing Sanha's condition up close. He used a knife he got from a random hunter and quickly freed Sanha from the being binded. He evacuated Sanha in a safer part of of the warehouse.

“We’re here. We’re already here Sanha. Hang on a bit, okay?” Bin said and gently leaned him behind a stock of woods.

The fight continued, Minhyuk didn’t think twice of killing anyone who tries to fight him.

_They must pay for hurting Sanha._

Myungjun, Jinwoo and Dongmin faced the higher skilled hunters. They have no intention of showing mercy either.

“Damn you!” The leader yelled after getting cornered by Jinwoo and Myungjun, “Taking all of your lives is not an enough payment for what you did to Sanha,” Myungjun mumbled, his eyes are dull and his aura is dim.

The leader of the vampire hunters fought them with expert skills but both the vampires are far more skilled and enraged.

Jinwoo delivered the final blow by stabbing the leader with a knife straight to his heart. Blood splattered to Jinwoo's face but he pushed the knife deeper into the human's chest.

The hunter died on the spot, his lifeless body fell on the ground, eyes wide open as if witnessing something terrifying before his death.

“Shit, Leader’s dead!” someone announced and they immediately tried to retreat but the vampires don’t have the intention of keeping anyone alive.

“Sanha…” Jinwoo mumbled as he join Sanha on the ground. His voice almost broke, he won't look at Sanha if it's possible. The child's current appearance is unbearable to look at. 

_And they say vampires are the monsters._

“You came for me…you’re all safe…thank you” Sanha’s voice is weak, he can barely move his lips because of countless wounds.

“Sorry, this is our fault. We could’ve saved you earlier…we didn’t know. We're so sorry Sanha.” Dongmin muttered, roaming his eyes to Sanha’s beaten body as he clenched his hand into fist. 

“Hyung, please... let’s save him.” Minhyuk pleaded, Sanha's life is slipping away from him. Everyone is aware that it's useless to bring him to a hospital. Sanha might survive but will forever suffer with disability.

Jinwoo lightly tapped Sanha’s shoulder and even the slightest touch made Sanha wince in pain.

“Sanha, we could only save you if you agree to be turned. Sorry if you have to went through this. Sorry if this is the only thing we could do for you.” Jinwoo showered Sanha with apologies. He doesn't deserve any of this.

“Hyung, he’s dying!” Bin spoke this time. 

“No, we must let Sanha decide for his life.” Myungjun shut both Bin and Minhyuk before they could argue again. Myungjun is stubborn but he knew the unspoken rules.

“Sanha?” Jinwoo softly called, he wanted Sanha to live but he won’t repeat his mistake to Minhyuk. He wanted Sanha’s consent first.

Sanha used his remaining energy to nod.

_He’s afraid of death._

Sanha thought death won’t be terrifying given by how cruel his life went. He thought it would be more of setting himself free but he already felt how to really live, he already found his purpose.

He doesn’t want to leave yet, not this soon.

Everyone is glued to their places as Jinwoo started feeding Sanha his own blood. It was his second time doing it but the feeling of giving his blood with intent of turning the human is something that he won't get used to.

He felt the familiar thirst coursing into his system. Jinwoo felt Sanha wince when he sank his fangs to Sanha's already bruised neck.

Both Bin and Minhyuk looked worried, they have no idea what’s happening or if the _turning_ even works.

“Hyung, what’s happening? Is it working?” Minhyuk couldn’t wait anymore and asked Myungjun beside him.

Jinwoo withdrew himself from Sanha right after Minhyuk asked. The human loudly gasped like he was drowned and finally given a chance to breathe air. His breathing slowly became steady after. Sanha is unconscious, but safe.

“Listen to his breathing, he’s okay now” Myungjun mumbled with a relieved face.

Everyone can finally breathe after grasping that Sanha survived. Dongmin gently carried Sanha while Myungjun quickly went to help Jinwoo.

“Are you okay?” Myungjun asked, “Yeah” Jinwoo tried to stand on his own but is frail to do so.

Minhyuk and Myungjun helped him up, “Thank you, Hyung” Minhyuk said as he help Jinwoo. His maker responded with a weak smile.

“We’ll take Sanha home.” Bin said while assisting Dongmin to put Sanha on his back.

“We’ll follow shortly.” Myungjun answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fighting scenes:3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun took a deep breath, he doesn't know if he would like where everything is going.

Myungjun is walking aimlessly. He used to be accustomed in staying indoors, spending time with his convert siblings, mostly playing around.

Good times.

Now he hates all the corners of his house, he hated how his home is all empty that he can’t call it home anymore.

He eventually came to like strolling outside, blending with humans and occasionally meeting vampires like him who would either give him a second look and went on like nothing happened or, for rare occasions, a familiar smile or a greeting.

It became his daily routine, going out for the sake of not being alone. He meet numerous people everday, interacting with them. He tried hard to move on.

He became used to that routine that he fell out of interest all of a sudden. He detoured to his usual path and let his feet go where it wanted to go, wherever that is. Myungjun ended up in a forest, maybe the noise of the busy streets finally rang on his ears and now he yearns for some peaceful day.

His plan is quickly ruined when he smelled a strong scent of blood and sensed a vampire nearby. He doesn’t give much care to other vampires but this time it’s different, he doesn’t know why but he found himself going to the source of blood.

_Is he hungry? That’s why he’s drawn to the scent of blood?_

He saw a vampire that grotesquely feeds on a human, Myungjun immediately concluded that he’s a newborn.

He stood there, just watching the newborn like he’s hypnotized.

Myungjun went back to reality after he realized that the newborn is looking at him.

He panicked, “Uh, I’m just staring at you because you’re so messy in eating. Where’s your maker? Your maker should’ve been guiding you” Myungjun is suddenly on lecture mode, simply saving his face from embarrassment.

The newborn vampire continued to stare, being lost in the moment is evident on his eyes. Myungjun couldn't help but to lock eyes, there's something in the newborn that feels familiar to him.

 _Sadness?_ Maybe.

Myungjun’s eyes widened, the newborn suddenly sobbed, tears trickling quick on his face.

“Hey why are you crying?!” Myungjun is panicking again, he approached the vampire but it took a step back.

“I-I killed someone…” the vampire mumbled in utter confusion. Myungjun later ascertained that the newborn is speaking his native language.

“Is that your first kill? Is that why you’re crying?” He knows how hard it is to adjust, he experienced it and he saw it happen to his younger sibling.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me, what I have become.” The newborn answered, the blood on his face is being washed away by tears.

“Hey calm down, where’s your maker?” He tried calming him down but his question only made the newborn more confused as he already is.

“I-don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s a maker?” he asked back.

Myungjun bit his lower lip, “Never mind that now, do you even remember your own name?” He asked.

“Jin…woo. Jinwoo, I think that’s my name” the newborn answered after few seconds.

“What are you? Are you like me? What exactly am I?” Jinwoo continuously asked, he can feel that the creature in front of him is similar to him, he doesn’t know how he figured out. He just know.

Myungjun took a deep breath, he doesn't know if he would like where everything is going.

"Yes, I'm like you. We're vampires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I fell asleep😅 anyway, I hope you're having a good day~


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s…okay, I guess.” Minhyuk settled on a neutral answer. He doesn't want to induce more worry to his maker.

“He'll be fine, right?” Bin mumbled, more to himself. Jinwoo asked them to check on Sanha so they went back to their house to check on their youngest.

Most of Sanha's injuries are already healed. They couldn't bear to look at him the first three days. His whole body is covered in bruises and wounds.

Sanha suddenly groaned before Minhyuk can respond to Bin's thoughts. His mouth is slightly open, fangs are slightly poking his lips. He kept on groaning, still with his eyes firmly shut, as if having a really bad nightmare.

Minhyuk sighed and sat beside the newborn. He gently wiped the beads of sweat forming on Sanha's forehead using a towel.

The fact that Sanha will wake up tomorrow, as a vampire, is giving Minhyuk a huge anxiety. It's hard to sink in for him, how much more for Sanha.

He coudn't remember much of his own past, most of his memories are gone or a huge blur but he quickly accepted his new life. Minhyuk hopes the same thing for Sanha.

“I hope he is not dreaming of what happened,” Bin said with worry. Sanha already went through a lot, it hurts to think that he is being haunted even in his dreams, “Maybe he is still healing too. He endured a lot of injuries.” Minhyuk remained silent and continued wiping Sanha's face.

“Let’s go back to the shop.” Minhyuk said after seeing Sanha peaceful again, Bin nodded and went out of the room.

\--

“How is he?” Jinwoo immediately asked to Minhyuk. They are in the kitchen, Minhyuk is fixing his apron to help Dongmin.

“He’s…okay, I guess.” Minhyuk settled on a neutral answer. He doesn't want to induce more worry to his maker.

Jinwoo didn’t respond, he’s already bothered by what would happen tomorrow: the day that Sanha will be awaken as a vampire.

Somehow, he also wishes that Sanha would just forget everything in his past, even before they met him life wasn’t so good to the child. His father left him and her sick mother. The boy did his best to support her mother, taking physical jobs that a child shouldn’t do and every other things.

The day they met him is the third day of her dear mother's death. Sanha is grieving and the only person who wills him to live is gone. Sanha lost all of his purpose to live but he said that their kindness touched his heart. He said that he gained another reason to live.

“Hyung.” Dongmin called Jinwoo’s attention because the man is staring into space. Dongmin snatched the tray with orders from Jinwoo.

“I think you should rest, go home if you want to. We can handle it here.” Dongmin understand what Jinwoo has been worrying about. They all feel the same thing, but Jinwoo as the maker feels it tenfold.

“I’m fine.” Jinwoo stated but obviously half meant.

“You can't fool anyone here, hyung. Go home and rest.” Dongmin said and patted Jinwoo's shoulder before going out to give the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a good day~ thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha shook his head, not in denial but in rage, “I hate them hyung, I hate them!” He chanted with tears still trickling on his face.

The vampires gather in the room where Sanha lies, it is the day of his awakening and everyone is nervous and won’t leave the room alone.

“He could wake up anytime soon right?” Minhyuk asked, tapping his foot continuously on the floor.

“Calm down Minhyuk” Bin lightly tapped Minhyuk on the back to comfort him. His anxiety is contagious.

“I’m calm.” He answered, still hovering. He couldn't remove his eyes to Sanha. 

“If you say so.” Bin mumbled while shaking his head. Minhyuk is obviously nervous, maybe even more nervous than Jinwoo.

“I think he’s waking up.” Jinwoo announced and everyone gathered around the bed in a span of seconds.

The newborn earnestly opened his eyes, everyone felt the new vampire’s bloodlust so Jinwoo pushed him back on the bed right after it tried to get up.

Sanha struggled on Jinwoo’s hold but couldn’t do anything with his maker’s strength. The newborn didn't stay still and thrashed around, hitting Jinwoo everywhere using his free hands. Jinwoo stood still. He didn't mind the physical pain, he's too surprised to do so.

“Sanha! Sanha it’s us.” Myungjun called, his voice is shaky. Myungjun is having flashbacks of his convert sibling's awakening, he felt his chest tightened, both from the current situation and the old memories he doesn't want to forget even how painful it is.

Sanha couldn't recognize his own name, he is acting on pure feral instincts.

“Sanha, I know you can recognize our voices. It’s us, please calm down.” Dongmin spoke this time, everyone else are too preoccupied to do so. 

No response but growls and snarls.

Jinwoo heaved a sigh and finally spoke, “It’s alright Sanha, you’re safe now. Please calm down.” the struggling slowly subsided. 

Jinwoo removed his hand on Sanha’s chest. The newborn's eyes started to clear, finally showing recognition and sanity.

“Hyung…” Sanha called, not particular to anyone, "What happened?" he asked innocently. Minhyuk swallowed the lump on his throat.

“Sanha, do you remember us?” Myungjun had to ask. He slowly nodded, his head is still heavy for some reason but he recognizes everyone.

“That’s a relief.” Bin muttered. His words came out very quietly, his throat is dry from staying quiet for a long time.

Sanha pulled himself up and roamed his eyes around the unfamiliar place. Sanha tried to remember what happened, on why everyone is acting unusual.

The memories are all hazy but it’s slowly coming into pieces. His breathing escalated, Sanha painfully recalls how he was tortured by vampire hunters to death.

“They killed me.” He said with a low voice. His eyes are wandering, as if seeing the memories happen once again.

His eyes are burning with hate that tears started dropping, “They killed me!” Sanha repeated with too much intensity in his voice, everyone fell mute again.

The newborn bawled, his whole body is shaking in anger.

“Sorry," Minhyuk said and bit his lower lip, "it’s our fault. We couldn’t save you.” Minhyuk is full of guilt. They could've saved Sanha, if only they discovered what happened earlier. Sanha had to go through _hell_ while all of them are genuinely clueless of what's happening.

“Sanha, we don’t have a choice but to turn you… Into a vampire, like us.” Jinwoo added, he doesn’t know how much Sanha remembered but he has every right to know what happened to him.

Sanha shook his head, not in denial but in rage, “I hate them hyung, I hate them!” He chanted with tears still trickling on his face. His anger is all directed to the humans who _killed_ him.

“W-we already avenged you. Please stop crying.” Myungjun tried to comfort the newborn.

All of them are feeling guilty, they can't even look at Sanha to the eyes. Sanha went through a lot, _just because they became close to him._

The newborn continued to sob, until he finally let it all out. No one left the room, most of them didn’t say anything but tried comforting Sanha in their own way.

Sanha have stopped crying for minutes already. Still, no one dared to speak. The newborn flinched from the unfamiliar pain. He feels strong pain on his stomach, like his insides are being twisted. His breathing hitched as the pain coursed up to his throat. He feels throttled, but from the inside.

Sanha grabbed his maker's desperately.

“Hyung, what's happening to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update. Also, I'll take this chance to promote(?) ASTRO. Please help in voting ASTRO for Soribada awards on Starplay. We got a chance to win the Global Artist Award. We're currently leading in the votes but we need more people to vote so the gap from the second place would increase. I really want ASTRO to win an award because they deserve this after their hard work. If you need any help with the voting, feel free to reach me through either the comment section or DM through my tumblr @arohawrites I'll be more than willing to help you. Of course this is voluntary, if you choose not to vote, it's totally okay. I just wanted to reach out to all arohas as much as I can. The voting period lasts until August 3, any help is greatly appreciated💜


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo lied to Myungjun when he said that he doesn’t remember anything, he remembers one thing…

“You’re lucky I found you right after you woke up. You’re instantly dead if hunters found you first” Myungjun spoke while Jinwoo is busy cleaning himself on a pond.

Jinwoo wiped the drips of water from his face before answering, “It’s been six days…”

“Six days of what?” Myungjun answered, wondering if Jinwoo remembered something.

“Was it six days? No it’s already been a week.” the newborn mumbled to his self.

“Hey, answer me.” Myungjun demanded.

“It’s been a week since I woke up in the cabin.” Jinwoo answered nonchalantly.

“Wait, before I ask that cabin you’re talking about…what the hell did you mean that you’re already up a week ago?”

“It’s exactly how I said it?” Jinwoo didn’t know what Myungjun is surprised for. Is that something unusual?

“And that guy earlier, is that your first kill?” Jinwoo shook his head, “I woke up feeling like my whole body is on fire. I tried finding water because I'm so thirsty for some reason," Jinwoo pushed his hair blocking falling near his eyes, he's having flashbacks of what happened earlier. He felt guilty again, "The moment I went out of the cabin I felt like blacking out, I tried to fight it but I failed then I regained my consciousness with dead animal bodies around me." Jinwoo paused and MJ didn't respond either, he is waiting for Jinwoo to finish his story.

"I realized that there's something wrong with me. I'm still so confused. I willed myself to stay in this forest, in the cabin where I woke up but earlier... I smelled something very enticing. I don't know what that is but I couldn't resist. I feel like I'm going mad, I searched the forest for that scent I caught then saw that man...” Myungjun stared at him like he gained another head or two.

“You managed to live from animal blood and just consumed human blood. You did it all by yourself. Woah.” Myungjun is shaking his head in disbelief, he never saw a newborn with that self-control.

“Do you remember anything about your past?” Jinwoo reluctantly shook his head.

\--

Jinwoo lied to Myungjun when he said that he doesn’t remember anything, he remembers _one_ thing…

_“Please forget about me.”_

He remembered that single line until now, the only memory he had of his maker is her asking to be forgotten. For years Jinwoo have been bothered by that line. _What happened? Why did she chose to turn him?_ He just have so many unanswered questions. 

He didn't bother finding her but even if Jinwoo denies it, he couldn’t forget about his maker. He can’t push the fact that deep inside him, he greatly hopes that they could meet again.

“Hyung, stop spacing out, we’re about to be called.” Sanha’s voice pulled Jinwoo back to reality.

He looked around and everyone is busy either vocalizing or fixing their mics. “Are you okay, hyung?” Sanha asked again.

“Yes, I just remembered something.” JinJin said and picked up his hand microphone.

“It’s your turn, please standby.” one staff of the show entered in their waiting room and quickly left after relaying the message.

Rocky fixes the tape on his mic while Eunwoo is quiickly being retouched by the hairstylist.

“Let’s go.” JinJin instructed.

The performance started, JinJin did his best to focus on the performance. He can hear the fanchants even though the music is blaring on his earpiece.

He suddenly felt a tinge of pain on his chest after doing his part, his eyes automatically wandered in the audience section and found a familiar face on the last row.

“Hyung, you didn’t catch the camera, you were looking at somewhere else.” Bin pointed out. They are currently monitoring their performance.

“Sorry.” JinJin answered without much conviction, his mind is already wandering. He wanted to get out of the place if it’s only permitted.

“MJ hyung, have you noticed it earlier? There’s a vampire within the audience.” Eunwoo muttered, only for the members to hear.

“Why didn’t I notice it” Rocky asked while removing his earpiece. Vampires have unique prescence that even humans can feel and mistook as unique charisma.

“It must be an old vampire, I barely felt it too.” MJ answered while looking at JinJin who’s obviously out of the conversation.

–

“JinJin, it’s your turn to hunt tonight right?” MJ spoke to JinJin, just to open a conversation because the leader has been quiet throughout their whole travel home.

“Huh? Ah, yeah.” JinJin answered hesitantly, he already forgot about hunting but he moved to ready himself to go.

He put on a mask and went outside, Jinwoo doesn’t have any plan to feed tonight. He knows that his maker is still around and he is going to find her.

He started walking around, tracing the familiar prescence in the area. 

"Please let me see you." he muttered. As if hearing his plea, her presence is suddenly became pronounced. She is purposely letting herself to be seen.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jinwoo.” The woman spoke first. The woman is comfortably sitting at one old chair piled on a random building's rooftop.

"You're...my maker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you spare your thoughts about the chapter or the whole story hehe. Anyway I hope you're having a great day~


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t owe me anything, I just decided to donate to charity.” Eunwoo said with a small smile.

“You should pay today or I would go and get your things inside!” The loan shark yelled at Se Kyung. She inhaled deeply, she just wanted to finish the conversation as calm as possible.

“I told you. I’ll pay you next week, as soon as I get my paycheck. I have nothing right now.” She admitted.

“But I need it today! You don’t have any right to complain when you’re the one who owes money!” the man yelled with his raspy voice. Se kyung hates this man to the core, she hates how she doesn't have any choice but to put up with him.

“First of all, it’s not my debt. Second, it’s supposed to be paid ages ago, only if you didn’t pile up such ridiculous interest!” Se Kyung lost it, this conversation would lead to nothing.

“Why are you yelling at me?! It’s your parent’s debt so it’s your responsibility!” The man was about to hit Se Kyung but someone grabbed his hand before he can do any harm.

Se Kyung firmly closed her eyes with anticipation of pain but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Bin casually grabbing the loan shark’s wrist.

“Hey, who gave you the right to hurt her?” Bin spoke with an annoyed tone. The man withdrew his hand forcefully and faced the newcomers.

“And who are you? Stop meddling kids or I’ll kill the both of you.” Bin scoffed with the man’s puny threat.

“We’re workmates of Ms. Se Kyung. We don’t want any trouble but you don’t have the right to hit her” Eunwoo spoke with a calm voice but he's simply holding it in. How he hates humans who talks nonsense.

“It’s none of your business, this woman owes a lot of money to us. She needs to pay.”

“Fine, we’ll pay her debt. All. of. it.” Bin challenged.

The loan shark grinned, “Her debt still totals to 15 million won. Can you pay for that?” Bin’s eyes widened and turned to Se Kyung.

“How did you manage to get a debt like that?” He whispered but Se Kyung is lost for words. She’s surprised that Eunwoo and Bin suddenly appeared in her house, how did they know her address in the first place?

Bin cleared his throat and looked at Eunwoo, his maker gave a defeated sigh. Eunwoo somehow expected things to end up this way.

“This guy will pay for it!” Bin proudly proclaimed.

Eunwoo closed his eyes firmly, he wanted to smack Bin for being careless but he simply can’t argue today as he’s not in the mood.

“I’ll pay her debt in full amount, give me your bank account number.” Eunwoo said with a straight face. The loan shark looked amused but quickly moved.

“Nice doing business with you!~” the man singsongs right after Eunwoo wired the money. Eunwoo went closer to the man and his eyes glistened red.

“Now don’t you dare let your face be seen by Ms. Se Kyung again,” the man nodded hesitantly, “oh, and right after you get out of this place make sure that all of the money I gave you will be donated to a charity. All of it, understand?” The man’s face showed opposition but nodded again.

“I will.” He answered mindlessly and went out.

“Problem solved!” Bin exclaimed happily.

Se Kyung stared at the loan shark walking out of the gate like nothing happened. She wanted to demand explanations but Se kyung reminded herself that they are not human. Besides, that man already drained her energy.

“Hey, a thank you would be nice” Bin noted and waved his hand in front of Se Kyung who's obviously spacing out.

“Sorry! I mean, thank you, Eunwoo. I’ll pay you, not in the full amount but I’ll sort it out. I’m really sorry if you had to see that.” Se Kyung spoke in a hurried manner.

“You don’t owe me anything, I just decided to donate to charity.” Eunwoo said with a small smile.

Se Kyung scratched the back of her head. She’s already embarrassed about what happened but she can't deny that she's now relieved. The weight that she's been carrying for years is lifted because of them.

“Thank you…” She mumbled.

"That's nothing." Bin answered, he sounded arrogant but Se Kyung doesn't really mind. She knows that it's Bin's usual attitude.

“But why are you here?” She asked instead of asking how they got her address.

“We’re supposed to have a meeting today right? but you’re still not around so JinJin hyung ordered us to fetch you. Let’s go already.” Bin answered again, they have schedules to follow after all.

“Oh, right!” She exclaimed. She almost forgot about her work “Sorry for all the trouble.” She gave a 90 degrees bow. She feels deeply embarrassed.

“If you don’t mind, how did you get that debt? You don’t seem to be like other humans who spends money like it’s nothing.” Eunwoo couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s my parent’s debt, both of them got into gambling and things happened. It wasn’t a big debt actually, but that loan shark put inconsiderable amount of interest until it blown up because we can’t pay immediately,” She closed the gate of her house and walked along with the two vampires.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you? That’s a huge amount. I could pay you portion by portion.” Se Kyung suggested again.

“Hey, he already said you’re free of that debt. Besides, that guy is rich” Bin whispered to Se Kyung as if Eunwoo won’t be able to hear it.

“It's really okay. Don't worry about that anymore.” Eunwoo answered. Their manager have helped them a lot, she even saved MJ's life once. Money is nothing compared to that.

Se Kyung smiled warmly, she never expected them to care about her. They even bothered to fetch her when it's not their obligation to do so.

Maybe they aren’t as bad as fiction books or movies portrays them.

–

“Finally, you’re here!” MJ exclaimed after they entered the office. The other men are already on their seats, obviously bored of waiting.

“What took you so long?” Sanha asked in a quite annoyed tone.

“Sorry, things happened-” Bin interrupted her “-but it’s already settled so let’s start the meeting. We have practice to after.” he continued for her.

Rocky put down his phone on the table and pulled his seat closer to the table.

The meeting is all about the activities after they recently wrapped their album. Se Kyung briefed them about their upcoming group and solo activities; some commercials, variety show guestings and performance on different parts of the country. The talk of overseas tours are also mentioned as the company informed Se Kyung that there will be a planned one.

“That’s all.” Se kyung concluded the meeting.

“At last!” MJ stretched his arms.

“You go to practice, I’ll follow in a bit.” Jinwoo instructed and everyone rushed to the door. Se Kyung doubted that they will already start the practice since Rocky doesn’t look like he’s in a mood but she’s going to check on them later.

“Are you okay?” She asked JinJin who’s busy sorting out some papers.

“Me? Yeah.” He casually answered. Se Kyung already noticed JinJin’s down mood since last week. She's concerned but there are limitations on what she can ask, especially that she is aware of their real identity.

“I’ll handle that, you should go to practice too. The boys won’t move at all when you’re not complete” Se Kyung offered.

JinJin handed her the papers, “Thank you.” he smiled but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Something is definitely bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATMCHA🤣


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin shook his head in disbelief, Bin is really a peculiar vampire.

Bin withdrew himself from his prey, his eyes are still glowing with needs but he pushed all thoughts away. Moon Bin licked his lips, not wasting any drop of precious blood. He pants, as if he just did some heavy labor. He firmly closed his eyes and soon, the heavy breathing is replaced by steady, calm breathing.

The woman on the other hand is still dazed, and weak from blood loss.

“Thank you.” he whispered to the woman and was about to tell her to go but he forgot the right words he just learned barely a week ago.

Maybe he wasn’t on his right mind yet, maybe it’s still drowned on bloodlust that he can’t figure out what to say.

“Y-you went...” He stuttered and the woman looked more confused, he’s talking nonsense.

“I-I don’t like you. You go home.” he struggled to dig all the words he have learned. The woman’s eyes pooled with tears and ran away from him.

Moon Bin scratched his nape, did he say something bad?

“That’s why I told you to study.” Dongmin appeared and Bin faced him with an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry. I’ll go study later, I promise, but what exactly did I said to her?”

“You said you don’t like her and she should go home.” Dongmin answered while shaking his head. Bin bit his lower lip, he didn’t intend to hurt the woman’s feelings too.

The woman even called him beautiful earlier. He sighed, he really should learn their language or he might get in trouble.

“Anyway, your control has improved a lot. I’m proud of you.” Bin couldn’t contain his smile because of Dongmin’s compliment. He’s trying hard to apply every advice Dongmin, Myungjun and Jinwoo gave him to control his bloodlust.

He doesn’t want innocent people getting hurt because of him and his endless bloodlust.

“But I’m still hungry, should we go eat somewhere? The human food here looks delicious too.” Bin’s mouth water with the thoughts of eating even though he just _ate_.

Dongmin shook his head in disbelief, Bin is really a peculiar vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back~ I'll try to update frequently again. And yes, if Bin's lines are familiar to you, it came from their first guesting on ASC🤣 Anyway, hope you're having a good day~


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that they are really debuting.

After several years, they are finally back.

“Being home is really different, isn’t?” Myungjun’s smile reaches his eyes as he said his sentiment. He even hums while fixing his baggage.

Jinwoo had the hunch that Myungjun purposely did create another trouble so they would have no choice but to go back to Korea.

“Yeah, it’s nice to be back!” Bin casually joined the conversation. Everyone knew that Bin is simply happy because he could eat authentic korean food again.

“Should we go out for a while?" Bin suddenly suggested, "It’s been years and many things have changed in here.” Myungjun happily convinced everyone to go with them. Sanha quickly agreed while the others has no choice but to go along.

“Should we put up another café again? What do you think?” Dongmin looked around for any good spot to put on a business. It's what they do most of the time.

“A restaurant would be good too, although we need extra workers for that” Jinwoo answered.

Minhyuk can feel people glancing at them as they walk along the neighborhood. He’s already used to it. It always happen when they are all together.

“Excuse me.” Someone approached the group.

“What is it?” Dongmin kindly responded. The man fixed his glasses and took a long gaze to each of the members and smiled like he hit the biggest jackpot.

“I’m from an entertainment company, from Fantagio, and we’re currently scouting people to train as idols or actors." the scout spoke in a hurried manner, "All of you bears huge potential to being a star and we can provide all means for you to be one.” They are aware that the human is not lying as they can hear his heartbeat.

“Sorry, but we’re not interested.” Jinwoo immediately rejected, they can’t garner much attention right now.

The group is about to leave but the scout promptly stopped them, “Wait, this is my calling card, there is the address of our company. It’s pretty nearby, so if you changed your minds you could contact me or just go straight to the company and find me. If you’re thinking that it’s a scam or anything you could go straight to our company. I promise that we are geniune and you’ll be accompanied immediately.” He gave his calling card to Minhyuk who’s the only one who looked interested.

“Wow that human sure talks a lot.” Sanha commented after the man went away. He's used to Myungjun but that man knows how to persuade people.

Minhyuk slid the calling card inside the pocket of his jacket.

“But can you imagine us being idols? That must be fun!” Bin said after they entered and got accompanied by the staff of the restaurant. Bin researched for good place to eat in advance and he highly suggested the restaurant.

“I think we can pull it off.” Myungjun confidently said then laughed loudly which garnered few more people looking at their table.

“Imagine Dongmin hyung dancing.” Sanha added while giggling.

Dongmin threatens to hit Sanha but he only laughed, “peace hyung,” the maknae continued eating while chuckling with Minhyuk.

“Let’s go already, we still need to clean the house.” Jinwoo said after they finished eating.

–

“Hyung, don’t you want to try training in that company? Just something different to do for a while.” Minhyuk spoke to Jinwoo while they are dusting some shelves.

Jinwoo already know that Minhyuk is interested since he rarely put his attention to people talking, and Minhyuk has huge passion in dancing.

“Are you sure we can handle it? It’ll be a huge change of lifestyle if we decide to go.” Jinwoo only worries for their situation. Sure, he wanted a change once in a while but he also wanted everyone to be safe.

“There’s no harm in trying, besides, we can stop anytime if it doesn’t work out.” Minhyuk insisted, he really wanted to try it out.

“Okay,” Jinwoo faced Minhyuk “I’ll give you until tomorrow. Convince everyone to join and we’ll be going.” Minhyuk’s eyes shined and nodded.

“But!” Minhyuk is about to leave but Jinwoo stopped him, “don’t you dare escape in cleaning.” Minhyuk pursed his lips but didn’t argue anymore and started cleaning seriously.

Minhyuk still wonders why they have to do the cleaning themselves but he put his heart into it anyway.

He needs to think of a perfect proposal to convince everyone to join while cleaning too.

–

“I have good news for everyone,” their head manager announced as soon as he entered the practice room. The group gathered in front of their manager.

“What it is manager-nim?” Bin asked earnestly.

“You guys are finally going to debut!” Everyone’s eyes widened after hearing the news, Myungjun and Bin started jumping around while the others can’t help but smile.

_Who would have thought that they are really debuting._

“Now we have to talk about your group name, positions and stage names,” He sat on one chair while the group sat on the floor in front of him.

“First, the company decided to give you the liberty of choosing your leader so we’ll vote now.”

“Jinwoo/hyung” everyone spoke at the same time. The manager laughed at the unanimous response.

“Looks like we don’t need to vote at all.” he wrote Jinwoo’s name on his list.

“Now for your group name and stage names…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's how they are scouted hehe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to leave just like that, again?” Jinwoo spoke with bitterness laced on his voice.

Jinwoo stood a few distance from his maker, he didn’t budge nor said a word. The woman kept her smile and was about to go but Jinwoo promptly stopped her.

“Are you going to leave just like that, _again_?” Jinwoo spoke with bitterness laced on his voice.

“You’re not a newborn anymore, you don’t need me to live. You even managed to live without me.” the woman calmly pointed things out.

“I’m not stopping you because I wanted you to stay. I simply wanted to ask about my past.” Jinwoo’s throat dries, he doesn’t know where his bitterness came from.

He didn’t bear any grudge to his maker, at least, he thought he wasn’t. Maybe it was a small resentment he had hidden in his heart for a long time.

Or maybe, the fact that she casually checked on him after so many years and leave again as if nothing happened is what made him bitter.

Jinwoo felt like he was thrown away for the second time. 

“What do you remember?” She asked and inched closer to Jinwoo.

“I only remember one thing. I heard you when I was still in transition. You said that I should forget you.” he answered in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Jinwoo constantly fails to keep an eye contact to his maker, he wanted to, but he is afraid of what the pair of brown eyes could make him feel. 

“Then maybe you should just leave the past alone. It already happened hundred years ago, let’s keep it that way.” Her voice is mild and beautiful to Jinwoo’s ears but it also makes him long for something unknown to him. He wanted to know what that is.

_He wanted to remember._

“Still, I want to know. I've got the feeling that you know me and not just a charity case of turning me because I got into some near death situation and you pitied me. _Please,_ tell me.” Jinwoo’s plead made the woman sigh, it wasn’t out of anger or frustration but rather out of pure desperation.

The woman’s eyes showed sadness, Jinwoo recognized it when he decided to meet her eyes. Her eyes were sad from the very beginning but she tried to mask it.

The woman inched closer once again, Jinwoo didn’t move but is getting flustered with them inches apart. She gave a sad smile and pressed her lips to Jinwoo's.

Jinwoo’s heart thumped hard, so hard that he closed his eyes because of the sudden stinging pain on his chest.

Memories played on his mind as soon as he closed his eyes, memories that looked like a video full of glitches.

–

_“Are you ready?” Jinwoo’s older brother asked, after weeks of travelling by ship, they have arrived to another foreign country._

_He smiled and nodded to his brother, they are tasked to help hunters like them. It’s what his parents have sworn to do and eventually became theirs._

_To hunt for vampires._

_Jinwoo doesn’t have any personal grudge with vampires but he grew up with the thought that every vampires are a threat to humanity and should be exterminated. He saw it with his own eyes several times already. Vampires attacking humans, viciously, and without any drop of humanity._

_They are creatures of the dark, lurking and_ _only waiting for the perfect chance to attack._

**_Pure evil._ **

_Jinwoo already lost count of how many humans they failed to save, which he will always and forever regret. At the same time, he also killed countless vampires since he was a teen._

–

_“You saved that child…” he said with surprise. The vampire just saved a child falling from a tree._

_“Do you really think all of us are pure evil?” The woman scoffed, “Yes we feed from humans because it’s our nature. We’d go mad and **die**_ _if we don’t drink human blood like you would if you don’t eat food or drink water.” The woman disappeared from his sight leaving him dumbfounded._

_Her words hit him hard because it's the truth._

–

_“We can’t be together Jinwoo, your family would loathe you if they learned about us.” She protested. She wished for them to be together but she knew it was impossible, it was selfish._

_“I’m ready to abandon everything for you.”_

–

_“I’m sorry, but I love her.” Jinwoo’s tone is firm and certain. He’s ready to abandon everything for his beloved._

_“Then I don’t have a younger brother from now on.” His brother spoke, his cold voice seeped into Jinwoo's system._

_Jinwoo's brother unsheathed his knife that is used to kill vampires. The younger closed his eyes._

_He knew it was the end._

–

_“Jinwoo…” She mumbled and immediately joined Jinwoo on the ground pooled of his own blood. She’s obviously affected by the scent of blood, she haven't feed for weeks because they are on the run but_ _she doesn’t care about hunger right now._

_The only man he will ever love is dying and she won't let that happen._

_“No. No, please,” tears started welling on her eyes, “I’ll save you.” Jinwoo slowly shook his head. He knew what she meant and he refuses to._

_“Shh, stop crying already," Jinwoo smiled and cupped her face, softly and lovingly. "I’m okay, I already know you’re safe. It's the only thing that's important to me.”_

_“You should-” he paused, his vision is twice as blurry than before. He shook his head and tried to keep his consciousness. He wanted to see her eyes longer and it was the last thing he wanted to see before he departs from the world,_ _“_ _You should go now. My brother would surely hunt you. Go faraway as you can, and sorry that I can’t keep my promise to protect you.” She kept shaking her head in opposition. She could never leave him to death._

 _“No, I won’t let you die._ _Not like this, not now. Please Jinwoo.” She insisted, her own blood from the wound she created on her wrist is dripping down and mixed with_ _Jinwoo’s blood on the ground._

_He continued to refuse but she already made up her mind. One selfish decision that she swore to never regret._

_“I’m really sorry Jinwoo.”_

–

_“Please forget about me” She whispered on Jinwoo’s ears and left the cabin._

–

He opened his eyes and a tear escaped his right eye, followed by another, until his eyes are welling with tears.

“I’m a selfish woman Jinwoo. I turned you into a vampire against your will then I left because I fear that you would forever resent me," she's not shedding any tears but her eyes show that she's carrying a heavier weight than Jinwoo, "I would _never_ regret that I saved you that day and I want you to know that I'm happy that you found a _family._ "Jinwoo sobbed loudly, his chest is about to explode.

She smiled, "Let this day be the last time that you would remember me Jinwoo. You don’t deserve a broken soul like mine.”

Then she left, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is quite sad. I didn't know it would be lot sadder after I did the editing ><. Anyway, kindly share your thoughts about this one (if you have 🤣 I know this is a mess. Sorry in advance.) 
> 
> I hope you're having a good day too~ don't forget to eat and hydrate. Also please wear a mask when going out in public. Stay safe~


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you calm down and lower you voice? I’m asking you on a date since I’m bored and you’re very interesting.” Sanha said, _again_ , with that playful grin.

Sanha’s out for hunting tonight, but he’s not in the mood to do so. It’s highly unusual, because it’s the only thing that he looks forward every week.

He walked on the streets that’s still full of people, he blended perfectly while keeping his mask on and casually walks along with the crowd.

No one recognizes him, _good_.

Sanha heard a familiar song being hummed, his gaze went straight to the source of humming and saw a familiar woman.

A smile suddenly formed on his lips.

He followed the woman in the same dark alley when he first saw her, she’s all clueless while silently humming one of their main tracks.

Sanha doubled his pace to keep up with the woman and tapped her shoulder slightly, the girl yelped in surprise.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” he spoke and the woman’s eyes widened, she can recognize that voice anywhere.

“Sanha?” She asked. The idol pulled down his mask and smiled.

“It’s really you!” she exclaimed and covered her hanging mouth.

Sanha chuckled because of the girl's reaction. It's the same reaction when they first met.

“We always meet unexpectedly.” Sanha’s words made the woman confused. She was only able to attend their fansign once because she’s always busy with university even though she’s been a fan since debut.

“Ah, right. You don’t remember.” Sanha grinned. It’s the first time she saw Sanha grin in that manner, she couldn’t explain it, but it made her heart uneasy.

“Uh… I’m pretty sure I only got to saw you in that fansign 2 weeks ago. Maybe you’re mistaking me from someone else?” she kindly asked, she completely understand if Sanha did. They meet hundreds of fans everday and confusing familiar faces is not impossible.

The playful grin stayed on Sanha’s face and inched closer, “You don’t remember because I made you forget.” his eyes glistened red.

The woman took a step back, she felt familiar fear creeping to her being.

“Y-You’re not human.” she mumbled.

“Do you remember now?” he asked, his fangs are visible as he spoke.

“A-are you going to bite me again?” She unconsciously touched the small scar on her neck.

“Hmm, I was supposed to but I’m not in the mood to eat today. Though it would be a waste to go home early today.” his eyes went back to normal.

She’s simply dumbfounded, did she just discovered that her favorite idol is a vampire?

_Wait_ , Sanha bit her and then acted all innocent to her the next day. He smiled to her like nothing happened!

“So that’s why you knew about my wallpaper, you liar.” she blurted out and it’s Sanha’s turn to be surprised.

The surprise is quickly replaced by laughter.

“You even minded that instead of asking for your life to be spared? You know I can kill you in a snap.” worry came back from the woman’s eyes.

She covered her neck using both of her hands, “You already bit me and drank my blood. You’re so mean if you also kill me!” she exclaimed.

“Uhm…” she muttered while Sanha is laughing hard again, his laugh is similar when he did something mischievous to his members. Sanha is definitely fooling around.

“Okay, you got a point. I won’t kill you but you have to come with me.” He said with a smile that haven’t left his face since earlier.

“Where are we going to take me?!” she exclaimed.

“Can you calm down and lower you voice? I’m asking you on a date since I’m bored and you’re very interesting.” Sanha said, _again_ , with that playful grin.

Her face immediately tinted pink when Sanha mentioned the word date.

Sanha is asking her for a date. _Yoon Sanha!_

She doesn’t know if it’s a dream or a nightmare came true.

“Are you going to stand there forever or you’re going to follow me?” He asked, already few distance away from her

“Wait!” she ran towards Sanha and he pulled back his mask.

“Where are we going?” The girl struggled to keep up with Sanha pace since his single step is twice for her. Sanha quickly noticed it and lowered his speed.

“I don’t know."Sanha said and stopped walking. Most of the stores are already closed because it’s already late.

The girl’s stomach suddenly grumbled which made Sanha chuckle, "I think I know where we should go.” he grabbed the woman’s hand and pulled her to a familiar direction.

They entered insided a 24/7 convienience store.

“Get what you want, I’ll pay for it.” Sanha said while choosing his own snacks.

The woman is still embarassed but she chose food since she’s really hungry. They sat on one table and luckily, no other people are around.

“How can you eat human food when you’re a vampire?” she spoke in a low voice. She asked after slurping a spoonful of her instant ramyun.

“We can eat and taste human food perfectly, it’s just that our body won’t get satisfied with it.” Sanha explained in the simplest way he can.

She watched how Sanha peacefully ate and enjoy the food like a regular human, her lips uncontrollably curled into a smile.

“Do the other members know about your…situation?” She hesitantly asked.

“We’re all the same.” he answered casually while taking his last bite on the sausage he also bought.

“A-ah, that explain things.” She stuttered, she can’t believe that ASTRO members are all vampires!

“Your name is,” Sanha paused for a bit, “Arisa, right?” Sanha need to dug up his memories for the girl’s name he learned during the fansign.

“You remembered.” she said, her heart is beating happily.

“You’re Japanese right? Why are you here?” He asked curiously.

“I’m here to study, to become a Veterinarian.” Sanha nodded and checked on the time.

“I need to go back soon,” Sanha spoke and already stood. Jinwoo would probably come and find him if he doesn't go back early, “I’ll walk you home. Is it still far from here?” He asked and Arisa shook her head.

“It’s few blocks away, I can walk on my own too.” She said but Sanha quickly opposed.

“I’ll walk you home, you got a nice scent which makes you prone of being targeted by other vampires. Let me do this much, as a sorry for what I did the last time.”

They walked towards Arisa’s apartment, Arisa took her chance to speak what she really wanted to say to Sanha ever since, “I look forward for your next album. I love all of your songs,” she bit her lower lip, “and I really love your voice.” She said with a shy smile.

Sanha smiled back and his eyes glistened again, he leaned down to her height, “Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Arisa.” He whispered to her ear before whispering her to forget their meeting and what she learned tonight.

The woman entered her apartment and Sanha went away silently.

“This is a good scoop!” A paparazzi who’s been following Sanha and Arisa since they went to the convience store said while checking his shots.

He quickly decided that the shot of Sanha whispering to the woman’s ears which looked like he’s kissing the girl would be the main photo of his article.

“What do you got there?” someone spoke from behind which made the reporter yelp.

“Y-Yoon Sanha.” he stuttered, he got busted!

He panicked but soon gained confidence, what can a kid do? He got all the power over the idol now that he can ruin his whole career in a snap.

“Heh, you can’t threaten me if that’s what you’re going to do. I can release these pictures and by tomorrow morning, your whole career would go into ruins”

Sanha grinned, “Who said I was going to threaten you?” His eyes glowed crimson, he’ll take his feed tonight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Sanha's out on a date🤣


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the group is aware that Jinwoo was bothered by something for the past weeks, but the leader always shifts the topic whenever they try to bring it up. 

Se Kyung is currently on her way to Jinwoo’s studio to bring additional and some adjustments for their schedule.

She knocked and slowly entered the room. Se Kyung saw JinJin focused on the screen, headphones are on his ears and it’s possible that he didn’t hear her knocking.

His eyebrows knitted and removed the headphones. He brushed his hair in frustration. Se Kyung guessed from his gesture that things aren’t working the way he wanted with the song he is making.

“Excuse me?” Se Kyung trailed off. She didn’t want to bother JinJin but she has to give the additional schedule.

“What is it?” He asked impassively. Se Kyung started to hesitate, she never saw Jinwoo with that kind of expression.

“You got additional schedules, this is the adjustment of your sched.” She said as she fully entered the room.

Jinwoo didn’t answer so she handed him the papers. “I’ll-” Se Kyung paused midway because of Jinwoo suddenly grabbing her wrist instead of the papers.

“Why?” She asked, then winced when his grip tightened around her wrist. “JinJin, what’s wrong?” Se Kyung asked again, fear is starting to crawl in her system.

“You’re bleeding.” he spoke in a low tone.

Se Kyung’s eyes went to her finger which has a small smear of blood probably from a paper cut which she didn’t even noticed.

Se kyung shrieked. Jinwoo pulled her and before she knew it, her back touched the nearest wall. She flinched because of the sharp pain. The papers she is holding scattered on the ground.

Her fear grew tenfold after realizing that JinJin’s eyes are fixed on her neck. His eyes are glowing in bloodlust.

“JinJin, please c-alm down.” She stuttered in anguish.

The vampire didn’t answer but somehow regained his sanity. Se Kyung felt Jinwoo's hands on her shoulder shaking. She can see his fangs as the vampire pants.

“Damn it.” he curses and distanced himself from Se Kyung before he could do anything. The amount of will he has to exert in stopping himself is physically draining.

Se Kyung stood frozen while Jinwoo supported himself by holding on the swivel chair. He immediately felt his body torturing him because of repressing his instincts.

“Why are you still standing there? Get out!” he yelled which made Se Kyung storm her way out of the studio.

“What happened to you?” MJ suddenly appeared. Their manager yelped in surprise and tears started trickling on her face.

Myungjun immediately panicked, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong with you? What happened?” He asked with concerned.

“H-he almost bit me.” Se Kyung’s voice is low, almost no voice came out. She's trying hard to compose herself but MJ startling her didn't help the situation.

“What?!” he exclaimed. MJ is aware that JinJin is the only one present in the company with him but he couldn’t believe it was Jinwoo who did it. 

“Okay,” MJ tried to tap Se Kyung’s shoulder but the woman evaded his touch, “Uh, please do calm down. I don’t know what else to say but I’m sure Jinwoo didn’t mean to do that.” Se Kyung just nodded. She just wanted to get away from any vampire in sight.

Myungjun hurriedly went to Jinwoo’s studio and entered without notice. He saw JinJin sitting on his chair and obviously in pain.

MJ immediately closed and locked the door before approaching Jinwoo, “How long has it been?” MJ asked in a serious tone.

“T-three weeks” Jinwoo struggled to answer. He never felt this way before.

_Everything inside him is in pain._

“Are you crazy?” Myungjun exclaimed after hearing Jinwoo’s answer. He doesn't even know how Jinwoo managed to keep his thirst at bay for that long.

Above all, how come no one among them noticed?

“Why did you starve yourself? You almost killed our manager too!” Myungjun lectured him but Jinwoo remained silent. He simply curled himself as the pain from supressing his bloodlust grows every passing minute.

Myungjun heard the younger vampire hiss, both in pain and slowly slipping out of control.

“Aish, let’s talk later. You should feed first” Myungjun extended his hand to JinJin but he turned his head away.

MJ loudly sighed, “Yah! Before you decide to kill yourself, can you at least tell me what on Earth happened to you?” he talked fast. Jinwoo is making him frustrated. 

Jinwoo remained quiet and doesn't have any intentions to help himself. MJ firmly closed his eyes to calm himself. _Anger comes later._

Myungjun bared his fangs. He slashed his wrist using his fangs, blood freely flowed on his arm, some dropping on the ground.

He heard Jinwoo’s breathing hitched, he knew that the younger vampire already reached his limits. JinJin snatched MJ’s hand and rashly feed on his hyung’s blood. Myungjun flinched after Jinwoo carelessly sunk his fangs to his wrist when the wound he created already healed on its own. Myungjun didn’t protest and just let Jinwoo satiate his thirst.

Jinwoo slowly lets go of Myungjun’s hand after earning some self-control. His breathing is still hoarse, the thirst is still present along with the pain but nothing hurts more than the sadness that he feels.

He feels so hollow, so hollow that it started to become painful. Jinwoo silently wept, tears that he tried keeping betrayed him in the end.

“It hurts so much.” he muffled between sobs.

Myungjun remained silent and let Jinwoo weep. He picked up the pack of tissue on the table and started wiping away the blood on Jinwoo's face. He didn't know why he bothered to do the gesture but it's the only comfort he can offer aside from being there for Jinwoo.

The anger Myungjun is feeling earlier completely subsided. He feels guilty for being angry even though it was out of concern.

Everyone in the group is aware that Jinwoo was bothered by something for the past weeks, but the leader always shifts the topic whenever they try to bring it up. 

What Myungjun didn’t expect is for the situation to be this _bad_.

He felt his own chest hurt everytime Jinwoo sobs. The younger vampire has always been soft hearted even for a human. He have seen Jinwoo cry probably a thousand times already, out of loneliness or happiness. MJ have witnessed it all but he can ascertain that the Jinwoo crying in front of him is a side of Jinwoo Myungjun have never seen before.

He didn't ask, Myungjun wanted to but he's not in the position to demand. He simply embraced the younger vampire, trying his best to alleviate the pain.

Jinwoo continued to cry on Myungjun’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter but I wanna say congratulations to ASTRO and to us Aroha. ASTRO won the global artist award and their first bonsang!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw how Dongmin’s expression change. He sensed wrath but it quickly faded and Dongmin’s ever expressive eyes became cold and sad.

“This mansion is full of expensive things, how come people didn’t get the idea of robbing this place…well before that guy earlier?” Bin had to ask as he is really curious.

“It’s because they are afraid.” Dongmin answered while wiping the table.

“We used to play pranks and scare people who tries to enter this place. Me and my younger sister.” Bin’s ears perked up. He didn’t know that Dongmin has a sibling.

“That must be fun.” Bin imagined the possible pranks they have pulled off. He imagines that they try to convince humans that the place is a sanctuary of phantoms.

Dongmin gave a small smile, his eyes are reminiscing, “We used to make several props for scaring people who tries to come here. Soon this place became an urban legend, as a place where ghosts live,” Dongmin’s hands continued cleaning as he talk, “That robber might be from other place faraway from this city or maybe the legends are already forgotten.” Dongmin said as he dust off some shelves.

“Then…where is your family now?” Bin covered his mouth and wanted to smack himself for being such a blabbermouth.

He saw how Dongmin’s expression change. He sensed wrath but it quickly faded and Dongmin’s ever expressive eyes became cold and sad.

“We were attacked by another family of purebloods.” his voice is laced with bitterness, almost poisonous.

Bin didn’t answer, he doesn’t want to open wounds that are already healing or trying to heal at least.

“We’ll go out tomorrow to find someone. You should go hunt tonight too.” Dongmin said and Bin swore that the certain part of the shelf Dongmin is wiping can already flare with too much friction he is exerting.

“Uhh, maybe you should rest first. I’ll do the cleaning.”

“No, I’m fine,” Dongmin promptly refused, “You can’t possibly finish cleaning the house by yourself.” Bin sighed and continued cleaning. This is his fault for opening the topic.

–

“Who are we finding?” Bin asked while looking around the forest. It really reminds him of the cabin they used to live in.

“An old friend.” Dongmin simply answered.

“A vampire?” He asked curiously.

“No, a human family that used to serve us.” Dongmin answered. He doubts that they can find them in their old home but there’s no harm in trying.

“Someone actually knows you’re vampires? Do they know?” Bin asked in a higher tone, the only humans that knows they are existing are vampire hunters as far as he knows.

“Yes, they’re very kind people. Few humans that didn’t judged us” Dongmin answered.

They have arrived at what Bin presumes as a market. Many are busy looking around and random calls from vendors offering what they have hits Moon Bin’s ears even though he couldn’t really understand what they are talking about.

Dongmin continued walking and Bin simply followed, they exited the market and the pureblood continued walking around.

He stopped in front of a humble house.

“No one is inside.” Bin mumbled, he quickly sensed that the place is empty.

“Maybe they already moved out…” Dongmin mumbled, this would be harder than he thought.

“Sire?” A familiar voice called.

“Reina? Is that you?” Dongmin asked in surprise. The young girl who used to run around their mansion is already a grown up woman.

“Yes, it is I. You finally came back!” Bin couldn’t understand anything that they are talking about but it seems that Dongmin found the person he is looking for.

Dongmin warmly smiled, a rare sight to see for Bin which really meant that the human is close to him.

“Is he your friend, Sire?” Reina politely asked, pertaining to Moon Bin. Bin pointed himself as the woman’s gaze went on her.

“Yes, his name is Bin.” Dongmin introduced, “Bin, this is Reina.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bin’s eyes widened when the woman spoke in his mother tongue.

“You know how to speak in my language?”

Reina smiled and nodded, “Miss Yeorum, Dongmin-nim’s sister taught me.” She answered.

Bin noticed how the smile from Dongmin’s lips quickly faded upon hearing his sister’s name.

“Please join me inside. We already moved out of here but maintained the house. I’m glad that you came in the right time, Sire.” Reina simply said.

“Where is Ronaldo?” Dongmin is talking about Reina’s father.

Reina smiled sadly, “he already passed away, two years ago.” Dongmin swallowed the lump on his throat.

“I’m very sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Reina motioned the men to sit on the chairs available, “please make yourselves comfortable.”

“How are you now?” Dongmin couldn’t help but ask. He is genuinely concerned about their family and is ready to help in anyway possible.

“Don’t worry sire, we’re doing well. Me and my mom are handling the business my dad have left.”

“That’s good to hear.” he sighed in relief.

“By the way, are you coming back for good?” She curiously asked. Reina knows that ‘for good’ would be very vague considering that vampires’ lifespan are lot longer than humans. Dongmin didn’t even change a bit from what she remembers, although the bright smile Dongmin always wear is gone.

“We’ll be here for a while.” Dongmin wouldn’t mind staying if he’s alone but Bin is with him. Dongmin doesn’t want to force Bin on staying with him even though his convert came on his own accord.

“Right, do you want to retrieve your fortune sire? Just like how you instructed, we’ve kept it in different banks in the nearby cities.” Reina opened the topic.

Dongmin nodded, “after that, I’m planning to go back to my father’s hometown.” Bin wondered if Dongmin is talking about Joseon, he hopes they would come back too if that’s the case.

He also hopes that they will get to see Myungjun and Jinwoo again. Although the chances are very minimal.

“My father entrusted me the list, I’ll go get it now.” Reina rushed to her old room.

“So this is what you mean by treasure hunting.” Bin mumbled, he blindly followed Dongmin when he said he would go back to his hometown. Dongmin gave him the right to stay with Myungjun and Jinwoo but he chose to go with his maker.

“Do you want to go back to your country?” Dongmin suddenly asked.

Bin slowly nodded, he’s still curious on how he ended up in a foreign country and he wanted to trace his origin.

“I promise that we’ll immediately go after we finish here. Sorry for dragging you in here without much explanation.”

“It’s okay, It is my decision to go with you.”

_I don’t want you to be alone…_

“Here’s the list.” Reina came before Dongmin can answer.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se Kyung stopped on her tracks and for the first time today, she made an eye contact with JinJin.

The mood is calm on their way to the shooting location of their new web drama. Too quiet to be normal. Jinwoo expected Se Kyung not to show up after what he did but she came to work like nothing happened.

Except that she’s obviously avoiding JinJin.

Bin already asked MJ on why he requested Eunwoo to site beside their manager but he got no decent answer from the oldest. Dongmin on the other hand silently followed. 

Sanha kept motioning at Rocky to talk to their leader but the latter doesn’t know what to say, or what exactly the situation was.

Only MJ knows, they assume, but even MJ refuses to spill.

“We’re here.” Se Kyung broke the heavy silence, the vampires quickly went out as they need to change and get their make-ups done too.

“Se Kyung… Can we talk later?” Jinwoo silently approached, he wanted to apologize for his rash actions.

“It’s-” Se Kyung stopped, obviously hesitating, “-okay, fine. Later.” Se Kyung mumbled and kept her distance from Jinwoo. She won’t lie and she cannot act like it’s nothing. She’s afraid of Jinwoo, of that bloodthirsty creature she saw yesterday.

She couldn't get proper sleep last night, because she could see his eyes everytime she tries to close her eyes.

“Doesn’t this bring back memories?” Bin randomly opened the topic with the attempt to lift the mood of the group.

They are all wearing restaurant uniforms. They are going to act as angels, chefs in disguise.

“Yeah, I clearly remember all those slacking that you did Binnie.” MJ answered with a laugh. He truly missed those times where they just enjoy running different types of businesses.

Café, restaurant, flower shop and many other businesses, you name it. Just for the sake of life being more interesting. They gained a lot of practical skills because of it too. They can’t even remember how it started, just one day they decided to run some business, then it went on and on.

There was also a time when they all went to study, the younger line on Highschool and the rest on College but that's a different story.

“But we’re acting as angels… Isn’t funny?” MJ continued, “We’re also allergic to lying according to the script.” The guys laughed except for Jinwoo who’s obviously out of his usual state.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Rocky had the courage to ask.

“Huh?” JinJin asked, as if he’s finally freed from a trance.

“Are you okay, Hyung?” Sanha repeated.

“Yeah, just a little bit tired. I’m fine. Let’s go out, so we can finish the shoot early.” JinJin spoke in a hurried manner, which everyone knows is very unusual of him.

Long tiring shoots came after, they all collapsed on any place possible in the waiting area as soon as the director declared a break.

“I’ll go get you something to drink.” Se Kyung said and made her way out, she already know what the guys would order so she didn’t bother asking.

“I’ll go with you.” Jinwoo suddenly said which made the younger line’s eyebrows knitted. The action raised several thoughts and suspisions.

“Hyung, tell us.” Sanha prompted as soon as the two got out.

“Yes, please tell us.” Bin seconded and soon the older is cornered, even Eunwoo demands an explanation.

Se Kyung walked a bit faster but Jinwoo kept up, “Se Kyung, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn’t mean-” he cut himself, “I’m not in the right condition yesterday. It’s my fault, I’m very sorry.”

Se Kyung stopped on her tracks and for the first time today, she made an eye contact with JinJin.

_He really seems apologetic…_

“I forgive you.” she muttered and his eyes smiled before his lips could.

“Thank you, I promise, this won’t happen again.”

“Are you okay now?” Se Kyung suddenly said which made Jinwoo’s smile disappear in an instant, “You…seem really down this past few days. I don’t know if that’s because of your _condition_ but I hope you’re okay now.”

He didn’t answer for a while, realizing that everyone around him must’ve noticed his sudden mood swings.

JinJin nodded, “I’m much better now, thank you. Thank you for understanding and worrying about me. Sorry again, for what happened yesterday.” Se Kyung smiled. Of course she’s worried about their welfare. Not only because she’s their manager but because she treated the group as her friends.

They are different, yes, but they are warm people.

“Let’s forget about that. We should go get the drinks too, they would surely complain if we get too long.” JinJin nodded and walked beside Se Kyung.

\--

All eyes went on Se Kyung and Jinwoo as they enter the waiting room, “here’s your drinks,” Jinwoo handed the set of drinks he’s holding to Rocky.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk reluctantly said. Jinwoo is radiant, opposite of his expression when he went out.

_What just happened?_

Rocky looked at his other brothers and they have the same puzzling reaction, he one by one distributed the drinks while Sanha took his strawberry milkshake on his own.

They cornered MJ earlier but he said that it was a long story, he promised to tell everything once they got a chance.

The sudden change of the atmosphere took the suspisions to the greatest level.

“Hey.” Sanha suddenly called Se Kyung which made her look around warily if anyone heard the maknae spoke to her informally.

“I know that you’re practically older than me but please address me properly, for the sake of your career.” Se Kyung firmly whispered.

“Oops, sorry noona,” Sanha corrected himself, back to his usual maknae attitude, “but I mean to ask, what happened earlier? How did you change JinJin hyung’s mood?”

“I changed his mood?” Se Kyung repeated.

“I know you noticed it too, he’s been unusually down for weeks now. But whatever you did, thank you.” Sanha left because he was called for the next scene and Se Kyung was left on one side wondering about Sanha’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter~


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin has always been collected, he is quite impatient but he tries hard to understand the situation before diving into actions. He was _almost_ perfect in Bin's eyes.

"My sister," Dongmin momentarily stops which made Bin's forehead crumpled, "What? What about your little sister?" he asked curiously.

"She could be alive." Dongmin revealed. They just went home after getting the list from Reina.

"What? How did you know? I mean that's good news but didn't you said that...they were killed?"

Dongmin sighed and pulled out a familiar journal from his drawer, "this journal is my sister's. I didn't know she's keeping one actually, but I saw a new entry," Dongmin sat back on his bed and holding the journal tightly.

Bin eyes widened, "that was one of the things that burglar could've looted!" he exclaimed. 

Dongmin continued to stare at the notebook, "I was out that night and I shouldn't be. If only I didn't went out...maybe I was able to save my family or at least die with them," Moon Bin flinched at his maker's words, "When purebloods die their body turns into ash unlike converted vampires. I saw how my parents are slowly turning into dust, so is my sister."

Reminiscing what happened gives Dongmin nightmares even awake. He recalls every details, how his family is telling him to escape, to save himself, and how the monsters were staring at him with bloodlust in their eyes.

"My parents are tired of the war between vampires and humans. They wanted peace so they moved out and made a family. I'm aware that what they have done made other pureblood families furious but they left us alone. We were happy even though we are mostly hiding here from both hunters and other purebloods." Bin could only breathe after Dongmin paused. Maybe it was because he was Dongmin's convert or maybe not but he can feel pain in every single word he speaks.

Dongmin has always been collected, he is quite impatient but he tries hard to understand the situation before diving into actions. He was _almost_ perfect in Bin's eyes. For long he wonders about Dongmin's past, he was different from them because he was born as a vampire but he never opened up about his previous life. Bin once asked Myungjun and Jinwoo but they only know what he knows. Now he realizes how little he knows about his maker.

"Eventually other pureblood families went into hiding like us. Constant hate wears off anyone I guess. Purebloods who stayed on the fight hated us too. Saying that we were rubbish to think that this will end if we choose to hide like cowards. My parents remained quiet and constantly reminded us to remain the same. We tried hard to never hurt anyone," Dongmin's eyes turned crimson as tears well on his eyes, "Yet they still attacked us. I don't really remember much after seeing my family on deathbed. I-I'm so furious that my vision went blank. I killed the monsters who killed my family on cold blood," he bit his lower lip in effort to stop it from shivering. Dongmin is finally telling someone the memories he kept for so long.

"I woke up covered in blood, I'm all alone. I thought my whole family died but Yeorum is alive. Bin, she survived. She even came back here. She must be somewhere near right now." Bin can see how much hope Dongmin has. 

"Is the entry dated?" Bin asked, his naker nodded, "It was a year ago. She must be finding me..."

"Then let's find her, she must be still wandering here." Bin quickly answered, he wants to see Dongmin happy again and he will do anything to make that happen.  
Dongmin wiped away his tears, his eyes are back to normal, "Thank you, and I apologize again, for bringing you here." Dongmin muttered.

"Why are you always saying sorry? I told you, I came here on my own accord. I came here with you because I wanted to." 

"Don't you resent me for turning you into a vampire?" Eunwoo answered, somewhat depressed.

"Dongmin, I owe you my second life. You saved me. You even helped me to cope into my new life. Yes it was hard, everytime bloodlust gets to me I feel like I'm losing my sanity but you guided me well, you and the hyungs." Bin gave a comforting smile.

"You didn't answer my question." Dongmin sulked, Bin snorted and quickly covered his mouth. It's his first time seeing Dongmin pursing his lips.

"Stop laughing!" Dongmin exclaimed,

"Sorry, I didn't know you can pout like that." and Bin proceeded in laughing.  
Dongmin sighed but also laughed, Bin's laugh is contagious and it made his feelings a lot better.

“But don't ever think that I would resent you. Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading😄 hope you're having a good day~


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ knows it’s hard, after all, they went through the similar situation.

"Are you feeling better now?" MJ asked after he barged in to JinJin and Bin's room, everyone else already left for practice (namely Rocky who basically dragged Bin out of the bed so he could practice with someone) and others for their solo schedules.

"Maybe," Jinwoo answered, he also just got out of the bed after giving himself some proper sleep he didn't have for weeks, "I don't really know what to feel." he answered.

MJ knows it’s hard, after all, they went through the similar situation, "did you tell the others about what happened?"

Myungjun bit his lips in guilt.

"Sorry, they all cornered me." Jinwoo nodded, "It's okay." it's not a big deal for him, they are his family anyway. He just need to know why Bin keeps on glaring at him while Minhyuk became very talkative all of a sudden, Sanha also kept asking nonessential questions.

The truth is, they all wanted to comfort Jinwoo but they didn't know how because most of the time it's JinJin that is comforting them.

"Anyway," MJ sat on JinJin's bed, "go and fix yourself. Let's go to your studio, I'm in the mood to make something. Go~" Myungjun motioned his hand, shooing JinJin away. The younger didn't have any choice but to follow.

MJ breathed in relief, he's simply happy that Jinwoo doesn't look as depressed as he was the last weeks. He just didn't expect that Jinwoo is a vampire hunter in his human life too. Myungjun never told anyone that he remembers, not even his convert siblings or his own maker.

_Myungjun has all the reason to be a vampire hunter, his parents were killed by vampires. He was orphaned as a teen. His grandmother, his only family left eventually took him in._

_Myungjun's grandmother told him not to take revenge, she said that night creatures are the worst enemies. She asked him to move on but how? His family were killed!_

_He secretly sought for a vampire hunter. It took him a year but he eventually met one. He joined the hunters without the knowledge of his grandmother._

_His only family died few years after and that's when he became a full pledged vampire hunter. He loathed each one of them, his anger towards the creatures who took his family from him only increase the more he interacts with more vampires._

_He never backs down to any vampire, not until he saw vampires crying over a dead vampire. A vampire that he killed. The scene haunted even his dreams, especially when one of the two promised that he will get his revenge. Myungjun already abandoned his fear after he decided to become a hunter but he felt fear with the vampire’s words._

_True to the vampire's words he came back, Myungjun thought he was going to be killed but the vampire stared at him intently on his brink of death, “just kill me already” he challenged. It’s over anyway._

_“Fool. Death is too easy for you. It’s not an enough compensation for my child’s death. I’ll give you the most viscous punishment.” the vampire approached him and forced him to drink his blood…_

_\--_

_He woke up with a burning sensation on his throat, he learned that he wasn’t human anymore but he cannot remember anything about his past. He tries hard to recall but it's all a blur._

_“I’m Augustine, Myungjun, from now on we’ll be your family. This is Sejun, your brother,” Myungjun smiled at Sejun but the vampire gave him a disgusted look and walked away._

_“Does he hate me?” Myungjun couldn’t help but ask Augustine, the older vampire only smiled, “he’s still adjusting...don’t worry, he’ll accept you sooner or later.” Myungjun did his best to befriend his brother, he doesn’t know why but he’s craving for a family. He wanted it to work out and it did, soon his brother finally smiled at him._

_“We’ll leave this place.” Augustine announced. Myungjun heard from Sejun that they have been travelling a lot for two reasons. First is to avoid suspicions from humans and to avoid vampire hunters at all cost, second is because Augustine simply loves to travel. Myungjun didn’t argue one bit, anywhere is fine as long as he is with his family._

_\--_

_“You’re going to turn her?” Sejun asked, Augustine is carrying a girl about five years younger than his physical age. Both him and Sejun watched how Augustine feeds his own blood to the girl._

_Myungjun felt his head throb for some reason, he tried to ignore it but it kept on intensifying. A blurry image flashed before his eyes but he couldn’t recognize it. Myungjun suddenly stumbled, but Sejun caught him before he could fall, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” he shook his head, he doesn’t know why he suddenly felt ill when he’s totally fine a minute ago._

_“Let’s go to your room,” Sejun helped him to reach his room, “maybe you’re just hungry, we’ll hunt later. Rest here for now.” Sejun instructed, Myungjun nodded slowly and lied to the bed._

_\--_

_He woke up crying, tears uncontrollably drops on his cheeks. He covered his mouth so no sobs can escape. His whole body is shaking unrestrainedly, he remembers everything… he remembers what he is when he was a human._

_Augustine turned him as his punishment for killing one of his convert. That is why Sejun resented him._

_His heart shattered, confusion is devouring him._

_All the things that Augustine and Sejun shown to him, does one bit of it is genuine? Or are they laughing behind his back?_

\--

“Hyung, why are you spacing out in there?” JinJin’s voice pulled Myungjun out from the past. Jinwoo is already dressed and currently drying his hair using their blower.

“I got bored because you’re so slow,” MJ spouted, Jinwoo laughed instead of being annoyed with MJ’s remark, “so you decided to space out because you’re bored? You’re really one of a kind, hyung.” Jinwoo continued laughing.

Myungjun just smiled, whatever happened in the past should remain in the past. What’s important is the smile he is seeing right now.

_He would do everything for that smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one~


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said that the flowers are beautiful, I asked, because I can’t tell.” Sanha answered.

Sanha felt someone pull him away from his prey, "Run!" he recognized the voice as his maker and Minhyuk was the one who's currently pulling him. He let Minhyuk drag him, his mind is still on frenzy from the feed. They already arrived home before he could even react.

"Are you really out of your mind?!" Dongmin welcomed the youngest with an angry yell. Sanha ignored Dongmin, it's been 4 months. He's already used to the useless nagging.

"Jinwoo hyung, where is he?" Bin asked to somehow divert the topic. Dongmin is just concerned, that's why he reacts like that.

"He used himself as a decoy, so we can escape." Minhyuk answered, he's already worried for his maker. There are at least 10 hunters based on what Minhyuk have seen in the short moment.

They have been a prime target of hunters after they killed a whole group to save Sanha and it worsen because of the newborn's mindless feeding. Even other humans are suspecting because of the countless killings.

Jinwoo prohibited Sanha from going out but the youngest sneaked out like he always do. 

"I'll go find him." Myungjun said and stormed out of the house without waiting for any reply.

\--

Minhyuk rushed to the door as soon as he felt Jinwoo and Myungjun's prescence. He sighed in relief after seeing both of them safe and unharmed.

Jinwoo didn't spoke and went straight to Sanha's room. Minhyuk gave a familiar look to Myungjun. He is clearly asking for help. Myungjun sighed and motioned him to follow Jinwoo.

Everyone followed inside the room, Sanha is comfortably sitting on his bed when Jinwoo came in without notice.

"Do you really want to die that bad? Do you think it's a joke that we're being pursued by hunters?" Jinwoo's voice is low and obviously restrained. 

"Jinwoo-" Myungjun is about to mediate the situation but Sanha quickly answered, "If you're tired of me then just let me die. I don't-" Everyone's eyes widened.  
Everyone is surprised as much as Sanha, even Jinwoo. Sanha unconsciously touched his cheek after being slapped. 

Jinwoo's hands are shaking in anger. He didn't intend to hurt his convert, but hearing him say that he wanted to die... It _rang_ on Jinwoo's ears.

"We're moving. As soon as possible," Jinwoo suddenly declared, "you're not allowed to leave this premises. I mean it Yoon Sanha. Don't test me this time, I would chain you if I have to." Jinwoo's eyes are glowing in anger

The others are exchanging knowing glances. The decision was indeed sudden, maybe out of anxiousness or anger but they know that it's the right thing to do at the moment.

Dongmin motioned the others to go out after Jinwoo left the room. He saw Sanha's expression, the newborn is aware that he pushed Jinwoo's long patience to its limit.

Sanha was left inside his room, Minhyuk wanted to stay but Sanha needs to learn his lesson.

\--

“Hyung, can you come with me?” Sanha turned to Minhyuk. The older immediately avoided Sanha’s gaze, “You know that you’re not allowed to go out.” Minhyuk deadpanned, wishing it would work.

“Please.” Sanha mumbled. Minhyuk firmly closed his eyes. How could Sanha sound so desperate about going out?

"Sanha...please don't do this to yourself. I know it's hard for you, but please let us help you. Hmm?" Minhyuk cooed Sanha this time. He just can't get angry to their youngest brother.

“I just want to visit her hyung. ” Sanha's voice is small, almost losing his hope.

“Who is the one you wanted to visit?” He asked curiously.

“My mom,” he took a sharp breath, “my mother’s grave. Please hyung, I promise that I won’t cause any trouble this time. I just want to visit her before leaving this place.” Minhyuk bit his lower lip.

The hyungs entrusted him to guard Sanha while they are fixing things due to their sudden departure. 

Both Jinwoo and Dongmin strictly reminded him not to agree on Sanha going out no matter how much he pleads. It’s for Sanha’s sake too, as he was greatly pursued by vampire hunters-“ _fine_ ,” Minhyuk pushed all of his thoughts aside.

Sanha weakly smiled, relief is washing his worry away, “At first I can’t remember where is it, no matter how much I try to remember. I feel so lost." Minhyuk quietly listens.

Sanha barely talked after he was turned, then one day he escaped and went to hunt by himself. They immediately found him before he could kill someone but it happened again. _Numerous times_. Until he was barely in control.

"But I woke up from a dream, from that memory,” he rose from his seat and so is Minhyuk, “Just tell the hyungs that I escaped and then you ran after me. This is really important for me, so thank you very much hyung. I promise, I'll try to help myself after this.”

Minhyuk shook his head, “No need to lie, they will know it eventually. Let’s go. We can go back early and maybe, we can act like we didn’t went out.” Sanha's promise is enough for him. He knows it was geniune.

Minhyuk simply followed Sanha, so many things changed after Sanha turned into a vampire. The Sanha he met as a shy and kind child became a cunning, cold-hearted vampire. Minhyuk still goes back to the past and wonder what would happen if they arrived a bit earlier than they have. They would be able to save Sanha and he could still live as a human.

_The only difference is they wouldn't exist in Sanha's world anymore._

“Are these beautiful?” Sanha pointed the lilies being displayed in the flower shop. Minhyuk took a good look at the variety of lilies and nodded, “Yes, they are beautiful. Is this your mom’s favorite flowers?” Minhyuk asked.

Sanha shook his head slowly, “I don’t know. I never had the chance to give my mom some flowers. We always bother more if we can eat at least once a day.” he answered while still looking at the flowers.

“L-let’s go inside” Minhyuk managed to speak after he cleared his throat. They entered the shop and the florist welcomed them with a warm smile.

They went out of the flower shop with a bouquet of fresh white and lavender colored lilies. Sanha kept staring at the flowers as they walk.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked. Sanha lifted his gaze and smiled. Minhyuk’s chest suddenly tightened. Sanha’s eyes are so sad that Minhyuk cannot fathom what he is feeling. 

“You said that the flowers are beautiful, I asked, because I can’t tell.” Sanha answered.

Their travel became quiet after Sanha’s remark. Minhyuk just followed Sanha without any question. 

“It’s here somewhere,” Sanha mumbled while walking from tomb to tomb.

“Mom, it’s me,” Sanha sat on the ground and started dusting off the tomb that garnered dust with months of being unmaintained, “It’s been awhile, sorry that I didn’t visit you for the past months.” Sanha mumbled. Minhyuk on the other hand stood beside Sanha, not saying any words. 

“It’s-been hard for me.” Sanha’s voice broke but he tried hard to keep the tears. He continued cleaning the tomb using his hands, scraping off all filth on the stone.

Minhyuk felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw his hyungs. He immediately mouthed sorry but Jinwoo shook his head. 

They all stood at one side, watching Sanha cry silently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last sad chapter for Sanha I promise😂


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them have a great hunch that the vampire isn’t here as their fan.

The cheers are heard as soon as they entered the place, the group wore their best smiles. They talked to their fans while the staffs are setting up the table. JinJin is busy talking to fans while the others are fooling around. Jinwoo sighed and let the kids scream and play around.

The group suddenly stopped which made the fans wonder.

“What’s wrong?” one fan in front asked.  
Jinwoo just laughed awkwardly and didn’t know what to say. Bin picked up his microphone and started asking fans about their day and other things to divert everyone’s attention. MJ looked intently at the woman at the very back, “does anyone know her?” he whispered.

Everyone shook their heads in response. Se Kyung motioned them to sit as they will already start the fansign. 

“Is there something wrong?” Se Kyung mumbled to Eunwoo, she’s also wondering why the group was silenced all of a sudden. 

“The woman who just entered, she’s a vampire.” Eunwoo whispered and continued on his seat. The fansign continued as if nothing happened, the group did their best to smile at the fans but couldn’t help but to steal glances at the vampire who diligently joined the line of fans.

All of them have a great hunch that the vampire isn’t here as their fan. The line quickly moved and the mystery woman finally sat in front of Sanha who’s first in the line of ASTRO.

“Who are you?” Sanha asked with a fake smile, he took a good look at the vampire and suddenly noticed something. The woman is oddly familiar.

The woman returned the smile and gave the album she’s holding, “why do you look so unwelcoming? Can’t I be a fan just because we’re the _same_?”

Sanha flipped the album open, “The scent from this album… it came from a familiar fan. Clearly, you have stolen this album and trespassed here.” he mumbled, only enough for the woman to hear.

“ _Borrowed_ , I’m going to give this album back to her after so please sign prettily” Sanha looked at the page he is signing and realized that he signed on his face.

“Believe it or not, I meant no harm. So all of you, please stop stealing glances at me like you’re going to struck a stake to my heart”

The woman moved to the next member, “a pureblood…” she mumbled.

Eunwoo signed the album first before facing the vampire, “What’s your business here?” he asked kindly but the woman knew it was pure façade. 

“Sorry but you’re not my business here so I can’t say it to you.” she answered without any fear. 

Se Kyung at the back made sure that the woman get to talk longer to the members without other staffs interrupting or overhearing the conversations.

The woman already talked to five of the members but she remained silent as to her goal of meeting them.

“Finally,” she breathes, “it’s really you” Bin’s brow knitted. He is a hundred percent sure he hasn’t met the vampire before.

“Who are you?” Moon Bin asked curiously.  
The woman sighed, weariness is evident on how she sighed, “You really can’t remember me… You’re so mean.” she mumbled the last words and handed him a piece of paper.

“Please meet me in that place, I’ll be waiting for you.” He reluctantly accepted the paper and secured it on his pocket.

\--

“Are you sure you didn’t know her?” Eunwoo asked Bin once again.  
Bin nodded his head, “I’m sure that I haven’t met her, I already drained my energy trying to remember her but I don’t.” He said and scratched his nape.

“She’s oddly familiar.” Sanha mumbled.

“You know her?” Jinwoo asked this time.

“No, but I have a feeling that she’s so familiar. It’s really weird.” the maknae answered. All of them are in the living room, trying hard to remember if they have met that vampire in the fan signing earlier.

“You’re right, I find her familiar too.” MJ seconded. His brows are knitted, trying to recall distant memories of the vampires he met through his whole life, there wasn’t many in the first place.

“Anyway, are you going like she requested, hyung?” Rocky curiously asked. 

“I don’t know, but it really seems important,” Bin trailed off, “she really seems desperate to talk to me.” 

“I’ll go with you if you’re going.” Eunwoo said. He knows that Bin can handle himself but they don't know what the woman or her real agenda.

“Yeah, better that you are with someone. Just to be safe.” JinJin added.  
Bin took a quick glance to the address the woman gave her, “I’ll go tomorrow morning.” he answered.

“Can I come too?” Sanha’s also curious about the woman but Jinwoo shook his head.

“Why can’t I go?” he pursed his lips, “We have a schedule if you forgot, Sanha” JinJin reminded him. Sanha sighed, if only he can ditch the morning schedules…

“Let’s rest already, we all have to leave early for tomorrow.” JinJin instructed. 

\--

“Are you going with us? Eunwoo, Bin?” Se Kyung asked when she saw the whole group. It’s already rare that both Eunwoo and Bin have no schedule so they mostly stay at home and rest during those precious times.

“No, we have to go to somewhere important.” Eunwoo answered. Se Kyung simply nodded, it must be really important if it made Bin up early in the morning.

“Good luck, hyung.” Rocky said before riding the company van.

“What do you think is she going to say to you?” Eunwoo asked Bin after they got on a cab.

Bin shook his head, “I was asking the same question since last night, I had trouble sleeping because of that. She better have something good thing to say.” he answered and covered his mouth to yawn.

\--

“It’s here…” Bin mumbled and pressed the doorbell. Few seconds passed and the vampire welcomed them with a warm smile. 

“You came, thank you.” she said, looking straight at Moon Bin. Clearly, she only wants to see Bin. 

Eunwoo just brushed off the snubbing and spoke, “Now tell us what you wanted to say. We don’t have all day.” he said as soon as they entered inside.

“Let me ask you again, can’t you really remember me? Not even familiar?” She asked again, Bin sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry, I don’t really know you.” The woman frowned with his answer.

“You’re really mean! How could you forget about your own little sister! I didn’t even forget every last bit of my memory about you but you totally forgot about me.” the woman started smacking Bin while Eunwoo stood at one side, dumbfounded about the revelation.

“Aww! Stop hitting me-” Bin continues to whine, “-What the heck are you talking about?! I said stop hitting me!” 

_So that’s why she’s strangely familiar… because she resembles Moon Bin!_

The woman stopped and folded her arms, “exactly what I said. It’s me, Moon Sua, your little sister.” 

“Wha-?” Bin stuttered, his mouth is slightly hanging from surprise.

\--

“I was turned into a vampire two years after you left home.” Sua said and crossed her legs, now calm on the couch. The guys on the other hand are sitting on the opposite couch together. Bin is still spacing out, he still can’t absorb what was revealed. 

He has a sister… and she was also turned into a vampire!

“Why did I left home?” Bin had to ask, for a long time he was curious of his previous life and now the answer is right in front of him. 

“You left on your own accord, you said you want to be a traveler. Mother didn’t want you to leave but father let you because you said it was your dream. You said you were going to return after a while.” Sua answered. Her eyes are obviously reminiscing.

“So I left…” Bin mumbled. Guilt is crawling to his system.

“How did you become a vampire?” He asked but cannot make an eye contact. 

A cat suddenly appeared from one of the rooms, it made its cautious steps towards the group and jumped straight to the lap of Sua. She smiled and gently stroked the fur of the cat, it purred contently in return.

“Many things happened after you decided to go,” Sua started, still petting the cat lovingly, “Mom was obviously lonely but she did her best not to show it, but drastic change happened when I suddenly fell ill. It was a mysterious sickness back then, father did everything to provide me the best treatment but my body continued to deteriorate.”

Eunwoo was silently listening beside his convert. Bin tried hard to find his family after they set foot to Korea but he failed. Years passed and he eventually gave up, knowing that time was only frozen for him and not his family.

“Father died earlier than me, I was heartbroken then. Mother only hanged on too, because of me. I had crazy thoughts of just leaving, _like you_ , and I did. I don’t want to burden our mother anymore so I ran away, my maker saw me, unconscious in the middle of nowhere. She knew that I don’t have much time left either, she told me the truth and offered me to be turned like her. I was supposed to say no, she told me everything and she admitted how much pain it could cause but I remember our old mother. I don’t want to leave her, I don’t want to die yet”

Bin took a sharp intake of air, his chest is aching with what he is hearing. Eunwoo suddenly remembered the same moment he turned Bin. He was pleading, maybe because of the same reasons too. He didn’t want to die because he promised to return. 

_But he couldn’t, unfortunately._

“I agreed to be turned, I couldn’t come back to her immediately for obvious reasons but I did as soon as I can. She was so happy seeing me well, even though she perfectly knew that something changed in me.” The cat squirmed on her lap and jumped down, it approached Bin and gently rubbed its head to his leg, as if comforting him.

“We changed residence few months after because the people around us were wondering about me. Mother lived for five years more but she also departed. Guess her last words…” Sua said and smiled.

“She asked me to find you, and say that she loves you very much. I travelled with my maker and roamed the world in trying to find you. I searched non-stop but I guess destiny doesn't want us to meet yet. I eventually gave up, thinking that you’re already dead and somehow regretting that I cannot fulfill our mother’s last request.” 

“Sorry,” Bin finally spoke, “I’m sorry for leaving and I’m sorry for forgetting about you and our family. I tried finding you too, believe me, even though I can’t remember. I-I knew that I have to go back.” Sua gave a warm smile, it wasn’t bitter, just full of longing.

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry. I’m simply happy that you’re also alive. I finally delivered the last words of mother. Thank you, _Orabeoni_.”

“Can I embrace you?” he just wanted to embrace his sister, his family he tried finding for so long. Sua laughed and ran on the arms of his brother. She missed his brother so much too, even though they always fight when they were kids.

Eunwoo couldn’t help but to smile, he’s happy that Bin finally found his family. 

“Meow~” Sua’s cat approached him and gently meowed. Eunwoo went down and gave the cat a gentle pat on the head. He felt a familiar loneliness wash away his smile. He knew that he should wait longer to finally meet his sister again, someday, she will surely come back.

_Someday, he’ll get his own happiness too…_

He took a glance at the siblings, Bin is busy teasing his sister already. Eunwoo’s smile came back, eyes smiling first before the lips could even curl. 

He chuckled, no, he’s happy _now_. 

_Because their happiness is his happiness too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin like your sister's insta post challenge! 
> 
> Kidding aside, I hope you liked this one. Thank you for tuning in~


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He must’ve seen himself in the stray kitten._

Sanha took a detour to his path, Eunwoo would probably scold him for being late but he’s not in the mood to practice right now. He ended up in a park near their dorm, some kids are playing while their parents are monitoring them on one side. He sat on one swing, some kids wondered why a grownup is sitting on the swing but they are busy playing to wonder more. 

He sat there, quietly, just feeling the wind and the gentle sunlight. The children continued running around him, he didn’t mind and actually find the kids adoring. Sanha wished that he was born in this era, where everything seems to be better. Then maybe, he could’ve enjoyed his youth like all the kids busy playing around him. 

Sanha heard a loud meow nearby. He didn’t mind it. He’s already used to his enhanced hearing, he already learned to either ignore or cancel the smallest sounds he can hear. 

The small meow continued until it sounded like whimpers. Sanha clicked his tongue and stood, why can’t the universe give him peace?

He started finding the source of the noise. He doesn’t know why, it’s clearly just from a random cat so why does he bother? He walked continuously until the whines became louder and louder.

He saw two cats hidden at the back of trash bins, one grown cat and a very small kitten. Now he knew why the kitten is meowing so hard. He picked up the kitten with caution, not because he is afraid but because too much strength could break the poor creature. 

He let the kitten sit on his palm, the kitten continued to whine.

“You know it too don’t you?” Sanha mumbled, the mother of the kitten is already dead, that’s why the kitten is crying. He observed the kitten, it looked weak and won’t survive further. He sighed and slowly brought his thumb to his mouth, he used his fang to prick himself and let the kitten lick his blood.

“I can’t leave you here alone or you won’t survive even though I gave you my blood…” he mumbled.

Sanha’s phone vibrated on his pocket, he fished out his phone. His sighed after seeing the ID.

“Hello?” he answered with a bored tone.

“Where are you? I’ll bring you to the company.” it was Se Kyung, of course she would know.

He told their manager to pick him up in the park. He went back to the park which is now empty. He sat back on the same swing while still carrying the kitten diligently.

“What am I going to do to you?” he asked the kitten which is now staring right back at him. It looked lot better than earlier. The kitten gave a soft meow and rubbed its head to Sanha’s hand.

“Sanha!” he didn’t turn his head and let Se Kyung approach him.

“Uwah! So cute!” Se Kyung suddenly squealed after seeing the kitten on Sanha’s hands. Sanha figured that the cat saved him from the nagging.

“You think so?” he answered while looking at the cat.

“But where did you get it? Its mom must be finding it right now.” Se Kyung said and gently petted the affectionate cat.

“It won’t, she’s already dead.” Sanha answered while trying to pet the cat like how Se Kyung did, “Oh…” she mumbled, now Se Kyung can imagine what happened earlier. 

She’s surprised on how gentle Sanha is with the cat. Sanha’s always been cold towards her, he smiles around fans and around his group but he’s usually distant around other people.

“Are you going to keep him?” She asked again.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had a pet before,” he answered honestly while trying hard to keep the energetic kitten from falling, “but it won’t survive if I leave it alone…” he added. 

“Then keep him.” Se Kyung answered.

"I can?" Sanha lifted his head and looked at Se Kyung expectantly. 

"I don't think the company would argue if your hyungs approved. Let's go now. They are waiting for you." 

\--

“Sanha-yah, where have-a cat?” Eunwoo momentarily stopped his scolding, he stared as Sanha put the cat down on the floor of their practice room. The kitten started walking around.

MJ picked it up and put it on his lap, “cute~” he cooed, not caring where the cat came from or why Sanha brought the cat in their practice room.

“Why did you bring a kitten here?” JinJin asked, looking at the cat instead of Sanha.

“Kkiyoong lost his mother, he’s all alone.” Sanha answered, his eyes are clearly pleading. Eunwoo gave a knowing look, now they know why Sanha couldn’t help but to pick the stray kitten.

_He must’ve seen himself in the stray kitten._

“Kkiyoong, that’s his name right? You can keep him, but you have to be responsible. Understand?” Jinwoo said and Sanha’s face lit up. Jinwoo is pretty sure that the other members would take care of the kitten too.

“I will, thank you hyung!” Rocky couldn’t help but smile, he haven’t seen Sanha smiling like that for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ thank you for tuning in. Have a good day!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just come as you are."

Rocky called Se Kyung from a short distance but she didn't seem to hear. Her eyes remained glued to her phone. She looks like she was concentrating hard, much like someone who is researching for something very important.

Rocky quietly went behind her, leaned and peeked on what she was doing.

"A vampire webtoon?" he mumbled in their manager's ear. Se Kyung's shoulder jumped in surprise, her phone almost fell on the floor. She immediately went away and faced the vampire.

"I told you not to appear randomly!" she exclaimed.

Minhyuk straightened his posture, "I called you but you didn't respond. You're so enticed with what you are reading," the side of his lips curled, "can't you still believe that you're managing real vampires?" there was no one else in the room so he can freely speak.

Se Kyung felt her cheeks heat up, "no," she paused, "I just want to try to understand you guys more." Minhyuk was surprised with her answer.

He extended his hand and gestured Se Kyung to give her phone. She's reluctant at first but handed it anyway. Rocky started scrolling through the webtoon, skimming through the pages.

"It's interesting but they got 90% of the details wrong. Why do humans think it's so easy to turn a human into a vampire above all?"

"It isn't?" Se Kyung curiously asked.

"Of course not! If humans can be turned into a vampire that easily then the world is already filled with vampires. Following that logic, you could have been turned when MJ hyung fed on you." Rocky pointed her wrist.

Se Kyung nodded in realization, "you have a point. But how exactly?" Se Kyung murmured to herself. Part of her wished that Rocky would answer her (because she knew he could hear her loud and clear).

Rocky leaned his back on the table, "I don't know." he answered.

"You don't?" She raised her eyebrow.

Rocky shrugged, "I don't know how _exactly_ it works because I haven't turned anyone," he kept his eyes to Se Kyung's phone, "but I've witnessed how Sanha was turned. Jinwoo hyung looks so weak after he successfully saved Sanha. I'm so curious so I asked Eunwoo hyung."

Se Kyung didn't respond and was obviously waiting for the continuation.

Minhyuk smiled and neared Se Kyung "do you think you know yourself? 100%?" he asked.

She took her time to think before shaking her head, "I don't think so..." she answered reluctantly.

"It's the same for us. We don't completely understand ourselves too so you don't need to do so nor change anything to yourself," he patted Se Kyung's head, "Just come as you are." Rocky said his last words informally.

Se Kyung cleared her throat before answering, she's embarrassed because of Rocky's sudden gesture, "A-anyway, " she cleared her throat again, "Why are you here?" 

He removed his hand to her head. Rocky is amused of Se Kyung's flustered face, "I'm planning to make a solo broadcast here." he politely said this time.

"T-then I'll go out now." she was about to dash out of the room but Rocky promptly stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked, which sounded impatient.

"You forgot your phone again." he handed Se Kyung's phone while supressing his laugh. It's the same reason why she discovered their secret.

_Just why did she have to forget her phone again?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Have a good day everyone~


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, then why do you look unhappy? You found your sister.” Rocky asked, how he wished he could meet his real family too.

Eunwoo and Bin went straight to their practice room as per scheduled. The others are already stretching and preparing themselves for practice. 

“Oh, what’s with that face Binnie? What happened to your trip?” MJ immediately asked after the latecomers entered the practice room. Bin’s eyebrows are knitted and his lips are slightly pursed, the face he usually does when he’s confused or annoyed at something.

Dongmin snorted, he brought his finger to cover the curling of his lips.

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny.” Bin whined when Eunwoo couldn’t take it and suddenly burst out laughing.

“Hey, don’t be selfish. Share the fun. Did that woman confessed to Bin or something?” MJ guessed and chuckled, JinJin did too. 

“She’s my sister!” Bin sudden outburst made the two oldest stop from snickering. Bin sat on the floor and the others curiously approached him.

“Did I heard it right? Your sister… is she Eunwoo hyung’s convert too?” Sanha tilted his head and suspiciously stared at Eunwoo.

“No, what are you saying. That woman, Sua, is Bin’s biological sister.” Eunwoo answered and started explaining what happened as Bin refused to talk.

“Oh, then why do you look unhappy? You found your sister.” Rocky asked, how he wished he could meet his real family too.

Eunwoo chuckled again, “before we could go, another vampire appeared and Sua introduced him as her boyfriend.”

“I don’t like that guy for my sister!” Bin exclaimed again. Everyone fell silent for a second then the room exploded in laughter, “stop laughing! It’s a serious matter.” he whined.

Jinwoo gave him a huge smile, “Bin-ah, your sister is not a child anymore.” he answered.

“It’s too late for that hyung, he already threatened the guy.” Eunwoo answered after he managed to stop laughing.

“Aigoo, the poor vampire must’ve been scared.” MJ said while still giggling. Bin’s presence is scary, even for another vampire.

“He should be scared.” Bin mumbled with annoyed tone.

“You met your sister… You’re lucky, hyung. Congratulations.” Rocky said with a small smile.

Bin reciprocated, the first time after he met his sister’s boyfriend. Bin knows that he’s been ridiculously protective over his sister, but he couldn’t help himself. They haven’t met for years, he left and couldn’t come back and now they are together again. He somehow felt jealous to Sua’s boyfriend, that’s why he’s been acting like that.

“Thank you.” Bin answered.

“Tell Sua to bring her boyfriend next time we meet her, just to make sure he would behave.” MJ said with a smile. His brother’s family is his family.

“Yeah, we should meet her again. We should apologize for being rude to her yesterday.” Jinwoo added. Sanha took a glance to Bin and nervously laughed. He’s the rudest among the five of them but it’s because she didn’t say her intentions in the first place! Sanha mutely wished that Sua won’t bring it up, or he’ll receive a smack from Bin.

“Sanha, what’s with that face? You looked scared.” Rocky asked, and Sanha awkwardly laughed, “It’s nothing.” he answered but Rocky isn’t convinced. 

“Guys? Why aren’t you practicing?” One of their coordinator peeked inside.

“Sorry hyung, we’ll start the practice shortly.” JinJin smoothly handled. The staff nodded and continued his rounds. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin swallowed the lump on his throat and approached his little sister. He sat on the side of the bed, not removing his eyes to his dear sister.

The pureblood and his convert exchanged glances as they continued to walk with someone tailing them. 

"Huh, where's the other one?" one of the vampires tailing them mumbled when Bin suddenly went out of sight.

"Here, at your back." the young vampires yelped. They both took small steps backward. Bin stares at them intently with his hands on his waist.

"Why are you following us?" He asked, observing both of the vampires. They are both young, physically and even as a vampire. Bin is sure that they are twins, even with different genders, they are split image of each other. 

They are around 13-15 years old, why are they turned on such a young age?

"You know?" The girl's eyes widened. Bin started counted on his fingers, "since three hours ago. The moment you started following us? You kids are not good at hiding your presence."

"Why are you following us?" Dongmin repeated the question. They still have many things to do and dealing with stranger vampires is not on the list.

"You're a pureblood right, are you Dongmin?" Bin's ears perked up and his eyes went to Dongmin. 

He can see hope in Dongmin's eyes.

"How did you know me?" Dongmin asked with urgency, he'll take any clues he can get that would lead to his sister.

"We found him brother, we found him!" the girl embraced her twin. The boy smiled and patted his sister's back.

"Answer me, how did you know me?" Dongmin asked impatiently. Bin patted his shoulder, motioning him to calm down.

"Come with us, we need to bring you to Yeorum noona." the boy answered instead. 

Dongmin's eyes widened, "where is she? Is she okay?" he asked with so much longing. He misses his sister so much.

The siblings looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Dongmin immediately shared that worry.

"W-why, what happened to Yeorum?" his voice immediately broke. 

"Please follow us and we'll lead you to where she is. We will explain along the way." Dongmin immediately agreed. Bin remained quiet and followed along.

"This is Addison, my twin and I am Avery" he started, his twin on the other hand continued stealing glances to Dongmin who's obviously worried of what he would see,"We are Noona's convert. She saved us, gave us a new life and took good care me and my sister." 

"You're finding me...why?" Dongmin mumbled, "And why is she not with you?" Bin added.

Addison bit her lower lip, "Yeorum Unnie...is very lonely when she met us. She said that she misses you so much. Even with that pain, she still looked over us and helped us with our new life." she paused and looked at her brother.

"We're here" Avery spoke, they are in front of a humble home.

"But..." Dongmin trailed off, he cannot feel his sister's presence inside. Bin is confused too. He wanted to suspect that the twins are fooling them but seeing Dongmin, he is sure that his maker already had a hunch of what's happening. Dongmin is visibly shaking but he remained silent.

They entered inside, Avery led them to one of the rooms which confirmed Dongmin's speculation.

There she lies, sleeping but no certainties that she would wake up again.

_Alive but dead._

"One day she said that she cannot take the sadness anymore...then she never woke up again." Avery mumbled.

Dongmin swallowed the lump on his throat and approached his little sister. He sat on the side of the bed, not removing his eyes to his dear sister.

"Yeorum...I'm already here. I came back." Dongmin struggled to construct his words but no sign of Yeorum waking up is shown. 

Avery sighed painfully, "I-thought she would wake up once we bring back her brother." he uttered.

Bin stood beside the twins, his eyes are glued to Yeorum. At first glance, she looked peaceful but the more Bin looks, the sadder the pureblood vampire looks.

Yeorum must be really lonely that she chose to give up everything and just...escape.

Addison pulled her brother's hand lightly, gesturing him to give the pureblood siblings some time alone. Bin approached Dongmin and gave him a light tap on his shoulder. Dongmin didn't give him a look. His full attention is to his little sister. He quietly cries, whispering promises to his sister.

Bin eventually went out for the same reasons as the twins. He saw Avery busy comforting his twin. He helped himself and sat beside Avery.

"Why did he leave? Why did he left noona alone?" Avery had to ask, feeling bitter in stead of his maker.

"He didn't leave because he wanted to. Dongmin didn't know that his sister is alive. He only realized that one of his family member survived when he saw her diary with a new entry," Bin immediately defended Dongmin. The twins doesn't know the real story because Yeorum wouldn't tell them. All they know is that Yeorum is finding her one and only family left, "I'm sure that he wouldn't leave if he knew. He's been...really lonely too" Bin uttered the last words. 

He realized that purebloods are almost a different beings than they are. The way they convey emotions, how they deal with it is something that Bin couldn't fathom at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's near the end😂


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se Kyung thinks that it is something that people would only see if they try to understand things out of the usual human perception.

"Come with me." Rocky approached Se Kyung.

Their manager slightly tilted her head, "Why, Rocky?" she asked but Rocky didn't answer.

"Did something happen?" Se Kyung mumbled, the vampire simply nodded. Se Kyung immediately followed Rocky, she realized that it must be an emergency situation.

Rocky led him to ASTRO's practice room.

"What happened?" She asked again but Minhyuk only willed her to enter.

"Wah!" she exclaimed, and couldn't process immediately when the lights suddenly opened even before she could ask why the lights are out. The group happily sang the birthday song while MJ approached Se kyung with a cake.

"It's... my birthday today?" she asked, more to herself than the people in the room.

"Yes, it's your birthday silly!" MJ exclaimed happily, Rocky snatched the cake later on. He knows that the cake is not safe as long as it's in MJ's hands.

Se Kyung forgot her own birthday because she doesn't celebrate it after her family faced huge debts. She doesn't even know how ASTRO knew about her birthday nor she ever expected that they would surprise her.

"Hey, come blow your candles before Bin and M-hyung blows it for you." JinJin said and smiled. She did as she was told and brought a wish along with the blowing of candles.

"Binnie!" Eunwoo whined, Moon bin smiled apologetically while munching on the strawberry he stole from the cake.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm craving for strawberries since yesterday." Se Kyung chuckled, sometimes she forgets that she was actually managing a bunch of vampires. They act like children most of the time.

Sanha handed her the cake knife, "slice it already. I want to eat too." he timidly asked. She chuckled and took the knife. She's already used to Sanha's way of talking to her.

They settled the cake on the table. Se kyung diligently did the cutting, she knew that some members would complain if another member's portion is bigger than his portion (she's definitely not talking about Bin).

Eunwoo gave a satisfied smile while eating the cake they bought. _They did great at following his recipe, but original is still the best._

Birthday season of ASTRO just ended with him as the last celebrant. They rarely celebrate their birthdays but many people do celebrate with them now that they are idols. What they didn't expect is to receive gifts from their manager, they all have receive tons of gifts from AROHAs but receiving a gift from Se Kyung really etched on their minds. They didn't expect that someone who knew about their secret would bother minding their birthdays. 

Bin asked one of the staff to find out when is their manager's birthday and it's luckily three days from Eunwoo's birthday.

"Thank you." she said after tasting the cake.

"Did you like the cake?" Bin suddenly asked, Se kyung nodded happily. 

"That's Eunwoo's recipe, of course it's good." JinJin seconded. Se Kyung was halted from taking another spoonful of her slice.

"Eunwoo's recipe? but you guys bought this from a famous pastry shop..." she mumbled but later on got the idea.

"We own that shop." MJ confirmed Se Kyung's suspicion with a smug look in his face.

"Woah." she could only answer. She shouldn't be surprised, they lived long enough to make several businesses. She can safely assume that they have secret businesses all over the world.

Se Kyung was surprised on how fluent the hyung line in speaking Japanese (although they act like they are not). MJ blabbered that they met on that country years ago. It's the same for other countries where ASTRO have made their tours last year. Rocky said it was great because they could understand their fans, even though they act like they don't.

It's already been a year since she met ASTRO. Se Kyung thought that she wouldn't last, especially that she knew about their secret. She's always bothered (and scared for her life) at first but later on learned that her first impression to the group is the opposite of their real characters. 

Yes, they are different but they are warmer than most people she knew in her whole life. Se Kyung thinks that it is something that people would only see if they try to understand things out of the usual human perception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter~ 
> 
> Also, another In-out teasers in less than 2 hours!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're just preparing for ISAC." MJ supplied and picked up a piece of paper

"What are you guys doing?" Se kyung asked, she entered ASTRO's practice room with the expectation that they are practicing but they are gathered at one side of the room. Se Kyung can't see what the guys are doing because Sanha's tall stature is blocking the view.

"We're just preparing for ISAC." MJ supplied and picked up a piece of paper.

"By drawing lots...?" Se Kyung guessed, there are pieces of paper scattered on the ground. What are they even up to?

"The papers would decide on what place are we going to win." Eunwoo answered while looking at MJ peeking at the content of the paper he chose.

"What?" Se Kyung's eyebrows are now knitted. She's lost in the conversation.

Sanha sighed, "You're so slow. Of course we could win all categories if we wanted to but that would be too suspicious so we let luck decide on what place we are landing." the youngest explained.

"Hyung, reveal it already." Rocky is eager to know.

MJ grinned, "We'll get gold medal for the relay!" he exclaimed excitedly and showed the paper. 

"Woah, hyung you're so lucky at this." JinJin commented, Myungjun only draws 1st place ever since they started doing this.

"Thank goodness." Bin reacted, it's harder for him to go slow. They accidentally got gold medal last year for the same category when they are supposed to get silver because of him.

"Next is for archery." The leader announced. They are obviously unbothered with Se Kyung around.

They played rock-paper-scissors to decide on who will draw. Both Sanha and Bin yelled when they got eliminated. Rocky on the other hand just stared at his hand that is formed into fist like he just lost everything. MJ laughed at their reactions while JinJin and Eunwoo seems excited. They eventually went for another round and Eunwoo gets the chance to draw.

Se Kyung is still dumbfounded while the group continued their 'preparation' for ISAC. Why can't she get used to the fact that she's managing a group of vampires?


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, you’re crying again?!” 

Se Kyung rushed to the practice room of ASTRO after hearing the news, she catches her breath and composed herself before entering.

“Oh~ Se Kyung-ah.” MJ casually greeted, it’s been three years since she have met the childish vampires, she’s already used to them randomly dropping honorifics whenever no other people are around.

“What do you mean you’re not renewing your contracts?” Se Kyung asked. MJ’s smile faded for a while, he smiled again but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“We need to do it.” Eunwoo answered as everyone is quiet. 

“But why? Your careers are doing well. Did we do anything wrong?” Se Kyung doesn’t know what else to say. They just happily ended their major concert last week. She knows about their contracts ending but she didn't expect this at all.

“We’re not humans. Soon people would realize that we’re not aging. People are getting more and more curious about our past. It's an endless cycle for us, we settle for awhile then leave so humans won't suspect us. Right now we need to hide ourselves completely until humans forget about us again, that’s how it is.” JinJin explained in a low voice. Everyone is sad that they’re leaving soon, but they knew how it goes. 

“You mean you’re going away and you’re not coming back for a long time…” Se Kyung’s voice started to break. She kept her head low and tried keeping her emotions intact but her tears betrayed her. Tears fell on the floor of the practice room, she sobbed quietly. Se Kyung doesn’t know why she’s crying, she remembered her past self being dead scared of the vampires in front of her. She would have been glad to hear the news if it was three years ago.

She felt arms wrapping its way to her from the back, it was Sanha, embracing her. Sanha is not fond of the human at the start but Se Kyung earned a spot in his heart, a thing that he thought he would only feel when he’s around his family. He never thought he would consider a human his family. 

"Stop crying already." Sanha's voice is calm and actually calming but it made her sobs escalate to whines.

She hates that they are leaving. The group is already a family to her. She knew that they are not humans but but they treated her better than other people. 

“Yah, stop bawling. You look ugly.” Bin approached her this time and laughed.   
Se Kyung lifted her head and acted that he would hit Bin, “That’s the fearless Se Kyung I know!” Bin exclaimed and ruffled her hair softly.

“Would we see each other again? Is there even an internet connection in there so I can contact you?” Se Kyung asked while rubbing her eyes, her tears already made its retreat because of Bin. Eunwoo handed her a handkerchief, his eye smile is back.

“We’ll see you again, we’ll make sure it happens.” JinJin assured her but she’s sure that it would take a while, Se Kyung doesn’t even know where and how the group would hide when they have fans all over the world.

“When are you leaving?” Se Kyung asked after.

“As soon as we said goodbye to our fans, we’ll take a flight out of the country” Rocky answered Se Kyung’s question this time. It would be hard to say farewell to their careers and their daily routines for six years. He genuinely loved being an idol, he loved performing and he appreciated all of their fans. 

“Then it’s a week from now…” Se Kyung mumbled.

“Hey, you’re crying again?!” 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed all of you!" she answered after a hefty laugh.

"Se Kyung!" Her head automatically turned to the direction of the familiar voice.

"MJ?" she called, the man approached him and casually sat with Se Kyung who's waiting on the outdoor tables of a coffee shop.

"Wait, should I call you Myungjun now?" MJ laughed, oh how she missed that hearty and contagious laugh.

"What are you talking about, I'm still MJ." Se Kyung laughed this time. Nothing's really funny but MJ's laugh simply makes anyone smile.

"Wait, I thought it was JinJin who would fetch me?" Myungjun pouted with Se Kyung's question.

"We didn't saw each other for 3 years and you would find another guy? Hmp!" He crossed his arms and over exaggeratedly faked his annoyance. Se Kyung chuckled, she totally missed the crackhead vampire in front of him.

"I missed all of you!" she answered after a hefty laugh.

Myungjun smiled, "I missed our naïve manager too."

"Anyway, how are you?" Myungjun asked while his eyes are on the road.

"I'm fine, I'm still on the company but not as a manager anymore. They said I deserve a promotion after handling crackheads like you," Se Kyung said but obviously joking, "You guys, how did you manage to hide with your fans?" she asked while looking in the window. Who would've thought that the idol she used to drive on their way to their locations would drive for her now.

"Well, we weren't seen in the phase of Earth for a year," Myungjun started,

"People, luckily are fast to move on." Se Kyung still sees a lot of fans of ASTRO over the net but seems like all of them chose to respect ASTRO's decision of having a private life after disbanding.

"And now? What are you up to, are you managing your businesses again?" 

"Nah, they can manage themselves. We're all into interesting jobs right now," he boasted, "the reason why JinJin couldn't come and fetch you is because he got a sudden operation." Se Kyung's right eyebrow lifted.

"Operation?"

"He's into the police force right now, JinJin and I." Myungjun said with a goofy grin.

"Eh?! You and JinJin?" She exclaimed, she knew that they are vampires but they don't look like they would take up that certain job. 

"Hey, I suddenly felt hurt with your reaction. We're both vampire hunters in our human life too you know. We're trained since forever." Se Kyung's eyes widened at the sudden and very random revelation.

"I blabbered again, they didn't even know that I was a vampire hunter. Keep that as a secret, okay?" Se Kyung just nodded. 

"How about the others? What are they doing right now?" 

"Rocky and Sanha really loves music. They made a studio where they teach teenagers to dance, play instruments and make music. We help in teaching too when we're not busy. It's fun, it reminds us of our idol days." Se Kyung kind of expected that with Sanha and Minhyuk.

"How about the other two?"

"Eunwoo said he wanted to study again, so he's a university student right now. You know just the usual nerdy pureblood. Bin..." Myungjun chuckled before continuing, "He's currently a gym instructor." Se Kyung unconsciously flinched.

"They call the him _hell trainer_ because he's so strict." MJ snorted again, so is Se Kyung. Hell trainer is such an accurate nickname for Bin.

"We're here." Se kyung is surely not used to a European style houses but she knows that their house is grand.

"The others are already inside, let's go." MJ said after they got out of the car. 

"You're finally here!" Bin welcomed them.

"I missed you." Se Kyung immediately regretted seeing Bin, "staph pin-shing!" She exclaimed, trying to break free from Bin pinching her poor cheeks.

"Hey, let our guest go." Myungjun spoke and Bin immediately let go of Se Kyung

"It hurts." she said while massaging her cheeks.

"Oops, sorry." Bin smiled apologetically and led them inside. They saw Minhyuk busy preparing some food while Sanha is busy playing with the Kkiyoong. 

"Wahhhh Kkiyoong~" Se Kyung ran and was about to approach Kkiyoong but Sanha quickly picked up the cat and snuggled him into his arms.

"Yah, don't be selfish! I missed Kkiyoong so much." Sanha laughed and ran with Kkiyoong on his arms. Se kyung chased him enthusiastically.

"Looks like she missed Kkiyoong more than us." Rocky said after he finished preparing the food. Bin laughed at Rocky's random remarks. He's still the same, always speaking out of the blue.

"Is Jinwoo and Dongmin already on their way?" MJ asked and Bin nodded.

"Eunwoo messaged me that they are already together and they are on their way." Bin answered while looking at Se Kyung who successfully snatched Kkiyoong away from Sanha. The cat energetically played with Se Kyung and Sanha while waiting for the others.

"Sorry, we're late." Eunwoo said as soon as they entered the living room where everyone is currently gathered.

"What took you guys so long? I'm already hungry." Bin complained. 

"Sorry, it's my fault. The chief doesn't want to let go of me." Jinwoo apologized, "and we got stuck in the traffic." Eunwoo added.

"Let's eat." Se Kyung said enthusiastically. 

Another three years passed but the group she met six years ago is still the same chaotic vampires she know. It's as if they were never parted even though they couldn't get in touch for years.

Never in her wildest dreams that she would meet a real vampire much less six vampire idols. She saw life on a different point of view because of them. 

Se Kyung doesn't know what more could happen in the future but one thing is for sure; that she would treasure every single memory they would share.

**END?**


	51. Chapter 51

"Yah! What's wrong with this?" Haejin, Arisa's roommate blurt out after putting down her phone. From her reaction, her writing must've been really bad.

"Sorry, okay? I'm not a professional writer." She defended herself. It was Haejin who insisted on reading her fanfic after she learned that Arisa is writing one.

_Now she regrets it._

"I'm not saying that it's not good but it's a huge cliffhanger! I wanna know mooore." her friend shrieked. 

"So it wasn't bad?" Arisa had to ask.

"No! Of course it's good but how could it end like _that_? I want more of ASTRO's past. There's a lot of missing puzzles," she pointed to the phone laying on the bed,

"That-that hunter who messed up with Rocky. Eunwoo's sister, did Bin finally accepted Sua's boyfriend? MJ's past family, JinJin's maker, is she really gone for good?" Haejin continued to rant and ask all questions she could formulate at the moment.

Arisa is tempted to answer all of her questions. She knew the answers, but she chose not to dump it all in the story. Arisa believes that some things are not meant to be spilled, even in fanfictions.

"You even self inserted yourself to meet your bias." Arisa felt her cheeks heat up. It's one of the reason why she hesistated to share what she wrote to her friend.

Haejin laughed loud, "oh stop teasing me." She couldn't help it. Sanha has been her bias ever since she started becoming a fan of ASTRO.

"Okay fine, but is this really the end? No more continuation?" Haejin asked sincerely this time.

"Yes. It's really the end."

"Awe," Haejin pursed her lips, "fine, but let me read if you ever write something again. Okay?" Arisa couldn't stop her lips from curling. Validation is definitely good for the brain.

"So you're my fan now?" she teased.

"Yeah. Your very first fan, don't forget me when you become famous." they laughed together at their crazy thoughts.

\--

"Yep, on my way home. I will. Bye~" Arisa heard the line cut after she said her goodbye. It was Haejin, her friend/mom.

She doubled her pace to reach her apartment immediately or she will surely receive an earful from Haejin.

Arisa heard a shriek nearby, she is quickly alarmed and ready to call the emergency number. She slowly approached the source of the distressed noise.

Her heart is thumping hard, the voice is suddenly gone, she's afraid of what she would see.

Arisa covered her mouth in embarrassment, it was dark but the two figures are obviously doing something Arisa shouldn't be seeing.

She was about to quietly retreat when the man lifted his head from his _girlfriend_ 's neck and looked at Arisa.

"Someone saw me..." the man spoke to himself, annoyed or amused, Arisa can't really tell.

Arisa froze on her spot, it was like a scene from her imagination but this is not a product of her playful brain anymore. 

_This is reality._

"Sanha?" She called, somehow convincing herself that she was mistaken.

But who is she fooling? She can recognize that voice anywhere.

Sanha slowly let the woman he is holding to be laid unconscious on the ground. The man walked towards Arisa in a slow pace, taking his sweet time seeing fear strike on her face.

Arisa can now see Sanha's face clearly under the moonlight. The blood on his mouth down to the chin is clearly visible too.

"You called me?" He smiled slyly and slightly tilted his head. It sounds more of a statement than a question but Arisa couldn't care less about that in the current situation.

"Are you a fan?" He inched closer. Arisa felt breathless, her heart is beating uncontrollably on her chest. She sees herself, memories of writing the similar scene happening to her this very moment.

Arisa felt her knees going weak.

_She never wished for everything to become real._

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever see this message then you finally reached the end of Lurking! Thank you for putting up with this story.


	52. Bonus#2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the reason why I haven't tag this story as completed😂

Arisa is busy organizing her things, she's finally going back to Japan after years of studying in Korea.

She picked up a familiar notebook mixed up with her text books. She unconsciously touched the small scar on her neck as she opened the notebook. Arisa never touched the story she wrote after what happened that night. She treated everything as a bad dream and buried the memory.

_Some things should remain as a secret and besides, who would believe her?_

She flipped the fully occupied notebook where she have written all her drafts, many parts of the story remained in the small notebook. And she intends for it to stay that way.

\--

She waited for him to go outside and sneak out of the inn again. She always does, with no guarantee that she would see him. She does it everyday without fail since she have left her own son in the Moonlight inn.

What she did was unforgivable but it was the best for her dear child. She lost everything, all she had left is the child in her womb but it would be a greater sin to let the child live with her. 

She doesn't want her child to suffer the same way she did. 

_And so she abandoned her own child._

The people at the inn took him in, for that she is thankful. It was supposed to be the end.

She plans to leave as soon as she learned that the child is already in good hands.

_That was the original plan._

But she couldn't help herself to crave for her son. Seeing him is enough, she never wanted him to know his origin and to give him all the misfortune she bore.

_Again, that was the original plan._

Eight years have passed, she is contented that she sees her child grew up into a beautiful boy. What she didn't expect is a one time chance to talk to her son.

"Are you a guest of our inn, Ma'am?" the child innocently asked with a big smile. She smiled back while trying hard to keep her tears from falling. No adults would assume that she was a guest, given by her ragged clothes but maybe he is too young to understand that.

"No." she answered.

The child tilted his head a bit, "Ma'am, you look so sad. Many guests are always amused when they see me dance, do you want me to perform?"

"R-really? I want to see it." The child gave a huge smile after hearing her response.  
The child started dancing seriously, no music but it's the most beautiful dance she had ever witnessed.

The child stopped dancing when she suddenly broke into tears.

"I-is my dancing bad, Ma'am?" the child hurried towards the woman, thinking that he was the cause of her tears.

"No, I teared up because it's the most beautiful dance I've ever witnessed. Thank you so much." She spoke between sobs.

The boy doesn't understand what he is feeling, all he knew was he wanted to embrace the woman and so he did. The woman embraced her child tightly, she knew this is the first and the last time anyway.

\--

"Hyung-nim, thank you for tagging me~" Minhyuk happily thanked the noble with him as they enter the inn. She wonders who he is but he seemed to be friends with his son.

She can't help but to smile to herself everytime she sees her son smiling as she sees him the past few days with that noble who always bring him along.

She is excited to go and see her child again but her excitement became a huge worry when everyone looked agitated the more she goes near the inn. She immediately noticed the smoke nearby, her already weak limbs quickly gained strength to run towards the place.

"No, not Minhyuk. Please, I'm begging. Not my son." she continued to chant as she dash towards the inn.

She could only sigh in relief when he saw Minhyuk, crying and embracing the people who took care of him since he was an infant.

Her heart broke for a moment, she should be the one protecting her son but she wasn't brave enough to raise him.

Few minutes and she already recovered, what's important is her son's safety. Nothing else mattered anymore, not even her own feelings.

She couldn't hear their conversation but she figured that Minhyuk refused to go with the head maid. That made her worry, she doesn't want her son to be like her. 

The noble eventually talked to Minhyuk and then the younger agreed to go with him. 

They walked towards her direction but her son didn't spare a look and just passed by beside her.

That moment she knew that she would never see her son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my little bonus for this fic. Others will be up soon!


	53. Bonus#3

A hunter skillfully aimed his crossbow to a vampire he's been tailing. The vampire is clueless of the impending danger. She parted ways with her victim and that's when the hunter started to move.

The vampire looks physically young, too young. The vampire who turned the child snatched away her innocence, they turned the poor soul into a monster.

The hunter waited for the perfect moment and finally took the shot.

"What the-?" The hunter exclaimed. Someone, a vampire probably, suddenly jumped to save his target. The hunter grinned, he missed his original target but the vampire who saved him was shot. 

He was about to load another arrow but he felt a prescence behind him. He attacked before the vampire can sneak on him. The vampire blocked his punch and quickly stole an arrow from the vampire hunter's bag.

The hunter shrieked in pain and held his bleeding thigh. His own weapon is used against him, "I'm letting you live, but if anything happens to him I swear I will haunt you even in the deepest part of the world." the vampire left without notice.

"Jinwoo oppa." Addison mumbled, she's still surprised of what happened. She's a huge fool for not noticing that a hunter is tailing her. She could've died if Jinwoo didn't save her.

He didn't respond and pulled the arrow in one swift move. Addison flinched but quickly observed Jinwoo's wound.

"I'm so sorry oppa," Addison panics, he was shot near the heart. The arrow was doused with hawthorn essence, making the wound impossible to self heal, "this is my fault."

Jinwoo smiled and shook his head, "No need to say sorry," his family's family is his own too. He already treated the twins as his younger siblings. Addison nodded and wiped the tears escaping from her eyes.

"I-I'll get a human." She said and stood. She must act quickly, the hunter is probably chasing them. They should move to a safer place after she assures that Jinwoo is out of danger.

Addison felt another vampire's prescence approaching them, "Who's there?" she dared to ask. Addison's heart is beating fast. Jinwoo's life is in danger and now another vampire appeared.

The mysterious vampire immediately revealed herself, "I already handled the hunter chasing you. You're safe now. Go, I'll take care of Jinwoo." the woman announced.

Addison looked at Jinwoo, she wanted to ask who the woman is but he looked stunned more than she is.

"I'm Jinwoo's maker." the woman answered before Addison can ask. The younger vampire is confused of what's happening, her gaze went back to Jinwoo. She noticed how his complexion started to pale because of blood loss but Jinwoo doesn't seem to care.

"She's telling the truth. Go back now Addison, I'll be fine." Jinwoo instructed after a moment.

"Are you sure oppa?" Addison asked. She can't grasp the situation anymore. Jinwoo gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I'm right. It's really you." Jinwoo mumbled after Addison left. His maker sighed, she didn't know that Jinwoo is in the country. Now he sensed her prescence and came after her.

"Why do you keep running away?" she didn't answer him and instead joined him on the ground.

"You need to drink blood. Your wound is starting to get worse." It's the hawthorn, not only it keeps the wound from healing but also burns the flesh.

"Only if you promise me that you won't turn your back on me again." Jinwoo didn't break their eye contact.

He never stopped looking for her after she left and he wouldn't let the same thing happen for the third time.

"We have no time for that. You're going to die if the poison gets to your heart." she firmly answered.

Jinwoo didn't budge, she figured that he won't until she promised. She embraced Jinwoo instead of answering but he remained still.

"Please promise me." he weakly mumbled.

"Why? Why are you making me feel things that I don't deserve?" She whispered to his ear.

Jinwoo didn't answer but she noticed how his breathing started to escalate, "Please..." he pleaded again. His voice is already strained because of the growing bloodlust. 

She placed her hand to the back of his head and gently led him to her neck. Jinwoo took a sharp intake of air, the pain is devouring his reasoning away. 

She felt his fangs graze the skin of her neck. She remained calm, and willed Jinwoo to continue.

_She wanted this moment to last forever, if only it is possible._

Jinwoo's hand automatically found its way to her hand, he held it tightly, as if she would vanish any moment before his eyes.

She tilted her head to give him more access and closed her eyes. His fangs finally pierced her skin, no rush despite his urgent need for blood.

She only sighed when he started drinking her blood. Jinwoo is taking his time, _very gentle_ , just like how he truly is.

Jinwoo is simply cherishing the moment.

 _If this is the only way he could get close to her then he is ready to risk his life every single time._

Jinwoo already stopped drinking her blood but he didn't let go of her, resulting to an embrace. He wouldn't let go unless she does it first.

"Luna, please stay." she felt her heart uncontrollably thump after hearing her name being called by him after so many years.

For years she chose to be alone, to suffer in silence.

_Is it selfish if she chooses to be happy this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	54. Bonus#4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I ask you guys something?" He asked, pertaining to Sua, Jeonghoon and to Jinu who's been quiet all along. 

Sua welcomed the group with a huge smile. They finally got a holiday off and so they got the chance to formally meet Moonbin's sister.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother." Sua said as they enter the house.

"Binnie is a good brother to us." JinJin answered.

"Very troublesome too." MJ added which made Sua laugh.

"Coming from another trouble maker." Eunwoo retaliated which earned a hearty laugh from everyone even MJ.

"Noona, sorry for being rude to you the last time..." Sanha approached Sua. They are currently on the dining room, Sua bought a lot of food and the boys are busy unpacking.

Sua chuckled, "that's nothing. I'm pretty sketchy when I approached you, aren't I? Sorry for that." Sua laughed, Sanha only smiled. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Bin suddenly joined the conversation.

"Nothing, I'm just asking things about your group." Sua smoothly lied and winked in secret. Sanha now wonders why Bin can't be chill as his little sister.

A cat suddenly appeared which took the interest of both Myungjun and Sanha. The cat didn't mind them and went straight to Sua. 

"Such a beautiful cat" MJ praised, Sua smiled, "her name is Roa" she said as she gave the cat its snack. The sole reason why the cat went out of its room.

"Sanha recently adopted a kitten." Jinwoo said as he put the pizza on the table.  
Sua turned to Sanha, "Really? That's really nice" 

"Might as well give him some pointers, he's struggling." Bin said this time, they are just voicing out Sanha's thoughts.

Sua gladly gave Sanha some advice on how to take care of a kitten (as she took care of more cats before Roa) as well as how to understand its behavior. Sanha nods at every advise, taking mental notes of everything for his Kkiyoong.

"Oh, Jeonghoon is here~" Sua rushed to open the gate for his boyfriend. Bin's face started to sour which made his members laugh.

Sua excitedly pulled Jeonghoon and his convert inside. 

"This is Jeonghoon and his convert, Jinu" Sua introduced. Jeonghoon warily smiled, Jinu on the other hand kept eyeing Bin as the vampire is busy sending death glares to his maker.

Eunwoo lightly elbowed Bin but he just rolled his eyes.

Sua shook her head and introduced the rest of the group, "this is Myungjun oppa, Jinwoo oppa, Minhyuk and Sanha" The group smiled as they were introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jinwoo said warmly.

"Oppa, stop killing Jeonghoon with your stare!" Sua couldn't help but to yell at her brother. The siblings started quarreling again.

"I've never seen her argue like that." Jeonghoon mumbled, both surprised and amused with Sua and Bin.

Eunwoo beside him chuckled, "Sorry about Bin, he's just jealous of you." 

Jeonghoon shook his head "I understand. Sua thought he was long dead, not until she saw a news article about your group and saw his picture. She took the first flight she could get to go back here. I'm sure he misses his sister just as Sua misses him." 

"Let's ignore them and eat. I'm already hungry." MJ suddenly said and Bin immediately stopped the argument with Sua. Of course they knew Bin's weakness is always food.

"Let's eat!~" Bin exclaimed happily like nothing happened, but he still rolled his eyes at Jeonghoon when he sat beside Sua. 

They ate in peace and it became somewhat awkward so Eunwoo decided to open a random topic.

"May I ask you guys something?" He asked, pertaining to Sua, Jeonghoon and to Jinu who's been quiet all along. 

"What is it about?" Jeonghoon responded.

"Have you meet a human that can resist compulsion before? We have one staff in our company, our manager, who can resist compulsion. It doesn't work at all." he casually asked. Jinu looked surprised when he heard about the Dongmin's story.

Jeonghoon pointed his convert on his other side using his thumb, "Jinu's bestfriend. She can resist compulsion too." Bin's ears perked after hearing the word bestfriend. _The story sounds familiar._

His eyes went to Jinwoo and they locked gaze. Jinwoo fought the urge to laugh. Bin once told him about another human he met after they learned about Se Kyung's unusual ability to resist vampire's compulsion.

"Yes, I met my friend 3 years ago. Compulsion doesn't work on her too." Jinu answered. He's surprised that there's another human who can resist their compulsion besides Sera.

"Maybe they have non-human ancestors. I've meet Sera, Jinu's _friend_ and she has an unusual scent." The way Sua emphasized the word friend made Jinu flustered. The topic was immediately shifted to teasing Jinu.

Bin, looking guilty, remained quiet. JinJin did the same, but he couldn't hide the curving of his lips. Eunwoo noticed Bin's uncomfortable shuffling beside him and JinJin's knowing smile.

They surely know something but Dongmin has to defer his questions when they get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while~


	55. Bonus#5

Dongmin entered his next class, he settled on his seat after a few greetings with his acquaintances. They patiently wait for the professor but Dongmin's calm demeanor is immediately shattered with him sensing a familiar presence approaching.

"What is he doing here?" he asked himself. Unconsciously speaking in Korean.

"What is that?" His classmate asked, not having any idea what Dongmin is talking about. Dongmin didn't have the chance to answer. The door of their room opened and everyone's attention is directed towards the man they all thought is their professor who's been late for 5 minutes already.

The man immediately scanned the room and his eyes immediately landed towards Dongmin.

Dongmin doesn't need anymore explanations, he quickly stood and picked his bag. 

"Hey, where are you going?" One asked but Dongmin didn't mind them and exited the room.

"What is this about Bin? Tell me what happened." He asked while they walk on the hallways going out of the building. He knows it was an emergency, otherwise Bin would not bother to fetch him at all.

"Yeorum, she's awake. Your sister is back." Bin stated calmly. Dongmin froze on his spot. His convert stopped walking too.

It took Dongmin some more seconds to absorb Bin's news before dashing out of the building. If only he can use his real speed then he would. Bin followed Dongmin and pulled him towards the parking lot. Bin picked up the spare motorcycle helmet and gave it to Dongmin, he wore his helmet and rode the motorcycle so did Dongmin. 

Dongmin was quiet the whole ride. Bin did his best to make the trip fast and legal as possible. He knew how much Dongmin waited for this moment.

Dongmin already convinced the twins to go with them long ago but they refused. Avery said that Yeorum wished to stay near their home. The twins promised to protect their maker at all cost so he gave his trust to them. Dongmin also promised the twins that he would find a way. Anything to make his sister come back.

Him, along with Bin reunited with Myungjun and Jinwoo but he never stopped finding a way to help his little sister. He already sought many powerful witches but no one can help him in his problem. Dongmin eventually met another pureblood, a pureblood who went into hiding like his family to find peace. He thought that the vampire is the answer to his problem but the pureblood's answer only shattered his remaining hope.

"No one can help her. She would be awaken only if she thinks it's time to do so. Only that child can decide for herself."  
They stopped in front of the house where the twins stay with Yeorum, just beside their group's house. He rushed inside, he saw Minhyuk and Sanha with the twins. 

"She's inside." Avery shortly explained. His head is still heavy for tending to his maker.

Yeorum coming back caused an uproar for vampires around, everyone already left except for Minhyuk and Sanha. They rushed to the twin's house after feeling a powerful presence only to realize that it was Yeorum, finally awake after hundreds of years.

They can feel her bloodlust, any vampire even miles away could too. They expected her to go feral but the bloodlust slowly subsided. She pushed herself up, the twins approached her with tight embrace and tears.

"Brother..." Dongmin almost gasped. How he missed that sweet voice, "You finally came back." Dongmin rushed to his sister and embraced her.

"Yes. I came back. I'm not going anywhere." Dongmin mumbled between sobs.

"I always hear your voice when I was asleep. I keep wishing it was real but I was afraid to wake up and realize that it was all my delusion. This is real right? You're really back." she answered, crying hard as much as her brother.

Dongmin hummed in his sister's ear, "Yes," he gently caressed Yeorum's hair, "I'm already here. Sorry for making you wait, I know you waited long for me. I'm so sorry." 

Bin could hear their conversation from outside of the room. He couldn't help but to smile, and so are the other people in the house. 

After years of loneliness, finally, Dongmin can get his happiness too.


	56. Bonus#6

The kitten playfully tackles Sanha's hand as the vampire immediately finds their manager.

"Noona," Sanha called, "can you help me?" he immediately said. The kitten is now purring contentedly while burrowing its head on Sanha’s shirt.

“Sanha, why are you holding a kitten? Where did you get that?” One of the staffs in the room asked. The others are looking at him with the same questioning look.

“I just decided to adopt this kitten.” Sanha answered while keeping his gaze elsewhere. It’s obvious that he’s embarrassed for some reason. 

“Cute.” The staff who asked mumbled and continued with her work. 

“What help?” Se Kyung responded this time. 

“I’ll bring the kitten to the vet today. Can you come with me?” he asked, now looking at Kkiyoong this time. Se Kyung smiled, she’s not used with this side of Sanha. He is usually just cold or indifferent around her or very playful and sly around his hyungs. 

“You got a group schedule later, let’s go so we can go back early.” Sanha lifted his head with his eyes wide as if he didn’t expect Se kyung to go with him. Se Kyung stood from her seat and gestured Sanha to go with her.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, enough for their manager to hear.

\--

Sanha sighed in relief after hearing from the doctor that the kitten is well and healthy. He started asking tons of questions to the vet since he has zero idea on how to take care of any animal. The vet looked overwhelmed but amused with Sanha’s questions.

They came back to the company with Sanha busy doing something on his phone, “You look so busy, what are you doing?” Se Kyung asked curiously.

“I’m buying things for Kkiyoong.” He answered without removing his eyes to the phone. 

Se Kyung just chuckled and continued on her way back to the office while Sanha walks his way back to their practice room while still ordering tons of necessities and toys for the cat on his phone on one hand and Kkiyoong's carrier on another hand.

"Hey, you've been staring at your phone since you got back." Bin said but Sanha ignored Bin.

Se Kyung chuckled from the driver's seat, fully aware of what Sanha was doing,"He's buying things for Kkiyoong." Se Kyung answered for Sanha who didn't bother on responding.

\--

"What are those?" Eunwoo is overwhelmed by the amount of package that arrived on the dorm.

"Sorry hyung, could you move over?" Sanha asked while he moves the boxes towards their living room.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." MJ commented.

"Are all of those boxes for the cat?" Bin asked. Sanha simply nods while he is now busy unpacking.

"He's going to turn our place into a cat café," MJ laughed, pretty much amused on how focused and dedicated Sanha in taking care of Kkiyoong, "Oh well, gotta help the kid." MJ joined Sanha on the floor and started helping Sanha unpack the things he bought.

"You don't even have any knowledge in building this." JinJin commented while looking at the parts of the cat tower. The whole group eventually joined in helping Sanha. Well, the others are helping by not touching anything that could get broken easily.

"But you're good at this hyung, right?" Sanha used his pleading eyes to convince his maker to help.

"Okay fine." Jinwoo gave up. He can never resist his brothers, especially Sanha.

Sanha smiled widely and rummaged through the things scattered on the floor to find the manual. The hyungs couldn't help but to smile as they look at each other with knowing eyes. They perfectly recognize that smile.

 _Finally_ , that smile is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	57. Bonus#7

"Do we really have to wear this?" Sanha complained but continued fixing his clothes. All six of them are going to a festival, by the request of Myungjun. He also requested them to attend wearing traditional Japanese clothes.

"Our goal here is to blend in right? Besides, it looks good on us." Myungjun laughed while Sanha still can't figure out what's going on inside Myungjun's mind.

"Let's go." Minhyuk said after he fixed his kimono.

They are welcomed by the festive lights and a lot of locals enjoying food stalls and strolling.

"I missed going to this kind of events." Bin is grinning from ear-to-ear while eyeing the food stalls.

They parted ways for awhile, Myungjun dragged Sanha to one of the stalls. "Do you know how to play this?" Sanha stared at the water with goldfishes swimming around.

Myungjun talked to the stall owner and the man gave him two tools with thin washi paper as screen. Sanha kept staring, Myungjun snorted.

"You look so alienated. You just have to use that to catch some fish. That's it." Sanha reluctantly put the tool in the water and tried catching the fish. The thin screen immediately tore as soon as he tried catching a fish.

Myungjun laughed, "You're as bad as Sejun hyung." he tried it himself and effortlessly caught one fish.

"It's my first time. I don't even know how this works." Sanha defended himself while watching Myungjun getting the second fish inside the bowl.

"If you say so." Myungjun tried catching one more fish but the screen already broke. The stall owner put the goldfish inside a plastic with water and gave it to Myungjun.

Myungjun's eyes scanned the place and gave what he caught to the first kid he saw. The girl thanked Myungjun with a huge smile.

"Let's go. You should try more games, it's fun!" Myungjun just kept dragging Sanha around.

"Hyung." Sanha called.

"What?"

"Who is that Sejun hyung you're referring to?" Myungjun suddenly stopped walking. He realized that he slipped and talked about his deceased family.

"He's my brother." Myungjun spoke.

"You remember your old life?" Sanha asked curiously. Myungjun shook his head, "I'm talking about my convert brother. Like you and Minhyuk." Sanha's eyes widened, he realized that he knew nothing about Myungjun's life.

"Then where are they?" Myungjun smiled, "They're all gone. My maker and two siblings." Sanha bit his lips, he shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. You know what, I see my hyung in you." He chuckled, "well when you are turned."

"How so?" Sanha slightly pursed his lips. "I don't know." Myungjun laughed, "you just have the same energy." Myungjun continued talking about his family, random episodes with his maker and siblings. Myungjun looks so happy reminiscing.

"Hyung!" they heard a familiar voice from a distance. They saw Bin and Minhyuk holding all sorts of stuff.

"What are those?" Sanha's eyes widened once again by the amount of things Minhyuk was holding. Bin on the other hand is busy munching on takoyaki.

"Ohh, let me see!" Myungjun snatched the paper bags from Minhyuk's hand.

"We won those in the game stalls." Minhyuk shortly explained to Sanha.

"Woah, that's a lot of things." Jinwoo and Dongmin appeared too.

"Where have you been, the both of you?" Myungjun asked, he didn't see them around.

Jinwoo grinned, "we just went back to the old cabin.

"What old cabin?" Sanha asked this time.

"Our old house." Bin answered this time, Dongmin is eating some of his takoyaki without permission but Bin let his maker be.

"Can we see too?" Minhyuk requested, he's curious.

"Let's go home first. You're carrying so many things. Let's hurry so we can see the fireworks display."

\--

Arisa closed her notebook after reaching the last page. She placed the notebook back in the box and silently promised to herself that she would never open that notebook again.

"Goodbye." She murmured as she close the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you for reaching up to here💜


End file.
